May Dreams Save Us All
by Dranius
Summary: Why is the youngest Weasley walking down the hall besides Draco Malfoy, potential Death Eater, when war is raging outside Hogwarts? And why, are they not at each others throat? DG fic, starts after book 5.
1. I The Glow in the Dark or the Messages

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

Prologue:

I. The Glow in the Dark or the Messages of the Gods.

Dumbledore woke up from a strange dream featuring a Dragon and a Tiger. He knew his dreams were special, but nothing could compare to what he had seen.

That night, he had seen a great lesson of life and thanked the gods for this privilege.

Little did he understand that the dream was a lot more than a lesson imparted by the gods. Years later, when his beard had lengthened and whitened, when his skin had withered and only a sparkle in his eyes remained from his younger years...

Only then, did he understand… the day he saw the Dragon.

But no longer did it have ice blue scales and sharp teeth… but it did have the same silver eyes, the same love for flight, it's _being_ was untouched.

He was there, at Hogwarts, fighting with The Boy Who Lived…

Dumbledore's vision seemed to shift and he _saw._

Draconis Malfoy had disappeared, revealing the powerful creature, coiled upon itself, It's wings spread, fangs bared, claws unsheathed.

A parting from this moment Dumbledore had one desire before he died:

To meet the Tiger.

The last place he would have looked for her, was Azkaban.

* * *

**An:**

**I know this is just a prologue and It's short; but I'm having a Block with SW and this story is torturing my mind…**

**Well tell me what you think!**

**Reviewing is good for the heart…**

**And I'll post the next chap when I get 5!**


	2. II The Day She Ignored Him or The Day He...

**An: Well, I _was _going to wait until 5 reviews except I wanted to publish the second, but my resolve held fast. And today a reviewer asked me to post the 2nd anyway. **

**As you can see, my resolve was outnumbered. :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

II. The Day She Ignored Him or The Day He Noticed Her

* * *

_November: 3 months after Dumbledore 'saw'_

* * *

_Scrich-scrach-scruich_

"Go look at your self in a mirror Malfoy, maybe you'll see a friend!"

"Couldn't come up with some thing a little smarter Potter?"

_Scrich-swish-scach_

Draco was said to be patient, but some things really annoyed him. The golden trio and that noise for instance. The two combined was making him extremely annoyed, and no one wanted an annoyed Malfoy around ones self.

"Not that you could understand Death Eater."

"Try Me." sneered the blond.

_Screech !scratch! screech!_

Draco decided whoever was making than noise was ignoring him, and that who ever was doing that was asking for suicide assistance.

He looked around, all too happy to comply and growled softly, failing to glimpse the offending student.

_Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich!_

"Letting the ferret instinct take over?" quipped Hermione.

"May I have the pleasure of reminding you who is the full imitation of a _bush _around here, beaver face?"

In Draco's point of view, miracles never ceased: Ronald remembered how to talk: "Do. Not. Insult. My. Girlfriend." Draco arched an eyebrow and feigned a disgusted look before commenting "My, you do have a horrid taste Weasel. But I expect low casts like you grab anything on sale..."

_Scraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaachhh!_

Ron pounced on Draco, who crouched, grabbing the front of his robes, used the force of his jump , and slammed Ron on the ground with an unnatural crack.

"-Ron!" Cried Hermione, rushing to his side. She and Harry pulled the broken-nosed Weasley up and staggered out of the library, shooting death glares at Draco over their shoulder.

_Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeechhhh!_

The Dragon focused his attention on the noise, closing his eyes, intent on punishing it's creator.

Behind Him.

A menacing expression appeared on his face and his eyes snapped open.

A 1st year entering the library brutally spun on his heel, and almost ran in the opposite direction, deciding his already late essay could wait and that detention was a hole lot better than coming any closer to the person of Draco Malfoy in the mood he was in . (There were after all very frightening rumors about him, involving a lot of pain and suffering and vampires. And the poor kid had lost his crucifix.) Unaware of the turmoil he'd caused Draco turned around, looking _very_ unhappy.

I was a girl, she was sitting on a chair, balancing on the seat's two back legs with her feet propped up on the table.

A large dusty book lay open on her legs, she was filing her nails over it.

Her beauty hit him as hard as a Bludger.

Long legs, alabaster skin, dark red hair…and long nails that she was filing producing that _annoying_ noise! "Listen Malfoy, I have Potions quiz tomorrow. So if you plan on breathing down my neck all day, I'd rather have you spread your germs far, _far _away from me."

That certainly broke the charm and Draco lost his temper: immaturely snatching the file away from her.

"Manners , manners…" he said softly, smirking all he was worth.

The red head howled silently and snapped the book shut, removing her feet from the table and letting the chair fall on all fours. She extended her hand shoving the book in one of the shelves without really paying attention and rounded on the blond offender. Holding out her hand she spoke very slowly, like one would to a five years old or Ron.

"-Now Draco, be a good boy, and return my good…"

He smirked evilly and took a step forwards, invading her personal space. "What do I get?"

She frowned, tilting her head delicately, ignoring his very clear suggestion. "What do you mean?"

Draco sighed. "Tell me your name and you'll owe me one. Then I give you this." he said patiently, twirling the nail file between his fingers.

The young woman smirked her golden eyes sparkling with mischief. "Let's rather have it like this: first you give me the file, then I kiss you, I tell you who I am and we're quit."

He smirked right back at her, handing her the file, resting his other hand on her hip. She look it and brushed his lips with hers, before taking a step back.

_Trying_, to take a step back would have been a better way to describe what happened. He held her hips, and lowered his head close to hers.

"-A real kiss." he breathed, sharply nipping her chin.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his head crashing their lips together. He took his time tasting her and held her lighter against him. She pushed away , twirling the file between her fingers smirking slyly.

"-Draco Malfoy, _you_ have just kissed a _Weasley_!" she declared, laughing evilly before continuing "Have fun scrubbing your face of… So long Malfoy!"

He watched her exit the room, merrily jinxing students out of her way, his mouth slightly agape.

* * *

**An: Review! I am open to any comments.** I know this is very classic, but please don't be fooled. The first chapters are always boring.

**Oh, and you won't know who the tiger is for some time yet.**

**Now, lets see who is the best guesser…**

**and Review!**

**Please... :)**

**ThiS ChapTer HaS BeEn RedoNe...**


	3. III Dark Secrets or The Cat Who Charmed ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

May Dreams Save Us All

_By Dranius_

* * *

III. Dark Secrets or The Cat Who Charmed The Snake

He watched her closely for the next week, closely enough to notice as she distracted Harry with a slightly unbuttoned shirt at dinner. Long enough ,he noticed ,to pour something in his drink.

It's a big brother's gift to somehow _sense _when your sister is flirting, so of course Ron noticed Harry's indecent attitude and started having a tantrum. Ginevra used the new distraction provided by her brother's yelling and Hermione's trying to shut him up to tip something in their drinks too and froze when she felt Draco's gaze on her as she slipped the now empty vial in her pocket.

She smirked and winked at him, before calming down her brother and his friends. "Now take a drink and we'll discuss this calmly." she said with authority. They complied and turned green. Literally.

"-I have a pink thong." Exclaimed Harry pointing at Hermione. The hall grew very silent all of a sudden and the attention center once again became Harry Potter. When the boy who lived registered his words, his hilarious expression disappeared as fast as a donut in a police office. Hermione and Ron burst out laughing. "Snape is hot!" Said Hermione, gasping for air between two bouts of laughter.

After that, she didn't laugh just quite as much. "Snape—" She shut up realizing what was happening. She ran out of the hall, closely followed by Harry. By then Ron had problems breathing, he stood up and ran after them and said something he intended to come out like 'wait for me' but instead yelled: "I love you Hermione!"

All the students were crying with laughter at the display. Ginevra looking very smug, stood up and exited the hall. Draco motioned for his henchmen to stay put and followed her echoing foot steps for a few minutes until he caught sight of her waiting for him at the end of a corridor.

"I'm bored." she declared, looking at him passively. "Nice to meet you Bored, I'm Draco," he answered. Ginevra rolled her eyes and started walking away, motioning for him to follow over her shoulder.

"Shut up and hurry, I won't be waiting for you to catch me up all my life." He arched an eyebrow and joined her, not bothering to hurry up. "What do you know?" he said in that horrible drawl of is. She taped her foot impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest and ignored her repartee. Ginny started walking again once he was close to her. "What did you put in their drinks?" he asked after a few seconds. The red head smiled in self-satisfaction. "An invention of mine. Just as are half the twins inventions. I get a percentage out of their sales, you know? Anyways, I like calling them Dark Secrets. They'll be on sale in two months time. What I poured in their glass was the potion base. Usually they're chocolates. It counters the green skin. Oh by the way…" She dug in her pockets and extracted a handful of brightly wrapped chocolates, offering some to him."Chocolate?"

It was asked so sweetly Draco almost threw up. Instead he wisely refused. "Oh well… I'll manage to smuggle some on the Slytherin table some day…" she said in a motivated tone. "You know, Weasley, I've been thinking..." Ginny arched an eyebrow at him "Will wonders never cease?" she asked snidely.

Draco ignored her comment and continued."Are you sure you were sorted in the good house? Pansy had been trying for years to succeed in what you did earlier on."

"You mean using her body to distract long enough and strike?" she asked innocently. "Are you naturally dense of are you just trying to annoy me Weaslette?" he growled. "Do you often answer a question with an other question Ferret?" she shot back viciously. Draco smirked : "What does it sound like?" Ginny rose her hands to the sky in surrender."Ok! Ok! You win… So yes I am a Gryff, a real one, proud of it and all. I know where my loyalties are. The difference is that I happen to see the world in a different way than the others."

"-The famous Shades Of Grey." he said, almost silently."Yes. Dumbledore is like me, He's one of the only Gryffs I know who sees life in that way. Well, except he has pink tinted glasses, to top it of." she said with slight amusement. "So now you must be wondering why you're talking to a dirty Death Eater?"

Ginny had the grace to looks surprised at his comment. "If I rejected you because of your political tendencies, omitting who you are, I'd prove myself to be no better than the Dark Lord's slaves, and their attitude towards Muggles. All in all, talking to you is fun…and messing with you was even better!" She laughed happily, still walking to their unknown destination.

"Where are we going?" asked Draco in a bored tone, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You must mean, where are you following me." corrected Ginny. "Have it your way." sighed Draco, too fascinated by her strange character to stop and wonder why indeed he was following a Weasley.

"I always do." beamed the girl "I'm going to the training room."

"The Kitten fights?" asked Draco, surprised.

"Like a Tiger, since I'm five years old. Dad had Moody teach me martial arts, and self defense, just in case the Dark Lord came back."

"Only Death Eaters call him Dark Lord." said Draco, skipping the point best he could.

"I won't lower myself to calling him 'You-Know-Who' , and if I go around calling him 'Voldemort' It's a free ticket to St Mungo's for me." she said animatedly, her eyes full of annoyance.

"Well, when you prance around; calling the deadliest wizard of the century by the only thing her doesn't want to be called…" started Draco never finishing his voiced thought.

She spun in front of him putting her hand on his chest, their eyes locked.

"I know worst, Malfoy. _Much_ worst." She whispered, her eyes suddenly vague, fare away looking.

She shook her head and started walking briskly. He followed still; "I thought you were weaker." he said.

"I thought you were meaner."

"You thought wrong Weasley."

"Error is human, and thus I officially proclaim that Draco Malfoy is Human! And that's bound to get the Prophets' front page…" She joked while Draco sat down on the side of the padded room to watch her work out her moves. They flowed as strong and smooth as water. Precise. Strong. Supple. She was _good_. "I can't wait to be out of here. Out of Hogwarts…on the battle field. Fighting for my life, avenging the innocents!Oh! The thrill of the fight Draco! Pumping through your body, adrenaline clogging your system!" She did a high kick and allowed the inertia to make her gracefully spin and fall on the floor, laughing. Rolling on her stomach she peered at Draco thou her fingers. "You must think I'm mad…"

"-No"

"-Ron does."

"Your brother is a git. I fell the same way. The thrill is better than Quiddich, better than anything."

"Are you sure?" She asked teasingly.

"-Sneaky Weasel."

"-My, thank you Ferret." She amused her self doing to and fro movements with her feet in the air while he debated with him-self. "Was the Potions Quiz excuse true?"

"Alas…" she sighed.

"What's a Gasep? "

"-A pearl you sometimes find in Ashwinder nests. It's extremely rare, used in divers healing potions but if swallowed without preparation, will kill in a mater of seconds." She said in monotone.

"That's 7th year level." said Draco, deadpan.

"I never said I was studying Potions back there. Your arguing was getting on my nerves so I punished you by ignoring your behavior and punished the trio earlier today. Simple."

Draco stood up."Fight me."

"Why?" whined the red head, suddenly looking quite innocent.

"Are you scared?"

"Tired." Ginevra said in a bored tone, letting her legs hit the floor with a thud. Draco dropped his defense and looked down at her mockingly.

"Lazy Woman."

"And proud of it! Say Draco, let's frighten the hole school and hang around together, until the end of the year. Merlin knows we both need intelligent chit-chat once in a wile."

"You want us to be friends?" he asked mockingly.

"Until Kings Cross. After that, no pity. Nothing. We won't talk about our 'political preferences'. Deal?"

Draco looked at her critically before sighing in defeat. She was too cute for him and... though he'd never admit it...he needed the company. And maybe he could get some info about the order in the deal? Who knew. "They're really going to freak out you know?"

She smirked shaking his hand."All the better!"

* * *

**A:n**

**Voila ! I'm not posting the next chapter until I get at least 5 more reviews!**

**Dranius.**

**THisChaPter Has BeEN REvaMpeD**


	4. IV The Moment To Be Nice To The People Y...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

May Dreams Save Us All

_By Dranius_

* * *

IV. The Moment To Be Nice To The People You Loath All Year Round or Christmas. 

One month later, everyone in the castle was used to seeing _and_ darting out of the way of the strange couple walking down a corridor talking animatedly about Quiddich or just sharing an "evil" glance.

Soon it was December, and Christmas was in the air...Along with the little flying bells, fairies, glitter, choirs of ghosts and hordes of very sneaky mistletoe. Draco and Ginevra always had their wand at the ready for the last. In a very short period the 'incendio' had became very popular amongst students and staff; though the teachers would never admit it.

The duo had once tried levitating a bunch of mistletoe over Snape and , had never seen _anyone_ fire a spell that fast."So your going home for Christmas?" she asked. Draco nodded darkly. She sighed."Oh well…" she trailed off before continuing in a stern voice: "Never mind. " Ginevra stopped walking, watching the student standing in front of her, pointing upwards.

"What the—" She looked up, and saw the dreaded plant.

"Do you think I can burn them?" Asked Draco, taking his wand from is cloak. The student blanched.

"Can't. Christmas spirit remember? It's 'the moment to be nice to the people you loath all year round'." She pecked the student and continued talking and walking. Draco discreetly waved his wand behind his back, setting fire to the mistletoe and to the student's robes without her noticing.

"-So what does a Malfoy wish for Christmas? " asked Ginny. "I don't want to starve your family."answered the blond cheekily. "Shut up. Your father has done that for as long as I remembered, stopping my father's political evolution. "

"-Nothing. Really." said Draco. "What? My Father's political evolution or what you want for Christmas? You're not helping …"She pouted, playfully sticking her tongue at him.

"And what about you Kitten? "

She groaned as if the question had actually been painful."The perfect man."

"Sorry, I'm not for sale."

"You mustn't have heard me correctly I'm afraid."

Draco hit her lightly on the head with his fist. She smiled cheekily at him, knowing fully that this action was a rare public display of affection on Draco Malfoy's part.

"Ginny! Ginny!"A panting boy skidded to a halt in front of them."Malfoy." He acknowledged.

"Gin, can we talk?"

"Sure. Draco, I'll catch you up." The blond nodded nodded and went to lean against the wall a bite further on.

"Just to tell you I'm going home for the holidays, and that I—I… erm…how.."

"You want to dump me?" said Ginny, very calmly.

"Yes! –I mean no—well not, not that way. "

"Ok. In that case, it's finished . See you around." The tall red head smiled icily at him and stalked besides Draco. "I gather It went bad." said the blond.

"I'm not sure of who dumped the other first." grumbled the youngest Weasley.

"Too bad. I found a remedy: stick to bimbo airheads. Not capable of sticking two words together in a sentence."said Draco, gently patting the top of her head.

"Are you implying I am a "bimbo airhead?" asked Ginny, glaring at him.

" You're not my girl friend."

"By Hades, no! And thank Aphrodite for that!"

"Does that mean you think I'm a bad lover?" The Slytherin asked mockingly. She sniffed disdainfully and discreetly packed a snow ball. "Yes." The snow ball hit him square in the jaw, he lugged at her, tackling her to the ground. "No! Don't tickle me! NO!"

"-You will pay you blasphemous words!" he roared, stuffing snow down her neck.

"No! It's wet!" He finally let her go and stood up panting. She glared at him from her spot on the floor between his shoes; "You merciless man! Definite class A Death Eater Material!"

"Well, this 'Death Eater' is inviting you for a drink so be thankful."

"-Hark at him." she growled, trying to dislodge the snow stuck under her shirt.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and puller her in the' Tree Broomsticks' and went at the counter to get the drinks while she found a both for both of them. Draco came back with a butter beer and a glass of chilled milk. "So except a never ending supply of milk, what does her Majesty want for Christmas?"

"I think the person who knows I love milk should hare no problem finding a decent present for me, so I'll let you chose." The truth was they both already had each others present planned, but they were just covering it up, knowing fully well the other would never say what they wanted.

"Come on it's evident that you're a milk addict!"

"I can count the people who know about than with one hand. Including you." said the girl, holding five fingers up.

"Tell me."

"You, Dumbledore, Lupin, Mad-Eye and the Dark Lord. It would have been 6 but Sirius is dead."

Draco looked at her curiously."How Does The Dark—"

"You don't want to know." She sipped her milk and licked her lips thoughtfully."It tastes…different, The milk. Sweeter and creamier…"

"It's unicorn milk. Don't tell me you never had some! It's a typical Christmas drink!Like that thing Muggles drink, Egg Nut or something…" said Draco, frowning. Ginny had really rubbed off on him for him t know that kind of thing.

"Egg Nog." corrected the Weasley "And It's the first time I drink any. It's really expensive you know, and all my brothers just hate milk. Except Charly, but he's gone, so I go for like a month per year without milk and it drives me up the wall!" She laughed and finished the milk.

"-You have a mustache."

"And y_ou_ have not shaved." She replied evenly, licking the milk away and grabbing his chin for closer inspection. She rubbed her thumb on his jaw."In fact you haven't shaved in maybe two or three days.

"Any thing to keep my girl friend away. She says it 'Irritates her sensitive skin'." he said, gently prying his face from her curious hands. Though such attention didn't bother him, her doing at in public was a damaged to his already shredded reputation.

"Her loss. Come on, let's visit Honeyducks! I've no more Chocolate Frogs. "

"Don't tell me you still give them a 10second head start before hunting them down!" sighed the blond, not daring to hear her answer.

"What if I do?"

Draco looked at her like she was crazy.

"May I remind you" started Ginny, poking him lightly "that I'm not the one who feels an insane urge to burn anything flammable? And just loves eating almost raw meat, especially lamb?"

"Hey, you do too!" he said defensively "Anyways at least I have nothing in common with a cat… But _you_, you _are _a cat."

"Are you sure you haven't seen me around catnip?" asked Ginny, slightly embarrassed.

"I think I'll buy you a cat set, you know with one of those claw sharpeners."

"Oh but you do a perfect job Draco!" Snickered the girl.

"You shred my best robes to peaces!" Exclaimed the blond as on old argument surfaced.

"You're the one who said 'search me'." said Ginny defensively.

"Yes. 'Search me' not 'Shred me' . " Draco blinked down at her, deadpan. Ginny rolled her eyes before answering: "Hel-lo Captain Sarcastic… PMS today?"

They both paid for their treats and went on other errands all around Hogsmeade. "Thanks for taking the latest train back to London. Now you'll have to ride through the night because of me..."

"Well it doesn't really matter, and it makes a nice change not having your brother glaring daggers through the back of my head." joked Draco, handing her a chocolate frog.

"Yea, my brother can sure be—" Ginny stopped in mid-sentence, her face lost all its color as her packets tumbled from her arms. She ran across the street almost getting run over by a horse in process. Draco picked her things up and went after her, feeling worried (well as worried as a Malfoy can feel which is not much). She was clutching a Prophet, and her body was shaking as her eyes darted over the front page. "No…"

By the time the paper had hit the ground, Ginevra was half way down the street, running hard for the castle. Draco picked it and looked pensively at the titles ,then pocketed the 'Prophet' watching Ginevra kick a Thestral at full gallop, in direction of the castle.

The old mans eyes twinkled in the darkness of his cloak as he watched the young blond shift his packages and disappear in a dark alley. Somehow he'd expected more from Draco Malfoy. But, at the same time, was he really allowed to expect anything from that impetuous Dragon? Draco Malfoy may care, but he was a Malfoy. And Malfoys are raised to be… _Malfoy_s.

He suckled on his lemon drop pensively, and smiled. He knew his optimism would be the death of him, but he had hoped the young Slytherin would have at least done something for the only person who really cared for him with out expecting anything in return.

But it seemed he would not. And that was one of the rare times Dumbledore was wrong. Because there is a lot more to Draco Malfoy that anyone could fathom, and that was one of the reasons Ginevra liked the handsome boy so much: he had a knack for proving others wrong.

* * *

**An/ voila…**

* * *

_Special note from the author TO: AuthoressMegaRose; (and anyone who bothers to read it...)_

_Your question was quite interesting,_

Quote:(…)"It seems unlikely to me that dear Draco wouldn't have reconized the loverly Ginny in the library. Shes been at the school for quite sometime now and I think that he just might have known he was kissing a Weasley"(...)

_and that is what half my fic is about: psychologies._

_Draco Malfoys psychological profile is one of the hardest I have ever worked on. In shadow walkers he's rather easy to understand. But in this fic, he is very complicated._

_Ginny is to._

_Any way. Ginny has changed a lot in the past summer, and in Draco Malfoys books:_

Weasley orange hair, freckles, ugly, stupid…ect.

_And when that was drummed in your head since you're a kid it kind of sticks. _

_His mind could not admit it was a Weasley: it just did not work (A Malfoy can not be attracted to a Weasley in any case)._

_On an other plan, it would be like someone telling you after the 17 years of your life that what you were told all your live was a sunflower, is in fact a rose. _

_But I guess that at a certain level his subconscious he did know. That's what triggered_

" He lost his temper and snatched the file away from her."

_Normally, Draco would not have lost his temper, only it's a proved fact that we lose our temper when something we don't accept is being forced onto us._

_So there, I hope you don't mind my psycho babbling, and that it helped understand a little about DM!_

* * *

**Review if you love me…**

**Well even if you hate the story. Just, help me improve it!**

**Me, the perfection maniac, with major spelling and grammar problems.**

**Alias, Dranius.**

**Oh and…**

THANK YOU FOR ALL MY WONDERFUL REVIEWS!


	5. V All He Wanted or What She Needed

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

V. All He Wanted or What She Needed

Draco entered a side road, leading to one of Hogsmeade's disreputable alleys, he hadn't bothered to follow the Cat, knowing very well (and at expense) she needed her 'alone time', something very few people understood. Especially Gryffindors, who would have rushed after their friend only bothering her more. He entered a very clean shop. A _freakishly_ clean shop. He often came here for 'affair' because he knew the owner was as strict about his merchandise than he was about the neatness of his store.

"I came for the packet I'd ordered about 2 week ago, under the name of Malfoy."

"Ah, yes I remember clearly, a very fine article you asked me, very rare."

"You know budget is not my problem, and I _do_ hope you have found it. It would be sad to have your little business lost to our services." Draco said pleasantly. The veiled threat floated in the air for a few seconds.

"-Of course I do have it! When have I ever failed you?" The man dived under the counter only to reappear after a few seconds, proudly depositing a packet wrapped in brown paper between them.

"-Good." Draco tucked the packet under his arm, dumping a pouch loaded with galleons on the counter and exited the shop, trudging his way through the snow to the dark castle ahead.

If his girlfriend discovered he'd just spent almost 200 Galeons on his Kitten, she'd have his head nailed over her chimney in no time. _Ok,_ he hadn't bought her a present, but she didn't _deserve_ one either. She'd gave him a _photo__ of herself_ as a present. What would her want her photo _for_? Did she expect him to frame it and put it on his bedside table or something?

He spoke the password and entered the all too sunny realm of the Gryffindors."What are you doing here Death Eater? This is supposed to be a Slytherin-free territory."

Draco glanced at the boy with mousy brown hair who'd spoken. He had a camera hanging around his neck. He recalled Ginevra chatting about him once … He was a 6th year Potter maniac, president of the Harry Potter fan-club since Ginny had left. _Now if only he could remember his name…_

"Creepy?"

"Creevey. Colin Creevey."

Draco shrugged, not really caring. "Ginevra is in her room?"

"Yes. I hope you're not the reason she's crying. I tried to comfort her but she tried to throttle me with my camera."

Draco smirked arching an eyebrow. Typically her. He took his wand out, making the Creepy-boy take a step back, searching his wand in a frenzy."Cool down Creepy. I'm not going to attack you. For now. _Expecto Patronum_"A sleek animal slid out of Draco's wand and strolled up one of the spiraling staircases.

Draco sat on one of the unhealthy overstuffed chairs and watched the Griffindor boy unblinkingly. And watched. And watched. And watched. And—

"I think I'll be going to Hogsmeade now." Draco looked at him harder. The boy gulped and fled out of the room like all hell was behind him. Witch it was. A very pleased Draco contemplated the empty common room, wondering if he could possibly place a few 'surprises' here and there. Something slumped on the hearthrug in front of a fireplace.

"Don't throw yourself in the fire Kitten."

"You're the one who has an insane fascination with fire; not me." She said sleepily, peering at him through her fingers.

"Will you be all right?" he asked gently.

"Of course, I'm just a little sentimental a Christmas, that's all." She grinned at him and threw him a large mushy packet.

"Happy Christmas. Don't die; Be happy; Have lots of kids; Bla-bla-bla…"

"Same for me;" He said throwing her what he'd purchased minutes ago but then paused, thinking."Kitten don't bite my head of, but I just can't picture you baking cakes in a cozy little cottage; plagued by hordes of red headed kids, waiting for the 'love of your life' to come back from a hard days work whit a kiss and a nice hot supper."

"Ugh. Creepy." she muttered.

"He's out in Hogsmeade."

"Huh?" Ginny gave him a strange look.

"Are you opening your present any time soon, Kitten?" asked Draco, rolling her eyes.

Ginny gleefully shred the paper away and unfolded the magnificent garment. It was a battle robe of the finest kind. The outside was made of emerald linen and had heating as well as waterproof spells woven in. It was lined with very thin black silk, but what made it special was what there was between the materials: a feather-light, indestructible dwarf chain mail, cooled in dragon-blood. It's cut reminded her of a coat from a Muggle film she'd seen photos of, called Matrix. "Draco… this is…I…wow!"

"Do you like it?" he purred.

"Are you daft? Of course I do! It's exactly what I wanted!" She discarded her own robes and slipped her present over her clothes, it's cut shifted slightly, adjusting itself to fit her shape perfectly. He surveyed his choice smugly. He liked to see a woman who could pull off wearing the clothes he chose for her. "Well, my good taste has saved you ,once again, of a major style disaster. I must say I am good at picking colors."

"Draco, I've already promised you more than a 100 times I'd _never wear pink again_. Okay? Do you feel safe now? And you know, in the tradition, us poorest families like seeing our close ones take the paper of what has cost us weeks of starvation to afford. I promise _this one_ doesn't bite." Draco peeled the paper away and unfolded a Slytherin-green turtleneck sweater made of soft wool and an enormous scarf made in the same material."Slytherin color, hun'?" Stated Draco, but his mind was reeling.

Weeks of starvation… _weeks of starvation_ ! Just how long did she have to save up to buy him this present? Starvation? Did that mean she didn't eat to _buy him a sweater_! He was half panicked at the prospect of her scarifying her health for him and was about to give her the sweater and scarf back (which, by the way, he had somehow become very fond of in the last 20 seconds of realization) and make her give it back to the store and get her money back. It must have cost a fortune!

"Yeah it was green or purple. My mom only sent me those two colors when I asked her for wool…and I figured purple wasn't your color."

"You made this?" asked Draco, a sudden weight being lifted from his shoulders as realization dawned upon him.

"With mine own hands. No Magic"

"It's very nice."

Ginny beamed at him knowing this would be as close she would get from having a real non-sarcastic 'thank you' from him."I must go now. The train is leaving in half an hour and it takes 15 minutes to go to Hogsmeade Station. "

"Okay Draco, I'll come with you to the doors." Said Ginevra gracefully standing and striding through the portrait closely followed by a slightly disturbed Draco. She halted, looking happy as usual. Draco looked down at her.

"Take care of yourself Cat."

"You too Dragon. Tell your father (that you couldn't speak to anyway because he escaped from Azkaban and is a very researched convict, but you never know) that I hate him and tell you're mum she did a wonder full work on your physical side."

"Yeah. Sure. Do you want me to come back as disfigured as Potter or something?"

"Why? Would they dare damage my very own personal talking-walking chew-toy?" She said jokingly before shoving him in the cold."You're going to miss your train Draco. Hurry up! Do you realize you make me sound like mum?" She waved good by at him from the great doors as he walked deeper in the snowy road and disappeared shortly after. Draco rapidly tugged through the snow, thankful for him new ;very warm; scarf. He couldn't stop him-self from worrying about the Cat –Even though Malfoys don't worry— He reminded himself sternly.

But the girl could be very clumsy at times; what is she fell in a seldom used stair case?—She was _always_ exploring the stupid dreary places no-one wanted to know about. And of course, she always did that in the middle of the night when no-one would hear her cries for help _that is_ if she could _still_ cry out for help. That was it, he knew it: she'd manage to pick a fight again; or worst; Filch would corner her and hang her to a ceiling with those horrid manacles of his and torture her and— He jumped when Professor Snape's voice cut in his thoughts as precisely as a scalpel. "Is Miss Weasley not with you?"

" She's at the castle, I don't think she would have a good time at Malfoy Manor with me." answered Draco.

"Are you saying that you left her alone after she lost two of the people she loved the most? Alone, at the time of the year sweet girls like her think about _family_? She's the only person who really cares for you Draco…for who you are." Draco's head shot up his brain went on overdrive.

"Tel them I'm gathering information about the Order at Hogwarts. Tell them I found a lead or something; studying for ASPICS… I don't know! Just find something!" He yelled the last sentence over his shoulder, while running in the opposite direction of the Hogwarts Express. Snape almost smiled while boarding the train. He knew it. Dumbledore was wrong...

Draco Malfoy _could_ do something good, without expecting anything in return. The professor shook his head. _' without expecting anything in return…'_

No... Draco would never do that. But he would do something for the girl…_Oh_, yes... Snape had the feeling the young man could do anything for her. Though deep down... Draco might have been hoping for something in return without knowing it.

Draco's mind was racing at the same rhythm curses were pouring out of him mouth. Very fast. He should have known she was faking. He should have! She had been _too joyous_… if she had been okay she would have wined; just to bug him. But she hadn't. She'd played happy just to ease his mind.

Sweat and loving… Draco was getting sick of those typically Gryffindor morals that putt other's welfare before ones own feelings. It was so…_unselfish_. He realized he didn't deserve her.

And that was a new, startling concept to him. He's stuck with her for the information. The distraction. But now... now it was more. So much more. _She was his_.

He burst through to doors and skidded across the hall, bounding up the stairs, hardly decreasing his speed as he jumped over Mrs. Norris. Dumbledor looked at a startled McGonagall.

"It seems Mr. Malfoy will be staying with us this winter…"

Draco burst in the Gryff common room for the second time that day and stopped dead. "Oh, I know I must look stupid crying over old photos. You can taunt me is you want, I'm being stupid really…" Ginevra said, looking at him trying to make up for the tears trapped in her lashes with a joking; and pitifully shaky; voice. She was sitting in a large armchair, wrapped in a cover. A large photo album was open on her knees.

Draco felt his stomach sink. He walked in front of her and collapsed on his knees, never breaking eye contact. Taking the book, he closed it and put I on the floor, wiping one of her tears away with his thumb. He gently nuzzled his head on her lap and rested it there, arms wrapped around her waist. His silent way of saying how sorry he was.

If the Slytherin hadn't come back, she'd have spent the festivities crying. Alone. He closed his eyes, silently welcoming Snapes 'advice'. He felt her play with his hair; he never let anyone but her play with his hair. A purring noise came from her, encircling him, soothing his agitated nerves, making him feel at peace… Or was it just her presence who had that effect on him?

The blond sighed."I'm staying with you Kitten." Draco almost smiled. What he'd really wanted for Christmas was to stay with her.

* * *

**AN; Thanks for all your reviews!**

* * *

And I am really enjoying AuthoressMegaRoses' reviews, now these are questions to rival my genius…and help me get the fic all nice and _thick_ (it helps me not to end up with a 'we are the Bad Guys so we're going to kill the Good Guys' kind of fic… shivers in disgust). So…

* * *

(Quote Question) _'In Order of the Phoenix Ginny couldn't see the Thestrals. So does this mean she's seen someone die?  
Or am I wrong and she could see them in the books?'_

Reply:

You are right she could not see them in OoTP, well at least that's what Harry thinks.

(p674: Ron, Hermoine and Ginny were however staying motionless on the spot, open mouthed and staring (…) "How we supposed to get on, when we can't see these things?" )

What happened may seem complicated, and surreal, but I like it.

It plays an important part of Ginny's "psyche".

Ginevra, is a _very _intelligent girl.

When knowing Intelligence is in fact, ones aptitude to anticipate and adapt to certain circumstances to save ones hide in a minimum of time in an effective and convincing way.

She _could_ see the Thestrals, but if she had made known she could, you (and she) can imagine her brothers reaction and all the questions that would dig up(as well as a certain diary…).

The key to the is the Chamber.

Tom said she was alive but 'just', in other words she was on the border of death.

She saw her own death, it was there, mere inches from her, before Harry destroyed the diary, sending all the life back into her in one blow, shoving her back in the 'living' world from Deaths realm.

Now you know one of the reasons why she can see the Thestrals.

* * *

**THANK YOU!**

**And don't forget to………………………. REVIEW!**

**(you know how I love replying to your questions…)**

Dranuis.


	6. VI The Dream Team's Return or Can I Camp...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Dranuis's note:. most of your questions will find a reply in this chapter, and the fluff bunnies are on the move again…urgh!

You know the irony about this story is that I thought it would be a complete failure, and I though my other one would be a success.

I guess I was wrong, hun?

I'm proud you like my littlest baby.

* * *

May Dreams Save Us All

_By Dranius_

VI. The Dream Team's return or "Can I camp in your room tonight? "

* * *

She was beautiful, so beautiful… Perfect under every angle…Harry Potter sighed dreamily, steaming up the window he was looking out of. Well, giving the illusion of staring out of and that with the goofiest expression one can imagine. Right now, though, he was going back to Hogwarts, after the longest Christmas holidays he seemed to have ever lived.

A Christmas holiday without her.

The Express rattled noisily, jerking to and fro as it sped past a meadow full of sheep entertaining themselves with hay. Sheep… it made him think about the sweater she'd been knitting not so long time ago. A green one. She'd told him it was for someone she appreciated very much. He knew it was for him. He knew it. She hadn't managed to finish it for Christmas; that was all.

She _was_ in love with him after all. Oh, he could picture it now…

_She was waiting for him in the castle door, bashfully clutching a packet. He would stand in front of her and smile and she would furiously blush before timidly handing him the packet._

_He would open it and discover the sweater._

_"I wanted to give it to you for Christmas," ;she would say; " but I hadn't finished it on time…"_

_And then he would brush a strand of her hair away, and say:_

_"Never mind."_

_And then he would kiss her, while Malfoy would mop in the background._

_Then Ron would be thrilled and Molly would—_Harry!— _be thrilled and there would be a great marriage and lots of kid—_HARRY!—

Harry jumped and looked accusingly at Ron."What?" He snapped a little more nastily than he intended to."We're at Hogwarts. Are you okay, Harry? You looked a little…absent." Said Hermione.

"No, I'm fine. Come on, let's try and get an empty carriage." Now was the moment of his life! His dreams were going to come true! After a Malfoy free holiday, Ginny was sure to realize she was still in love with him! It would be his moment of glory!At last…

Harry smiled dreamily while Ron and Hermione exchanged a worried look.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginny was not spending such a Malfoy-free time. Breathing heavily she pressed herself between a statue she'd rather not describe and a slightly damp wall; concealing herself the best she could. He was there. She knew he was there. She could feel him close by. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around, dreading who she would see.

"-Boo." The sound was like a gun shot: Ginny did a quick judo move on Draco and ran for it; while he managed to get up from his violent 'fall' and pursue her. Ginny smirked, somehow managing to increase her speed and jumped over the railing to the second floor, hardly bothering with something as futile as stairs. The Slytherin managed to block her route; forcing her in the great hall. Straight in Harry's not so likely dream.

Ron watched as his sister dashed in the hall; or rather jumped over a balustrade and landed in the hall; only to be twirled round by none other than Draco Malfoy. She kicked him, but he caught her foot and made her fall. A few minutes of skirmishing later Ginevra screeched delightfully."Weasley! Get of my back this instant!" Ginny didn't pay head and looked at the mob from her vantage point. "Hello Ronykins! How was your holiday?"

Ron looked at Harry with a desperate look on his face. "Please… please tell me my sister is _not_ straddling Malfoy's back messing up his hair and please tell me she didn't call me Ronykins in front of the _entire school_."

A slightly puzzled Ginny looked at Ron mutter to himself furiously while Harry seemed shell-shocked, glaring at Draco's chess repeating 'my sweater' over and over again. She leaned her elbows on Draco's shoulders and rested her chin on the top of his head pensively."These guys are weird."

"Weasley. May I remind you you're currently perched on me?"

"Ginny?"

"Yes Hermione? Can I do something for your service?"

" It would be nice if you could get off Malfoy. For the sake of your brothers sanity."

"No."

"Weasley; you are getting off. Willingly or not I don't care, but I'll be throwing you off in a few seconds."

"Shut up Malfoy, and don't speak to my sister like that! Ginny get down this instant! I'll owl mum if you don't."

"-Ronald Weasley; if you owl Mum, I'll tell her about the loose floor board under your bed. And you don't want _that _happening, brother dearest, do you?"

There was a blur of movement and Ginny was being pined to the wall by Draco in what would have been a compromising position if someone would have bothered to picture a Weasley and a Malfoy doing something else than fighting in a perfectly nonsexual way. Gold and Sliver clashed, as Draco lowered his head to Ginny's level, their noses barely touching."I caught you. You know what that means don't you?"

Ginny lowered her gaze in defeat.

"-We had a deal Ginny. You must do it now."

Ginny met his gaze and glared. "I want it to be clear in your head, Draco Malfoy, that I won't enjoy it one bit. And I'm doing it only because I have to."

Draco nodded. "In my room tonight at 10."

Ginny looked at his disgustedly."You want to eat Mint lamb at 10 in the evening?"

"How about tomorrow at super time in the kitchen then? In the meantime, do you mind unwrapping your legs from round my waist? "

"Ginny!"

To make long things short an hour and many, _many_ arguments later the golden trio declared they had some homework to do and left to presumably plot Voldemort's downfall in a secluded region of the castle while Ginny fumed and Draco watched in amusement.

A few days later a bored to tears Draco was walking down a deserted hall one evening (or early in the morning), supposedly patrolling, when Ginny walked out of a supply closet, calmly buttoning up her skirt.

She spotted him and smiled, now buttoning the top of her blouse.

"Hi Draco! See, it's only Malfoy, you can come out now."

There was a mumbling sound, and Ginny sighed: who ever was in the closet thought Draco Malfoy was a perfectly good reason to stay hidden amongst Filches old brooms and boxes of "Squeaky Clean Soap".

"Okay. Be like that." She slammed the boor and took her tie from of her shoulder, tentatively waving it in Draco's general direction.

"You know how bad I am with ties."

"The slipknot you did last time was quite impressive. Did you ever consider a career as hangman?"

"Just do it for me please?" Draco watched Ginny make a go for the puppy dog look, and manage to look cute; so he said."Stop puling that face: it looks like you're suffering from gastric problems. And give me the horrid tie."

Ginny beamed at him and patiently waited while he did the knot around her neck, holding her hair out of the way. "Can I camp in your room tonight? "

"Why? Haven't you got one?"

"Well, seen I share it with a troop of fashion/gossip victims, I would say _no_. We can't all be Head Boys mister I-have-a-private-room. And you don't have the golden trio waiting for you in the common room badly in need of an explanation of 'why are you out at one in the morning?' and craving the 'Who is he? Is it Malfoy?' question"

"Okay. You can." Draco led her to his room and muttered the pass word: a seemingly random portion of wall became translucent and he and Ginny stepped through it. Ginevra bounded on his bed and curled up, kicking her shoes of.

"That's my bed."

"It smells like you." countered Ginny, ignoring the point.

"You're dense."

"No! I'm not. I'm just confident you'll let me sleep on it."She smiled sweetly at him, but Draco didn't buy it. "On the couch." ; said Draco.

"That's no way to treat a lady; you should be ashamed of yourself!"

"On the _floor_."

"I've changed my mind the couch looks perfect!" Ginevra opened his dresser and pushed his boxers aside looking for an elusive pajama top. Draco just looked at her dubiously, wondering if her dare had any limits."Take a Shower, I don't want Weasley germs all over the place." She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and licked his cheek, jumping out of reach and immense smirk gracing her features. "Too bad." she chanted.

"You are revolting."

"That's why you love me, Dragon, remember?" she exclaimed shutting the bathroom door in his face. Draco suddenly wondered how he could let her within five meters of his person. In Hades name, How? She used up all his shampoo, borrowed is razor and…wasn't it yesterday she'd wore one of his blouses because all of her own were in the wash? Oblivious to his thoughts Ginevra was taking her shower.

She always loved using Draco's bathroom: it smelt of expensive aftershave and there were all sorts of things to use. She especially loved his shampoo; it somehow did wonders with her hair. Thankful for not having to use Draco's razor again (he'd thrown a fit last time: for obscure reasons he seemed to think razors were like toothbrushes; they can't be borrowed. Ginny was glad he hadn't noticed the decrease in the toothpaste level.)

Draco watched Ginny exit the bathroom closely followed by a puff of smoke, her hair wrapped up in a towel."You know were to find a comb." He muttered averting his gaze. He closed the bathroom door and exhaled deeply, leaning against it, desperately trying to fend of the image of a half naked girl prancing around his room in his clothes with a wand stuck in the band of her boxers. Not her boxers. _His_ boxers.

A man! He was only a man! _A mere boy with a case of raging hormones and a drop dead gorgeous girl probably lying on his bed._ Sneered a very aggravated voice on his head. He gulped. "It's a cold shower for you Draco."

As soon as he exited the relative security of the bathroom; Draco regretted doing so. Ginny was sitting on front of a mirror, combing her hair wile studying her reflection. "Why can't I find 'the' man ?" Amongst the top ten questions no male wants to be confronted to, closely followed by "What did you buy for my birthday?", "Why can't I find the man?" Was a definite 3rd place. Well...unless you were gay, but Draco was not gay. Draco thought fast for an appropriate response.

"I don't think he's stopped running just yet." was his clumsy yet sincere answer. Ginny ignored his comment as examined her reflection closely. "You're a guy Draco, you must know what's wrong with me. Am I ugly or something? Am I stupid? I know I'm not exactly on the light side; but come on; who wants to date an underweight rat?" she slumped on the bed and glared at the ceiling. "It may be linked to the fact that your brother personally hunts down any man who so much as looks in your general direction, or because you hang around with the sexiest guy in the castle. Then again it may be because you can easily outwit them all. Or maybe you only attract the jerks and the 'nice guys' are scared off by your gorgeous body."

"Come on the last one was nice!" said Ginny, resting her chin over her crossed arms.

"The closet one or the one before that?" asked Draco, visibly disgusted at both prospects.

"Same thing."

"A complete idiot. I don't like him."

"You didn't like any of the others anyway." complained Ginny, pouting.

"Well you're the one dating them! I don't have to like them. And you never liked my girls."

"-A bunch of dumb, plastic dolls. The kind that scar of common sense and make neurones cower if fear at ending up stuck in the void between their ears. They threw themselves at your feet! Revolting; a disgrace to the female population." Ginny suddenly wondered if she'd sounded as jealous as she didn't want to fell she was in the last sentence. Luckily, Draco didn't seem to notice. "They all do." stated the blond, matter of factly.

"You don't see _me_ doing that!"

"No you took a short cut and threw yourself in my bed seconds ago." Ginny threw a pillow at him, he easily caught it and threw it in front of the fire. Ginny grumbled something not very polite involving a stick and made her bed on the couch, while Draco just smirked at her from the coziness of his bed, reminding her she was the one who'd wanted to stay. One she was in bed he flicked his wand: the lights went out and the fire dimmed itself to red embers.

He felt Ginevra fall to sleep and struggled not to toss and turn. He absolutely hated sleeping with a top, even though unbuttoned. But he didn't feel like going through unasked traumas and arguments. Draco soon fell to sleep anyway, unaware of the violent nightmares Ginny had hours later, which made her crawl in his bed seeking comfort.

She would never admit it but he was the only person that managed to calm her down after one of them, by just being there. It has something to do with his presence, like some enormous almost feral beast, ready to shred whatever endangered what was his. And she didn't mind that kind of protection.

Especially after her nightmares.

* * *

**AN:**

* * *

Q&A

* * *

(Question )_The kitten and dragon names are cute but how did they come about? Did they just start to randomly call themselves that? Or do they sense something?_

(A)As for the nick names… they just call that each other in private; and they kind of sensed the others nature Without even thinking about it…they just; kind of _knew_.

Question)_What happened to the Weasleys?_

(A)If you're referring to the 'prophet' incident I'm not revealing anything on the incident because it will serve a purpose much later but is not necessary just now.

(Question)_How in all of this does Harry, Hermione, and Ron have nothing to say?_

Well, I thing this chap is a bit of a reply to the "Golden Trio" mystery. It is not that they don't care, but Ginny can be _very_ persuasive, and having her around Malfoy keeps her out of their way in their 'Voldemort Annihilation Quest'. It may seem selfish, but they're a little wrapped up in their world; it's quite noticeable in the books that they only go out of their way for Ginny when she's doing something 'bad'. And as you've seen they do have something to say, but Ginny has a very good wand aim and is a vicious fighter. As for Draco, it' said in the last chapter how he disguises his relation with Ginny it has a double effect: his father leaves him alone, and he gets on the trios nerves whilst having the time of his life.

* * *

Thanks you for all my wonderful reviews. it's really nice to know people like my work, at it really helps me pursue my writing studies (yes; I want to be an author; aren't you worried?)and it also makes me write faster. (notice the1 chapter a Week rhythm? that's because every time I open my mail box I get wonderful reviews and I think, "hey? Why not write a bit to make these people happy?"

(-)

**So...Reviewing is good for you!**

**(It gets the next chapter out faster)**

**Review!**

**Dranius.**


	7. VII Blaise Zabini and Night Mares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

* * *

_May Dreams Save Us All _

_By Dranius_

* * *

VII. Blaise Zabini and Night Mares

Waking up with someone cuddled up against your chess, one leg slung over your side and a breath warm on your neck, is not that bad of an experience. As a mater of fact, Draco wouldn't mind it happening more often, but couldn't help feeling a small shade of regret since the only reason Ginny Weasley would willingly share a bed with him was a NightMare.

He always mentally put two capital letters at that word when associated with the fiery Gryffindor; after all, something potent enough to scare her merited _at lest_ one. NightMares… "Who or _what_ haunts your dreams? What could frighten someone as strong as you in a Malfoy's arms?"

Looking at her fiery mane fanned on the soft white pillows, he dismissed the small voice hidden in the long forgotten corridors of his psych that prayed the NightMares would never stop. She shifted slightly and opened her sleepy eyes, their cognac hues glowing warmly. She looked at him for a while, pensive, and closed her eyes again, not bothering to say a word.

Neither of them moved for some time, not wanting to disturb this rare moment of complete and utter peace. Draco carefully untangled her from his limbs and clothes, skillfully ignoring her attractive pout, and stalked to his closet. He was browsing through his robes when she at last bothered to stand up and stood besides him, pensively evaluating his choice of clothes."So, how many have the honor of waking besides the illustrious Malfoy?"

"One. I kick the others out if they ever manage to make their way in my lair."

"Really." She somehow managed to make that simple word sound like a statement more then a question; but Draco didn't bother to counter her early morning provocation. She fished a pair of jeans and plain robes from his fifth year stack; both black, and borrowed one if his gray V neck sweaters from under his nose. She paced to the bathroom door and looked at him dubiously;"I guess we're each others first at 'waking up besides someone' in that case, and I don't kick them out, I just leave."The door clicked shut.

Draco wondered why he felt relived and frustrated at the same time; that girl was driving him nuts. He got dressed and waited patiently for her. Well, not that patiently, but he at least managed to knock at the bathroom door only five times, and that; he considered was quite an achievement.

He felt his knees turn to butter when she appeared in the bathroom's door frame haughtily arching an eyebrow at him, one hand on her hip whilst leaning her weight on it, and resting her shoulder on the frame.

The robes were open, and the jeans had been shrunk to fit her size, the sweater hadn't been modified, thus the too large V-neck was hanging off one of her shoulders.

It seamed the only thing she was wearing under it was a bra. _Hades, she managed to make careless boyishness look; well; sexy! _Draco decided to be nice for once. "You took your sweet time, didn't you Weasley?" Ginny managed to look at him down her nose (even though he was taller than her) and brushed past him and through the door.

Draco followed suite shaking his head. Deep inside, he was worried for her. For their-- _her_ future; for everything. Soon; he wouldn't be able to watch over her anymore…and it scared him.

_End of May_

* * *

A lithe shadow silently made it's way across the dark dungeons. It stopped abruptly, sensing something and ducked behind a large statue. Professor Snape stalked past its hiding place, visibly unaware of the golden glare following his progress with rapt attention. His echoing steps dimmed and the shadow resumed its stealthy progress.

It finally stopped and looked around. The shadow blurred and a human shape stood in frond of a large door, deftly picking the lock. Ginny smirked when the mechanism clicked and pushed the door open.

The frightening boy was there; but he wasn't in any condition to fight. Far from that. He was holding a long, jagged, wicked looking knife over his arm. His arm; Which harbored long red streaks. The streaks; blood tickling from them gently…marring his dqrk skin just as surely as the Dark Mark soon would.

Drop by Drop.

Sorrow by Sorrow.

Pain by Pain.

Blaise Zabini was what wizards called a Cutter.

"How long have you known?" he asked without a trace of anger. Ginny closed the door and faced him, gently taking his arm and dabbing the blood away with her handkerchief. "For some time, Blaise."

"You shouldn't be here. Not without Malfoy to protect you." he said, uncurling his imposing frame.

"Nowhere is a safe place for a Cutter. You know Cutting is considered a flaw by Voldemort." The tall dark boy looked at the red head blankly."I have come to ask you something. I know why you Cut tonight Blaise."

"Do you." He'd said that making is clear he wasn't asking a question.

"You love her Blaise..." Ginny sighed, watching him.

"I had to make her go."

"I know. Both of you would have been killed because of something as pure as love. I don't blame you" Ginevra sat down on a dusty bench and looked at Blaise sadly. He looked away. "She could die anyway." he muttered.

"Luna is a very special person to you. I can see it now."

"I love her."

"You Cut for her." countered th redhead.

"What about Malfoy? Aren't you worried for him?" Ginny smiled maliciously at Blaise; but her eyes were aggrieved. "That is why, I have come… to _you_. I have come to ask you to take care of Draco while I can't. If you do; I will make sure Luna is happy the best I can." Blaise had a far away look for a moment but it suddenly sharpened. "I want a Blood Oath."

"We can't. It wouldn't last. When you'll get the Mark, the Blood oath will break."

"How come?"

"It is not my place to tell you how the Mark is etched in you. We are both Pure Bloods, let it be in the traditional way." Blaise nodded. "I'd thought about it, but a wasn't sure the Weasley Clan had any of those Pure Blood ethics left."

"I have."Ginny said, taking her wand out and pointing it at her bared midriff. "_Promittum nobilis fidelia familliare_"

There was a flash of light and a little black tattoo like circle appeared around her navel. "If I break the oath, the circle will appear on your skin with a slight heat. If you break your side of the bargain, the circle will disappear from mine in the same way."

"I'd heard about the Weasley ring. I'd never thought it true." Blaise told Ginny as she moved away from him, reaching the door. "Good night Blaise. And, please? Take care of him." Ginny disappeared in a nearby hall, once again, her shadow blurring.

* * *

Draco Malfoy's cold eyes bore into Ernie Macmillan, with something akin to murder. They were making quite a scene, Ernie frozen in the action of crawling away as Draco loomed menacingly over his trembling and bloodied figure. Ernie was like a deer caught in the headlights; although the headlight was Draco's glacial expression.

The Dining Hall was dead silent save for Ernie's ragged breathing. Draco leisurely took his wand out and deliberately waved it in a painfully slow motion, making them all wonder if he was going to curse the poor kid. Instead the disrupted table and benches rearranged themselves neatly.

Ernie slowly inched away from Draco, trying not to make any false moves that might make him attack; in fact the boy had the strange impression the frightening boy would sooner blow fire at him than anything else. Draco's expression slowly changed into a chilling smile that didn't reach his eyes, completely alarming the audience about their welfare.

Ernie crawled a little faster and Draco slowly walked behind him, always leaving a few meters between them. Ernie whimpered and ran for it; crossing Ginny in the Hall's door way. "Hey guys! Why such long faces? " Chirped the girl.

The spell was broken, the students resumed their eating and Draco somewhat relaxed. "Nothing important." Growled Draco, turning his back on her and stiffly sitting at the Slytherin table. Ginny followed him and put her hands on his shoulders."Nothing! Are you kidding me? Last time your shoulders were that tense it was after a mysterious meeting with Snape. Anyway talking of Snape, he does look sick doesn't he?"

"…"

"And so do you. You're paler than usual, and that is something." Draco still didn't say anything, only glared straight ahead of him, at nothing in particular. Ginny sighed. She knew why Snape and he were 'sick'. She gently rubbed Draco's shoulders and grabbed a croissant before leaving the hall. If he wanted to be left alone, she wouldn't be the one to impose herself.

That was Parkinson's job.

* * *

An: Review! By Now you should be starting to guess things…

PLease review! (I's good for the heart...)


	8. VIII Charlies Socks and Wandering Ron

* * *

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Ginny sighed. _

_She knew why Snape and he were 'sick'. She gently rubbed Draco's shoulders and grabbed a croissant before leaving the hall. If he wanted to be left alone, she wouldn't be the one to impose herself._

_That was Parkinson's job._

* * *

**VIII. Charlie's Socks and a Wandering Ron**

Draco looked at Ginevra thoughtfully as she waited for her brother in the hall. Her brother didn't really bother him, yet he was there waiting and looking around fiercely. What bothered him was Potter's new attitude. It was stranger than usual, especially around his Kitten, and Draco didn't like his new attitude at all. "Ron! I'm here!" She said, jumping up and down and waving frantically almost beheading a couple of scared first years.

"Great! The three of us just had special training with a few others. Why didn't you join? I thought you'd been proposed the course." Draco leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, dramatically sighing. Ginny ignored him. "Yes, I was, but I like my free hours to stay _free." _

Draco had the sneaking suspicion he was the only one who had noticed she'd left out the end of the sentence. _Yes, I have but I like my free hours to stay _free _from you._

_"_But Ginny! You must know how to defend your self properly! We're not talking about scratching them with your petty little nails! We're talking about real defense here! Were talking about a world where horny sex-obsessed Death Eaters are on the loose!" Draco was strangling himself from trying to hide his laughter by coughing since the 'defend yourself properly' part. By now he was blue from air deprivation. "What's Malfoy laughing about?" snarled Harry. Draco ignored him on concentrated on the complicated task that was inhaling and exhaling air without snorting.

Ginny rolled her eyes at men in general and said; "And you Ronald, suspect that I am not perfectly able to defend myself?"

"Yes." stated Potter, not caring if his red head fried wanted to answer himself to his sister of not. "That's why you will come to the extra courses, I've already talked to the teacher he said it was okay. You're already listed and everything. So as I said, I expect you to be there on time tomorrow." Said Weasley in the patronizing, condescending tone Draco would have used when talking to a House Elf.

Draco stopped laughing, instinctively pressing him self against the wall, ready to duck or run any second. Hermione suddenly kicked in talking very fast with the worst acting skills Draco had ever witnessed. And he had lived half his life around Pansy Parkinson (or rather Pansy had lived half her life around _him_). "Oh! I just remembered I have to pick this really urgent thing in... erm-my room! Yeah; my room. Harry? Ron?"

"Oh yes, _very important_ you see, this... thing." said Ron, who's colors had suddenly drained when he realized it was at him Ginny was looking at with a clear intent to murder murder and _not_ the portrait of some one who looked way to much like Trelawney wearing a polka dotted bikini for comfort.

Ginny's glare never left their retreating backs wile the three of then hurried away heads bent together, and as usual; whispering. "Sometimes I get the feeling I'm one of Charlie's old socks."

"Well there is an improvement: last time you felt like an empty chocolate frog wrapping." said Draco pointing out the 'sunny' side of the situation. "No, It's not an improvement. Charlie's socks smell so strong they happen to have a _personality_. Tried strangling him in his sleep once..."

"See! A chocolate frog wrapping does not have a personality. Count your blessings were they are and smile at--" Ginny cut Draco off: "You, Draco, are not helping."

Draco arched an eyebrow at her. "How come?" he asked innocently. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Keep on asking stupid questions, and I swear I'll punch you."

"Are you—Ouch!" exclaimed Draco, massaging his shoulder. He cocked his hear and tried to look innocent. "Kitten-Kitten, cute, _sweet_ little Kitten, why must you fight me so?"

Ginny spread her arm out and look a step closer to him batting her lashes. "Do you want a hug and a big, sloppy kiss instead?" Draco took a step back, suddenly serious. "No."

Ginny smirked and went away, tossing her hair over her shoulder: "Well then... what are you complaining about?"

* * *

_(meanwhile)_

_They were flirting! Ron was ready to puke._

_She was grinning at the blond like there was no tomorrow, while he was rubbing his shoulder, looking at her reproachfully. She'd touched him! Ron preferred to close his eyes and run away before he could witness the sight of Ginny actually hugging him, like she was about to do._

_He was seriously going to be on the lookout from now on. He'd heard rumors about his sister and the Malfoy, and he hadn't believed them, but now... he had doubts._

_(end)_

* * *

Ginny noticed Ron following her in the halls as soon as he started: Ronald was never a discreet person and his attitude was really getting on her nerves. "Today you will learn how to transfigure an object into an animal of your choice. I am now going to give you a box and in it you will take the object which you will have to transfigure. You have a little more than one hour." Professor McGonagall waved her wand, levitating the boxes on the student's desks. "I trust you have done as I asked and read chapter twenty-seven for today, as well as done your essays, with you may put on my desk. I will check your progress as you work."

Ginny handed in her essay and opened the box, discovering a silver necklace . She smirked at it and concentrated on a way she could braid the different incantations together. She tried a fist time but nothing happened. She modified the spell a little but still it didn't bulge. Ginny sighed and poked the silver chain encouragingly. Then it struck her: she'd forgotten to add the energy suffix.

Shaking her head at her own forgetfulness, she concentrated her mind on the transformation at hand, clearly visualizing what the animal would look like, and a few of the intermediary states, before pushing her magic down her wand an muttering the incantation.

The necklace glowed and the shape shifted notably, growing much longer and fatter. A silver cobra with black designs strangely like little interconnected circles bared it's fans at the red-head. Instead on panicking she rolled her eyes and chanted a petrifying spell. "Wonderful! Well done Miss Weasley! 20 Points to Gryffindor for such a talented transfiguration!"

Ginny waited for the witch to go further away and caught the serpent's neck before releasing it from the spell. She leveled her face with it to find eyes contact. "You'd better behave." she hissed, the strange menacing language of snakes flawless on her mouth. The snake stopped struggling. "Yes mistress." it hissed back.

She put a muzzling spell on him anyway and let the snake slither it's way around her neck. Having nothing to do, she stroked him absentmindedly until a knock on the door interrupted her musings. Not waiting for an answer to come in, the student entered the room and gave a note to the Gryffindor head of house, pinching Ginny's side as he went past her. Draco winked at her; or maybe was it to the pretty blond next to her. "Miss Weasley, Professor Snape wishes to speak to you. Since you have already finished, I have no objection to your leaving right now."

Ginny beamed, gathering her books."Thank you Professor." They exited the class room side by side and walked away. "So? What does he want?"

"No idea. Do you know you happen to have a snake around your neck?" asked Draco, in a light conversational tone. "Of course I do. His name is Silverchain." said Ginny quite airily. "A pleasure. May I venture so far as asking why?"

Ginny shrugged gently, grinning at the tall blond: "He thinks he's still a necklace and seems to have an affinity with my earrings."

"Oh." Draco opened the potions room door for her and let her in, closing it behind both of them. "Ah, Miss Weasley."

"You sent for me, sir?" asked Ginny. Snape looked at the two teens, noting the way the Malfoy seemed to loom protectively over the Weasley with a twinge of disgust. _Teenagers. _"Yes, I did. May I know why you have a potentially deadly serpent around your neck?"

"Old habits die hard. Sir." quipped Ginny, wondering if Snape would get the double meaning of this sentence. Draco put a hand on her shoulder about to cover up her daring reply before Snape tore her to peaces. This action didn't go unnoticed from the teacher. "You may go sit with the rest of your class Draco, I think I am correct in pointing out you have a potion to complete?"

Draco resisted the urge to growl and went to his desk. Snape waited for him to be out of earshot and motioned to the Gryff to step closer."Sometimes, I wonder how you managed to tame him."

"I didn't. Actually he's quite nice when he's not being a total jerk. I even got a lovely Christmas present." said Ginny very softly. "Really? In that case maybe--" Ginny cut him off, shaking her head.

"-No. I know that at the beginning I was sent to charm him and get information... but...He's firm. And I've come to respect him too deeply for any of that. You know the way I think Professor: It's a lot like yours and not enough like my family's for their liking."

Snape nodded gravely. Shades of Grey were rare these days and even harder to assume. He skipped o the next subject: "Now the reason you're here is because I will be on business next Tuesday, and I want Draco to take care of my classes. It's no need to say some students are terrified of him and that he has the tendency to dock house points for nothing," Ginny didn't think it necessary ,or wise, to point out Draco and the potions master shared that particular quality and stayed silent at that pint. "So I was going to put someone else to 'help' him. Since you're the only one who won't be stabbing him with a knife or anything sharp and that students usually like you , you seem to be the best designed person. All you'll have to do is make sure all houses still have a positive amount of house points by the end of the day. You will have the power to give detentions and logically, deduct and award points. Of course you will have to catch up the lessons you missed, but, this work will count as extra credit and a very healthy recommendation to any job you are aiming at. Draco has accepted already after making sure for the third time he could deduct points."

Ginny beamed at him. No lessons, Extra Credit and a Recommendation? "I'll do it with pleasure, sir."

"I have a full schedule on that day, you have first years all morning, and third years all afternoon in the usual Slytherin/Gryffindor and Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff pairs. Here is a copy of my notes for the lessons. Good luck."

"Thank you Professor. May I use a work space? There is a potion I'd like to brew." said Ginny, putting the papers in her bag. "Serve your self in the supply closet." growled Snape, somehow managing to sound pained and thoughtfully annoyed.

"Thank you!" Ginny took a free seat besides Draco and started preparing the ingredient for her potion wile her cauldron was heating up. "Ginny what are you doing here?" hissed Ron from the table behind her were he was sitting with Harry and Hermione. Ginny looked over her shoulder at him and glanced in his cauldron. "I'm working, and if you add the porcupine saliva before the thirteenth newt eye the potion _will_ explode. Notice the light blue color instead of white?"

She cast a protective shield between herself and her brother ,just in case, and kept working on her potion. A bang and a loud 'SPLAT' told her Ron hadn't listened. Draco looked at the lumpy potion slowly slither down both their shields and waved his away. Without support, the potion splatted on the floor, promptly making it phosphorescent. The Slytherin spelled the mess away and lifted and eye brow at Ron's inert body. "Guess she's smarter than you Weasel."

"Draco, no need to taunt him, he's unconscious." sighed Ginny, throwing a couple of new ingredients in her cauldron as if such events were a daily occurrence. "I thought I'd saw him move..." Ginny shook her head sadly, delicately wrinkling her nose wile an enraged Snape hovered over the catastrophe enthusiastically deducting points."No,Draco... That was one of the blisters popping."

"You don't expect me to cry for him, do you Kitten?" Ginny smirked, bottling her potion. "Not exactly."

Weeks later, Ronald was still furious about what Ginny called 'the potions affair'. N.E.W.T.s' were close to come, Malfoy was being a Malfoy and Hermione was pestering Ron with revisions while he would rather they find a nice closet.

Actually he was dreaming about the last when he woke up, only to realize he'd fallen to sleep in the common room again and that neither Harry or Hermione had bothered to wake him from his bed of notes and unfinished essays. Suddenly a door opened and a girl with flaming red hair had fled from the tower. Sobbing.

Ginny!

Ron ran up in his dorm and borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak and his map, clearly intent on following the dot called 'Ginevra Weasley'. He followed her from a distance wondering were she was going in the middle of the night with Death Eaters on the loose.

He notice two other dots, and it seemed Ginny was going strait towards them. 'Draco Malfoy' and 'Lea White'. Ron cursed, took a secret passage and ended up in the middle of a hall. At one end, Ginny would soon appear. At the other, Draco was pressing the curvy blond against the wall, lazily unbuttoning her shirt while she breathed his name, rocking against him.

Safely hidden under the cloak, Ron witnessed as his sister rounded the corner, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Draco!" The blond stopped whatever he was doing and looked looked behind him. Ron missed the flash of intense worry that flickered in his eyes. The blond girl tried to kiss him but he pulled away from her, unlocking her legs from around his waist.

She managed not to fall on the floor by pure miracle and glared at Draco who was dressing up. "What is all this about?" she asked coldly. "Leave us." came the cold answer. Ron couldn't believe his ears. By then Ginny had crumpled in a corner her head in her hand, shaking with silent sobs. "Did you hear him Weasel-girl? Get lost!" said the blond quite rudely.

Draco saw Ginny curl in the shadows, sobbing harder before he rounded on Lea, waves of anger crashing around him. She took a fearful step back. "I wasn't talking to her, White." he said, his voice like metal. Ron shivered against his will. Lea glared at the blond. "That's it, Go fuck her!"

"Usually," Ron felt his stomach contract in fright, if Malfoy ever spoke to him like that... " I have this rule that says to never hit females. But I have nothing against hitting bitches. So I suggest you run away. _Fast_." He didn't have to say it twice.

Ron watched in amazement as Draco's icy glare followed the retreating girl's back, until the sound of her steps had died out. The Slytherin then looked at Ginny his eyes void of any harsh feelings. Ron just had the time to stand back before his sister sped past him and flung herself at his sworn enemy, clutching his shirt for support. She sank her face in the crook of his neck and cried harder. "Draco; I-I'm sorry... I-I--"

Draco wrapped his arms around her and gently rubbed her back. "Shut up, Kitten. It's okay." Ron was at complete loss. Everything he knew about Draco Malfoy had been denied in the last five minutes. They were long gone when he woke from his daze. Then Ronald Weasley did the wisest thing he'd ever done: he slowly walked back to the Tower, and went to bed.

Draco was furious at Lea for insulting Ginny, but now was not to moment to rip anyones guts out. Instead he steered Ginny to his room and put her in his bed. She didn't go to sleep until hours later and had refused to let him leave her side. He sat besides her on the bed, holding her hand, thinking back to what lea had said.

Fuck her?

He looked at Ginny's sleeping shape. No... she was too special. There was something about her that told him he would never be able to just 'fuck her'. He would never do something so disgustingly _crude_ to her. Draco smirked. He was thinking like a Gryffindor, but he knew he was right...

She deserved much better than that.

* * *

**An; I decided on a fluffy end. Do you like it? Hate it?**

**Please help me and point out any flaw you can see.**

**Don't worry, I'm totally open to (constructive) criticism.**

**So are you guessing anything by now?**

**REVIEW!**


	9. IXAnd So We Felt Our Joy Was Soon To

* * *

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

**Previously:**

_Draco smirked. He was thinking like a Gryffindor, but he knew he was right..._

_She deserved much better than that._

* * *

**IX. And So We Felt Our Joy Was Soon To Be Lost...**

_  
Its real, the pain you feel  
The life, the love  
You die to heal  
The hope that starts  
The broken hearts_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_You gave me something that I didn't have  
But had no use  
I was too weak to give in  
Too strong to lose  
My heart is under arrest again  
But I break loose  
My head is giving me life or death  
But I can't choose  
I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse..._

_[Foo Fighters]_

* * *

Dumbledore finished his speech and all the 7th year students cheered, throwing their hats in the air, families warmly praised their children, friends laughed, everyone was happy. N.E.W.T.s' were long since finished and the diplomas had been awarded. Soon the ball would begin.

Draco looked around critically at the happy faces and families discussing about the future or their beloved children, what they would do 'when they grew up'. A lot of the other Slytherins were looking at them with a shade of very well hidden envy. Those young adults had not thrown their hats in the air, nor had they cheered. Their families did not smile, nor did they praise and discuss the different possible futures that offered themselves to such young talented students.

These subjects were out of bounds. Their future, for most of them, had been decided since birth. But sometimes, when discussions about their future occurred, it was always a quiet talk along the lines of 'soon it will be your turn to serve our Master, if you are worthy...'.

Most Slytherins just looked around sadly. Next time they would see most of these people, it would be at wand point. Only Draco's mother was present and she was discussing with Pansy's mother, trying to oppose herself to the illusion the Parkinson's entertained that her son would marry their daughter.

A slow, mocking clap echoed behind Draco. "My applauds to Mister Best Marks of this year's Graduation." He turned around and smirked at Ginevra who was leaning against the wall in the shadows. "And you'd better be 'mister best marks' after the endless hours of Quizzing you made me inflict upon you." she added an after-thought.

"Aren't you supposed to be in something called a 'class room'?"asked Draco. "I didn't feel like enduring a Charms lesson." she said pushing away from the wall and standing in front of him, taking a glass of Elf-made wine from a passing tray. Draco took some himself and arched an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight: a Gryff is skipping class to see a Slytherin?"

"Who tells you _I _haven't been busy for the last...' Ginny glanced at her watch ' 45 minutes?" They both smirked at each other, sipping at their drink. A beautiful blond woman approached then and smiled warmly at the couple. "Draco dear, are you going to introduce me to your friend?" Draco smiled, gently shifting and putting a warm hand on the small of the woman's back. "Mother, this is Ginevra; Ginevra, this is Narcissa Malfoy, my mother."

Ginny smiled and inclined her head politely,"Pleased to meet you Mrs Malfoy." The beautiful woman smiled before answering "Likewise... So, how long have you known my son?"

"I think that would be six years, but we've really started talking at the beginning of the year." Draco nodded and completed Ginny's information: "At first, I didn't give her credit because she was a Gryffindor... a complete waist putting her in that house, if you want my advice. This girl would have been a successful Slytherin."

"Ah but Draco, a Gryffindor at heart I am, and a Gryffindor at heart I shall be!" Ginny suddenly looked over both blond's shoulders and her eyes widened slightly. "I'll be going, before the class ends and Flitwick realizes I'm gone... I was glad to meet you Mrs Malfoy."

"Me too, I'm sure Draco can have you over for tea at Malfoy Manor some time soon and I'll be pleased to see you then." Ginny smiled curtly, put her empty glass on a passing tray before leaving the Great Hall, careful not to be seen by her family. A few seconds later, Draco had caught up with her in a deserted hall. "Kitten! Wait!" Ginny stopped and looked at him quizzically.

"Will you spend some time with me at the ball tonight? Maybe a few dances? Please? It's the first time my mother generally likes a girl I spend time with. It's a miracle!" said the blond, making sure to use that boyish grin Ginny affectioned. "Are you asking that only because she 'likes' me?"

Draco smirked and raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No, I was going to ask you anyways." The redhead faked thought, tapping her cheek with her index: "Okay then, but I'll have to sit with my family first."

"Sure." Said Draco, strangely breathless: his heart had been pounding wildly in his chest. For some obscure reason, Draco felt strangely elated she'd accepted while he returned to his mothers side to help her clobber any hope of him marrying Millicent Bulstrode (Merlin save him from such extremities...).

Ginny slid in her seat unnoticed and did a quick '_duplicata' _spell on Colin's notes. "Anything interesting?" he asked toying with his quill halfheartedly. "What ever you do, don't ask Hermione who got this year's best marks." Colin looked perplexed for a few seconds. "Why? She got them didn't she?"

Ginny felt an evil smirk tug at the corner of her lips. "No. Draco did." Colin paled, his quill snapped in half. "Oh dear."

"Exactly."

They both took notes as the tiny Professor droned on, Colin trying to figure out how to alert the entire Gryffindor population to stay away from a certain seventh year, and Ginny wondering what she should wear that evening.

She knew the ball would be in two times: 8 to 10 for the official dinner and dance with the family and friends, followed from 10 to 12 by the students ball, were it was no more a question of tango, waltzes and family but just students, spiked drinks and a noticeable lack of teachers. Later, Ginny stood in front of her closet, looking at herself critically. "It'll have to do."

* * *

The Great Hall's doors opened and Ginevra stepped through confidently. From his corner of the room, Draco did a double take, she was wearing the simple, shape fitting robes ,she had purchased at her last Hogsmeade visit with him, so of course, he'd badgered her until the chose the Slytherin Green ones.

Now he was a bit upset he hadn't waited until the robe had been completely tailored and fitted to see the result close up, without half Hogwarts' population between them, instead of having a little 'walk' in the Dark Alleys. But even from afar she looked stunning.

"Ginny! How's my daughter?" said Molly, gathering Ginny in her arms in a tight hug. "Hi mum! I'm okay." she said, returning the hug "So, did Ron manage to pass?"

"Of course he did and Hermione got second best mars of the year! Isn't it fantastic?" Hermione, who was glaring at the Malfoys , didn't seem to share Molly's' point of view. "And Harry..."

Ginny turned off her mothers voice, nodding or making a positive response when she should, musing if her mother would one day notice she had the best marks of her year since she was 12, or if she'd even notice the only marks she'd gotten at her O.W.L.s were 'Outstanding'.

She followed her family, and sat down at the round tables disposed around the room, while classical and modern music played in the background. "Gin, anything new for us? The truth chocolates are selling like mad!" said George. "Well, I'm working on Confusion Candy. It's quite simple, the specimen does everything the other way round, instead of turning right goes left, instead of forwards, goes back... I'll see if I can get a victim tonight." She said smirking.

"Great!" Chorused the twins. "But... I want sixty percentage of your benefits on those sweets." she said with a wide grin. "Ginny! Our own sister! This is outright theft!"

"It's that or nothing." Both twins sighed in defeat. The Weasleys ate in their usual convivial humor and Ginny smirked and laughed every time she saw Draco being forced to dance with about every one of his mother's friends and their daughters.

She laughed a lot less when Neville asked her to dance, and her mother shooed her off, pleased at the perspective of grand-children. "Willyoudancewithme?" Ginny winced inwardly and hoped he wouldn't have the courage to repeat his question. "Er... come again?"

"Will you dance with me Ginny?" Neville asked her shoes. "Oh Ginny, go and dance with him darling!" had cooed Molly; fondly looking at the boy "I'm so happy to see you have success! Especially with such cute boys!"

Ginny then had had no choice but to endure the toe-crushing experience of dancing with the clumsiest boy she'd ever met. Pointedly ignoring Draco smirking as her from across the dance floor, she concentrated on the hard task of not wincing every time he crushed her toes, profusely excusing himself. Her next ten dance partners had revealed themselves as 'talented' as Neville and by that time the feline girl was despairing for a good dancer or a tub of ice.

She almost cried when Neville came back for an other dance, just as the music switched from waltz to tango. Ginny looked at him sceptically. "You know how to dance the tango?" Neville became red as ever and she had to lean in to hear what he muttered. "My Gran taught me a bit."

Ginny gulped, mentally prepared herself for the following torture and told him were to put his hands. Luckily, a polite voice saved her feet from the slaughter. "Excuse me, I see you both know how to dance tango, and Felicity here always wanted to learn, given I'm not well acquainted with that particular dance, I propose we swap partners? Could you do this for me Longbottom?" asked Draco, smiling oh-so-pleasantly.

Even Neville could tell this was not a request: even though it sounded like one; it was an order. "Of course Malfoy, Ginny do you mind?"he asked in a shaky voice. "Not at all. Go teach Miss Felicity, and don't worry for me." Both boys swapped partners and Draco and Ginny waited for then to amble away.

They simultaneously sighed in release, exchanging a rueful glance."That," said Draco, "Was a close call." finished Ginny. They both smirked at each other taking their stances. "Does the common Weasley tango?"

"As the lordly Malfoy does I'm sure." Draco pulled her closer to him with the music and placed his lips to her ear: "Well then... Impress me." he whispered. Ginevra pushed him away, spun against him so her back was pressed against his chess and nipped his ear sensuously, making him shiver. "With pleasure."

Unknown to them a circle had formed around the dancing couple, as they danced away their emotions. They danced the essence of tango: a game of seduction and lust, were love and passion mingled with envy and hatred. Draco suddenly dipped her backwards, one arm supporting her back, she half wrapped one of her legs around his waist and he put his other hand on her thigh. They finished, Ginny's head tilted back, Draco's breath hot on her neck.

After a second Draco twirled her in a standing position and smirked. "And so the Kitten can tango."

"They say Taï-Chi helps." They laughed, and walked off the dance floor aiming for one of the floating trays for a drink, Draco one arm comfortably draped over her shoulders and Ginny's arm resting around his waist, her thumb provocatively stuck in his belt.

"Come and sit with us," said Draco handing her a glass of wine and taking one for himself "Mother's literally dying to speak to you."

"To a Weasley." said Ginny, in a tone as skeptical as her look. Draco winked at her conspiratorially."Exactly."

They both approached the table were Narcissa was speaking with a chubby witch, who was dressed in a violently pink dress several sizes too small for her and harboring thick curly hair; thus strongly reminding Draco of an over-sized poodle crammed in a corset. "Draco is the one who will decide whether there will or _will not be _a blood alliance between our families." snapped the blond woman irritably "And if my a,swer does not satisfy you, why don't you ask my son? He's just behind you waiting for the chairs you are sitting on to be freed."

The woman stood to face the teens, a well practiced plastic smile baring her yellowing teeth. Ginny had the feeling that woman _scraped_ of her make up with a spatula: her original features were barely visible under the mask of cosmetics. The redhead decided it was a good thing because the pug nose didn't seem to be a good start for a beauty contest.

All she knew was that she didn't like that woman one bit, it may have had something to do about the nose or the make up technique, or maybe even the color of her dress, but that woman rang up unpleasant feelings. The Slytherin and the Gryffindor instinctively tightened their grip on each other, standing closer together and adopting a cool superior exterior.

Unknown to them, the woman was worried: those kids were way to young to have such a feeling about them. With the mildly interested look she was getting from them, it took all her self restraint not to stutter. Animals. That was were she'd seen those looks before. The look of the predator while it plays with it's food; just before eating it.

The Malfoy drank from his crystal glass and looked at her insistently while the red beauty drummed her fingers impatiently on his hip with the hand she had insolently hitched on his belt. "I heard you wanted to tell me something?" She renewed her super-sweet-plastic-smile and said:"I'm sure young Master Malfoy will invite my daughter for a dance. She's been dying for you to invite her!"

Draco looked at her coldly. "You are sure of a lot of things Mrs Parkinson." Suddenly, the resemblance between daughter and mother stuck Ginevra to the highest point: it seemed Pansy had inherited her mothers sense of style. The Gryff twirled the wine in her glass absentmindedly and finally looked at Mrs Parkinson. "I'm sure Pansy will overcome her deception..." She said arrogantly, imitating the womans previous words; "There are many other pure-blooded bachelors with a nice little heap of gold in the sea after all, and look!" Ginny lifted her glass in Pansy's direction "It seems our little Slytherin Princess has discovered Malcolm Baddock was one of them."

All the smiles disappeared and Mrs Parkinson glared at Ginny. "You'll see Narcissa, this one is like all the others! A dirty little gold-digger. Fare well with _that_!" The pink lump sailed across the room, presenting her best smiles to the Baddock table. "Oh dear, she has discovered my secret!" mocked Ginny in a falsetto voice, over dramatically putting her hand on her forehead then to her heart "But don't worry Draco, we won't divorce: there will be a tragic accident in which you will die,and I will mournfully describe to the 'Prophet' your heroic attempts to save our dog from the flames..."

Ginny regained her normal voice and continued sadistically;"Then again, I could invite Pansy for tea and watch you commit murder, or suicide, or both..." Draco rolled is eyes and offered her a seat before taking one besides her.

"So you are a Weasley?" Mrs Malfoy didn't wait for Ginny to reply and smiled , looking somewhat a little more relaxed than before. "Good, if there is one sure thing about Weasleys is that for them, mounds of money is not all that matters. And if a talk to one more gold digger tonight, I'll end up doing something I might regret! Or not. Anyway, it's not important... Tell me a bit about yourself Ginevra."

Ginny smiled politely and talked a little about her family and herself, omitting anything to do with the Order, how implied she and her family were or Harry's frequent visits at the Burrow.

She was quite surprised to discover she rather liked Narcissa, although she was not on Dumbledore's side. Of course she was a little frosty but she was a good person, or at least, she loved her son. It was something she, unlike her brothers, could cope with. For them, the enemy must be evil, the enemy wasn't even aloud to be human, even less have nice feelings like love or hope.

Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder, Ginevra turned around and saw it was a slightly nervous Harry."Yes Harry?"

"Will you dance with me?" Ginny saw the encouraging gestures of her mother and looked at the Malfoys with a regretful expression."I'll be right back." she said with a smile, gracefully standing up and taking Harry's hand.

Draco had been eying Potter for some time now and he'd been slightly unnerved when he'd came and dragged Ginny away for a slow. His Mother sighed, grabbing his attention. "Do you think she--"

"No. Never. You know how loyal Gryffs tend to be. And I would never dream of even trying to talk her on our side." he said softly. "Too much mutual respect? " asked his mother, a sad look in her eyes. "Something like that, I guess. It may also be linked to the fact that she promised she would kill me with as little pain as possible if we met on a battle field." Both blonds looked around the festive hall, sipping their wine. "Potter likes her." stated Narcissa, closely watching her sons' reaction.

Draco scowled, his expression darkening."He does, doesn't he? Like half the male population of this mad house they call a school, he spends half his time following her around, drooling and the other fighting for her. Pathetic, really. I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back, do you want something special?"

"No thank you dear." Draco nodded and went to the refreshment table. Unnoticed to him, Blaise Zabini slid in the seat he'd just vacated. "Hello Lady Malfoy. I see you've just been confronted to our favorite Duo?"

"Exactly. And I am rather... perplexed. And Somewhat pleased. What do you think young Master Zabini?" asked Narcissa, folding her hand in her lap and smiling. "What I think? I know Draco drools when she's around, spits flames when she's not. I know she has Potter at the end of a leash. I know half the male population of this hell would be hers, if she did so much as snap her fingers... simply because of her looks and reputation. And I know she doesn't even notice or care for half of it."

Blaise sighed, deciding to omit the evidence that she was as hooked about Draco than the other way round and continued in tone of impending doom. "But what I think? I think we have two very dangerous wild cards that neither side will be able to control." Saying this, his gaze flickered to the left corned of the room, were to him, Luna out-shined all the other girls by her beauty, even though she was silently crying.

Suddenly his heart ached and he felt his magic flow thicker in his veins, then he knew he would need to Cut soon if he didn't want to lose control over it.

* * *

**An... THANK YOU for all the lovely reviews I got! As you can see, It really motivated me into writing a new chapter.**

**so...**

**REVIEW!**

**And if you ask questions, all the better...**


	10. Chapter 10

May Dreams Save Us All

By Dranius

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter**!

* * *

Previously:

_Blaise sighed, deciding to omit the evidence that she was as hooked about Draco as the other way round and continued in a tone of impending doom. _

'_But what do I think? I think we have two very dangerous wild cards that neither side will be able to control." _

_Saying this, his gaze flitted to the left corner of the room, where to him, Luna outshone all the other girls by her beauty, even though she was silently crying._

_Suddenly his heart ached and he felt his magic flow thicker in his veins, then he knew he would need to Cut soon if he didn't want to lose control over it._

* * *

X. Our Past, Our Present but No Longer _Our_ Future.

While she and Harry danced, Ginny noticed things. Things she'd never suspected, things she hoped would go further... Suddenly she felt very aware of how things were going to be after Hogwarts for all those seventh years. No longer would they be students, they would, more than ever, be enemies.

She suddenly felt very sad. Sad all those beautiful years would take such an abrupt end for them. So many unfinished things would be abandoned in these walls. So many hopes would be snuffed out in one night. So many dreams would be crushed.

So many beautiful things would stay unsaid...

"_I realize the best part of love is the thinnest slice  
And it don't count for much  
But i'm not letting go  
I believe there's still much to believe in"_

As the band sang their song, she saw the way Goyle's eyes lingered on Susan Bones, the unusually mellow sadness of the deeply resigned seemed to shadow his expression of deep hatred at anything other than a Slytherin. Ron and Hermione sitting close together, hands linked, sharing the uncaring smile of those deeply in love.

She saw Blaise look across the hall. She saw the pain he felt: it was there in his eyes, it made him lose his appetite and sink into insomnia. She was sure he had fresh gashes on his fore-arms...

She followed his gaze and saw Luna.

"_I know It won't be easy _

_but I'll cling on till Death_

_for this lost love I had in a Dream_

_I'll sacrifice my last breath"_

The blond didn't radiate her usual outright weirdness, she was there. Normal. Tear streaked normal. There was no butterbeer cork necklace or pumpkin-seed earrings. No shape or color shifting robes. No Quibbler stuck in her pocket and even less a wand stuck behind her ear.

She wore make up, normal semi-fitted black robes. There were no feathers in her hair and instead of looking like she hadn't combed them that morning, they were tamed and hung around her face quite... normally. For some reason, this out-right normality about Luna worried Ginny more than the girl's usual habit of walking around the halls wearing 'specter-specs' .

Luna suddenly stood up and went out of the hall, pushing people out of the way."Ginny, I—" Hardly noticing he'd tried to speak to her, Ginny pushed away from Harry. "Sorry Harry, but I have to do something important for a friend of mine. See you around"

"_So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and i'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What I needed was someone to show me"_

Not waiting for his answer she sprinted from the hall, trying to catch up with Luna's foot steps. She rounded a corner just in time to see one of the doors leading to an empty class room close. Sighing she put her hand on the door and pushed it open. "Luna?Are you trying to find a Common Grizby?"

There was a short silence then..."Stop making fun of me and go away! Every one knows Grisby's don't exist. I was just being stupid. All those stupid thing I keep raving about have never existed. The Quibbler is just some piece of trash! Now, Go away." Luna was sitting on a dusty table, her knees gathered against her chest. She was hugging herself protectively as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Ginny had expected her to be depressed but not to that extent. And for some strange reason she was frightened: Luna had lost faith in everything. And what ever horrors happened, Luna never lost faith. Usually. "Luna... what's wrong? Speak to me."All Ginny got was a sob as the blond refused to look at her."Lu—"

"It's Blaise. He dumped me." Ginny went over to the petite girl and put her arms around her shaking form."He.. I thought he loved me... I thought he was _the_ one. You know, THE man of my life! I thought I would carry his children, I thought we would be happy together. I love him so much Ginny!" Luna looked the red head in the eye, and went on, barely whispering. "Why? Why does this happen to me? Am I so strange? Blaise always said he liked me that way... Ginny, why did he have to abandon me?"

Ginevra looked at Luna sadly, she too, had silent tears clinging to her lashes. Thing she tried to keep hidden at the bottom of her mind swirled to the surface of her mind... _...What if I don't get a suitable work?...What if we loose the war? ...Will Draco be the one to kill me?...And Voldemort will master the world and... no... ...and then..._

_"Ginny, you are mine! You will always be... When I come back... you will by very personal toy. And no one will save you. Because, the world is as black with hatred as I am..." _

_NO!_

Ginny closed her eyes tightly, erasing those thoughts from her mind.

_I must not... ...Think.. ...like......no..._

"-No Luna. No. You—W-we mustn't think like that." Ginny shivered and opened her eyes again, deciding to answer to Luna's question with the truth. Well as much as she was allowed to give."I don't know... Maybe—maybe Blaise doesn't have the choice? Maybe he thinks it's safer that way?"  
"He's a Cutter you know.' said Luna suddenly, " He can't go against his feelings, or he'll suffer. And he'll have to cut his veins so he can keep control of his magic."

Ginny nodded."I think that, to him, your safety is worth all the pain he feels." Luna's tear streaked face looked worried."Really?"

"Yes Luna, I'm sure."

'"So he loves me."

"I don't know Luna. What do _you_ feel."

_You know you can't fool me  
I've been loving you too long  
It started so easy  
You want to carry on_

"-I feel..." Luna's eyes widened slightly and a small smile crept on her face " he still loves me."

"How do you know that?" said Ginny smiling."Because. It's there, right inside me. The warm feeling of love. It was there all the time, but I was too stupid to notice it." said Luna, playing with a familiarly designed silver ring around her engagement finger. "Luna, promise me something."

"What?" asked the girl, wiping her tears away. "Never-_Ever_ loose faith again."

Luna smiled sadly. "I Promise."

_Lost in love and i don't know much  
Was i thinking aloud and fell out of touch?  
But i'm back on my feet and eager to be what you wanted_

Ginny escorted Luna to her common room and went back to the Hall just in time to see her family leave. Skilfully evading Harry, she made her way towards Draco."Having fun Dragon?"

"Stay close and I'll see what I can do Kitten..." Was his perverted answer. Ginny grinned and swatted him. "Perv."

_So lift your eyes if you feel you can  
Reach for a star and i'll show you a plan  
I figured it out  
What i needed was someone to show me..._

They both sat at the table were Narcissa had been waiting for them."Well children, I'll be leaving you now: I'm sure you want some ancestry free time tonight." Narcissa hugged her son and then hugged Ginny, frightening her to no end. Narcissa kissed her cheek and said: "I hope I'll see you soon in enjoyable circumstances, Ginevra. Goodbye Draco, don't forget to apparate in the appropriate place when you're at London." The beautiful blond entered the carriage and waved at the teens, knowing very well this was the last time she would see her son with a respectable girl.

"I like your mum. She's nice." mused Ginny. "I'm glade you liked her because I have a feeling she wants her grandchildren to have your complexion." Ginny laughed lightly and leaned against him comfortably."Is your pack still investing the great Hall?" asked Draco.

Ginny ignored his mock "No, they left just after I danced with Harry."

"Great, we can skip the rest of the dance. Or would you rather stay Kitten?"

"No way. Anyways, my things are already packed so I don't have to bother later on." Draco chuckled softly, a surprisingly pleasant sound, and Ginny glanced at him questioningly. "I take it you'll be borrowing some of my clothes as usual..." he muttered.

"-You clever little cookie!" cooed Ginny, pulling his cheeks. Draco lightly bopped her head with his fist as they disappeared in the dungeons.

Ginevra took a shower and put on the top of his night clothes as usual. She browsed for a certain blood-stained book named 'Mentalisme, telekinesis and Mental issues' in Draco's personal library and prepared to read the last three pages while the Slytherin took his shower. She settled in the bed and arranged the pillows, opening the book intently.

Ginny read the last words and sighed in satisfaction just as Draco came out of the bathroom, pulling on a button up night shirt over his shoulders but letting it remain open. "You've finished that book at last?" he asked. "Yes... It was interesting." Draco stopped rubbing his hair dry and looked at her intensely. "It's yours now."

"Really?" Asked Ginny dying to have the precious thing but not quite sure if he was serious. Draco took the time to spell his hair dry before replying;"If you want it, but be careful, it's not a very popular book amongst you 'good guys'."

Draco threw his towel on the couch and slumped on the bed, rolling over to look up at her from his lying position. He had to know, it had been plaguing his mind... but he wasn't sure he was aloud to ask. Ginny put her book away and absentmindedly played with Draco's blond locks.

They stayed in a comfortable silence for some time, both deep in thought, happy to feel they were not alone. Draco sat up and locked her in his intense gaze, he gently brushed a stand from her face and made up his mind. "Kitten, what are your night mares about?"

His instantly regretted asking when her warm eyes suddenly hosted a haunted expression. She shivered and looked away, before talking. She owed his so much... Telling him this was a mistake, he knew it...but... she found herself trusting him. "About fifty years ago, a young, exceptionally talented Slytherin prefect created a cursed object, a journal, of the evilest sort possible. In it, he put a fragment of his soul, he made a Horcrux, waiting for someone to write in his journal, to pour his or her life force in it. Thus he would control this person and continue what he's started years ago. This person was me, and his unfinished task was ridding the school of anything but Pure Bloods."

She looked him in the eye and seemed to reach a decision."I was the one who opened the chamber in your second year and let loose Slytherin's creature. In the Chamber, the young Slytherin killed me for a few seconds, but Harry managed to destroy the journal before it was too late and the sudden amount of life force rushing in me was enough to bring me back amongst the living. The young Slytherin's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, ironically he is a half blood, and I'm sure you've already met him personally. Only under a different name."

Ginny slowly reached out and pushed the shirt from Draco's shoulders,he made a move to stop her, but a single one of her looks put a stop to any idea of resistance : he let her take it of him, defenseless. She took his left arm and gently traced his fore-arm with the tips of her fingers."Because, after all, he's the one who carved his mark in your flesh."

Draco was in shock at a great number of things. She knew... she knew... and that meant that ..."Dragon, a 16 years old Voldemort haunts my dreams." Draco couldn't move, he couldn't even think! There was only one thing clear in his mind. "How long..."

Ginny looked at the mark and sighed."I always knew. I sensed it as soon as I saw you in September."

"I thought you'd hate me if you knew..." Ginny touched his check, looking at him seriously;"I never did, Dragon. The Dark Lord has us all marked in some perversely sickening way. "

Draco smiled ironically. "We all have our secrets don't we? It must be something about humanity, there is not trust, no respect. People think you are part of there lives and try to change you, but they can't, you're already your own person with thoughts and experiences for you alone..."

"You see, if I told my brother or my family about my dreams, they'd have me sent to St Mungos' for mental stability exams. Again." The young woman added the last word sardonically, almost as an after thought. She lay down under the covers and looked at the ceiling, hoping that somehow, it's shady darkness would make her feel better. Draco didn't say anything, he just settled besides her, protectively gathering her shaking body against his.

Ginny leaned against him and soon the shaking had subsided. "Train ride together tomorrow?" she asked and a slightly broken voice. Draco nuzzled her neck soothingly. "Sure, Kitten." He wrapped his arm around her waist and both fell into a restless sleep.

It was a rainy day, the sky was packed with graying clouds and rain was drizzling against the windows of the Hogwarts Express as it zoomed across the landscape. They didn't talk much till Platform 9 3/4 , just enjoyed one another's presence.

Ginny found herself wishing the train ride would go on for ever, that she wouldn't have to be confronted to the harsh reality that was life, war and death. The train screeched to a halt.

Draco stood and opened the wagon door, leaping on the platform. Ginny gracefully landed besides him, his fifth year retouched robes billowing around her. He couldn't help a stab of satisfaction that she was wearing something of his. They stepped a little away from the crowd, Ginny noticed her family near the apparition booth, waiting for her.

Draco and Ginevra solemnly shook hands, eyes locking. The blond man suddenly reached out tangling his other hand in her hair, tilting her face and planted a firm kiss on her soft, warm lips. He pulled away slightly, their noses almost touching. "I think that's a fair exchange for the kiss I stole you in the library." he whispered.

Ginny felt her hear beat harder than ever, threatening to burst out of her chest. Her throat hurt and her eyes felt dry. She wanted to scream. Draco nodded gravely at her silence and walked away. "Hey, Malfoy!"

Draco's shoulders tensed and he stopped walking, but didn't bother to turn around. If he did, he wouldn't find the strength to leave. Ginny straightened herself and held her head high, her eyes danced and a grin appeared on her face."See you on the battlefield."

Draco shook his head disbelievingly and apparated at Malfoy Manor. _The nerve she had...but that was why her cared for her wasn't it?_

Ginny watched Draco disappear, and smirked. Suddenly she felt happy for an undetermined reason. In fact the hole situation was just so strange it had to be laughed at.

So she did.

If she wouldn't allow herself to cry, she _could_ at least laugh. Stuffing her hand in her pockets, she struggled to keep her fit of giggles under control, failing miserably. Something cold touched her fingers. Surprised, Ginny clutched it, withdrawing her hand from her pocket and examined the silver ring encrusted with two emeralds witch were designed to be eyes. Serpents. It was Draco's Slytherin ring. Still laughing, she put it on her engagement finger and fisted her hand as it adjusted magically. "Thank you, Dragon."

Then, all Hell broke loose on both of them.

And It wouldn't leave them be in a long, long time...

* * *

An: Don't worry folks, this is not finished yet. Oh no... not in a long long lime….

* * *

Beta Note:

Lunaian Princess: wow, this was really good, seemed kind of short…but filled with things that cause speculation and suspicion to flood our minds. Great job, not many errors, you're getting a lot better! -


	11. XI The Messages of the Gods or The Glow

**AN: Before I start this chapter, I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their help and support. THANK YOU!**

**All this hard work is for you: enjoy.**

* * *

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Previously:

_Then, all Hell broke loose on them._

_And It wouldn't leave them be in a long, long time..._

* * *

XI. The Messages of the Gods or The Glow in the Dark 

All the dreams Dumbledore had, every single one of them, had an influence on his actions, and thus on the future. A perfect example was the Draconis Malfoy case. He remembered the day he'd been granted a wonderful present by the gods like it was yesterday...

The dream of the Dragon and the Tiger.

Then years had passed, and as human beings tend to do, he's forgotten it. Oh, not completely... just enough so that it wasn't always present in a corner of his mind at all times. He _was _Dumbledore after all. Then he'd saw the Dragon...

_Draconis Malfoy had disappeared, revealing the powerful creature, coiled upon itself, It's wing spread, fangs bared, claws unsheathed._

Had he not had this vision, he'd never have let him near his school, even less attend the classes, with the Dark Mark etched in his forearm. He'd thought maybe something would happen. He'd hoped _anything_ would happen. And things had happened, but nothing had changed.

So it seemed...

_(Eight years later) _

Dumbledore was old now; well, older than he ever remembered being, and the latest developments in the battle against Voldemort were not helping.

Right now, he wasn't at Hogwarts, even though he was walking down a stone-walled hall. This particular building had nothing to do with his beloved school (but most students insisted on saying it was basically the same ).

All because of a Dream. A Dream where he'd seen wonderful things, terrible things. A Dream he'd had at least nine years ago, a Dream he'd had once again, four days ago. A Dream he thought impossible. A Dream whose ending had been modified, lengthened.

In his Dream, he'd saw a tall, graying building, made to keep people in as well as to keep them out. A dungeon perched on a single rock, barely big enough to support the building and barely high enough to be over the level of the sea. Because a sea there was, and it snarled and spat and foamed and racked and leaped tirelessly at the gray edifice, night and day... and light had come from this castle.

Blazing golden light. Bars officiated as walls at regular intervals on either side of him as he visited the High Security Department of Azkaban. The few Dementors still loyal to the ministry were busy Vampirising this zone in particular, making sure not one of the most dangerous wizards on earth escaped.

Dumbledore was here because he was desperate, he was looking for someone who would be able to keep them afloat, a leader at the very best. In the place where they locked up murderers and criminals. That was how desperate he was. The dream had finalized his decision.

He was heading to the Lesser Security Section, hoping to find some petty burglar suffering of patriotism (Merlin save them all, he didn't need another Mundungus Fletcher) when a voice interrupted his musings. Not a mad, gibbering diatribe, a real sentence, with a proper articulation and a perfectly sane tone.

This was a rare thing in the most Dementor-swamped part of the prison; where they kept the Death Eaters and the murderers. "You are dying old man..." Dumbledore stopped walking and turned around. In the time it took him to do so, he realized several things: This was supposed to be the most Demented section of the prison but the dark creatures tended to stay clear of this cell, keeping their nauseous influence at bay.

Were they afraid? Had the person in this cell done such terrible things even Dementors kept out of the way? And how come this prisoner was so far from the others? Was it that dangerous?

He finally looked in the cell. It was relatively bare, a lone cracked toilet, a drippy tap, no window and... Dumbledore almost forgot to breathe. It was lying on the bed, it's long tail lashing the air, one of it's paws lolling negligently over the edge of the bunk. Blazing red, charcoal black, ivory teeth gleaming in the semi-obscurity.

It got up. The Tigers' golden eyes gleamed with unsuppressed intelligence as power rolled of her in waves as surely as her sharp claws clicked on the cold stone floor.

The feline creature leisurely paced behind the bars, it's eyes never leaving Dumbledore. It's toned muscles rolling under the soft fur coat; a soft but low growl rumbled from her throat, making Dumbledore thankful for such things as solid iron bars.

Then the vision faded.

Ginevra Weasley stood in front of him, beautiful as ever. She seemed to have evaded the sunken, haunted look prisoners usually had after a long time stay in the wizards prison.

Her golden eyes glowed inquiringly, and Dumbledore realized the sweet schoolgirl he'd protected the best he could for seven years had grown to become at least as dangerous as the Tiger.

And a lot more than any random Death Eater.

_The Ministry would be furious with him. _Dumbledore smiled inwardly, letting the Slytherin in him take the better of his logic: if the Ministry wasn't happy that was just an added bonus.

* * *

**An: REVIEW!**

Beta note:

Lunarian Princess: wow, this had barely any mistakes at all…and the imagery was just so powerful, I hope we can learn more about Ginny's transformation and resulting imprisonment in Azkaban. This is a fascinating chapter, there is a depth and emotional appeal that is impossible to ignore great job!

Review

rEview

reView

revIew

reviEw

revieW

REVIEW!


	12. XII The Criminal and the Heroes

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Previously:

_The Ministry would be furious with him._

_Dumbledore smiled inwardly, letting the Slytherin in him overtake the better side of his logic: if the Ministry wasn't happy, it was just an added bonus._

* * *

XII. The Criminal and the Heroes

* * *

(somewhere; some when )

_"Did you know that, long ago, Gryffindors and Slytherins actually worked together?"_

_"Of course! At the time of the founders, but not since then..."_

_"That's where you're wrong. It's happened since, but it's a very rare occurrence..."_

_"Tell me!"_

_"How do you know that I know of a story about Slytherins and Gryffindors getting along?"_

_"Because you know everything that ever happened to any Slytherin!"_

_"Ok ay,then. The Gryffindor was a girl, with hair just about as red as her habits were strange. She was honest, brave and loyal, but incredibly cunning. As for the Slytherin? Well, let us just say he was __**devilishly**_ _handsome..."_

* * *

(somewhere; meanwhile )

_...Drip..._

_...Drip..._

_...Drip..._

_...Drip..._

_...Drip..._

_...Drip..._

_...Drip..._

_...Drip..._

The still shadow didn't move an inch as the night trudged on and the tap dripped loudly in the stillness of the bare cell. Hour after hour, sitting cross-legged on the cold, rough floor, hands poised imperiously on her knees. A dead breeze making a strand of her long, blood-red hair wave silently; her eyes were closed, her dark lashes brushing the fragile sun-deprived skin of a prisoner; a prisoner she had been for so many years— that she still was.

Her strong yet supple body, albeit clothed in the standard threadbare grayish robes of Azkaban, did not shiver in the frosty atmosphere 'generously' provided by the Dementors. The only sign of her breathing was the smoke that occasionally swirled from her lips before disappearing into nothingness.

Facing the door, facing her freedom...

She was waiting. Never moving a muscle. Waiting...Like a feline waits, after stalking for days on end, before pouncing on its prey. Steps echoed in the hall as a guard walked towards her end of the corridor, it's heavy steps clearly indicating it was a man. A heavy, strong and most probably wary man.

One didn't end up in Azkaban without reason and for that same mysterious reason, people liked to face her at all times. They reminded her of Mad Eye.

But Ginny didn't like thinking of him; it always made her sad, and made her think about Death Eaters, then of course, her thoughts were drawn to a certain blond. A blond she had vowed to kill so long ago...

_"-Draco..."_

The voice had been so soft it could have been the wind, or the wind was so soft it could have been a voice: anyways, no-one was never really sure were the sound came from. Not even Ginevra herself. Her eyes snapped open as the door creaked and a strangely familiar man stepped in, his lips set in a warm, crooked smile.

Ginny gracefully stood up, looking at him insistently"Come on Weasley, follow me to freedom! D'you know y' don't look half as mad as you should?" He said in a deep but merry voice.

Ginevra's sense of 'déjà vu' increased ten fold. She knew him..."A friend of mine would have said something like 'Looks may deceive'." she muttered. "Malfoy would." answered the man.

Then it dawned onto her. Tall, strong, brownish hair, bulky shape... _"Crabbe!"_

"Yup. But now it's Smith. Vincent Smith." said the man in his rumbling voice.

"It's been ages... but you... how come... Vincent you're a Death Eater!" said Ginny, grinning for all she was worth.

"I know that Weasley. I was there when _he_ did it. I was there when Malfoy got it."

"Sorry." said Ginevra "I didn't mean to offend you. How come...?" Vincent shook his head and kept on walking. "Thanks to Dumbledore. The old hooter." He added with another one of his crooked smiles" It happened years ago. I was wounded and left for dead by _his _army in battle. I guess the 'enemy' found me and took me to the hospital. I was gravely wounded and couldn't move or even sit up on my own before one month, much less speak! But all the time, there was this nurse who took care of me all the same, even though I was a Death Eater... She was beautiful, I fought to keep on living just to see her face, to hear her voice... We fell in love. By then I could speak and, with Dumbledore's help, I managed to bargain information for a new identity, a job and freedom. Now I and Lavender have two beautiful children."

"That's great!"

"Who would have thought I would marry a Gryffindor, ey?"Ginevra laughed. "Who would have thought you would be the one to get me out of jail?"

Both of them looked at each other sadly. The Past was a hard thing to bear for both of them.

* * *

Ironically, the bricks were yellow, and the road gently sloped in and under the level of the grayish, tormented sea. The wind blew, shaking the dark Azkaban. A pair of heavy boots thumped on the wet bricks, and the massive doors, their hinges screaming as they snapped closed with an air of finality, clicked into place.

The hem of an Emerald green battle-robe swept around her feet, her hair whipped the air, looking like some blood covered banner. She tilted her head back and breathed in deeply, angling her face to where the sun should be.

In her left hand she held a small suit case. In it, there were all her belongings. She hefted it over her shoulder and looked in front of her expectantly, a half smile gracing her features.

Soon enough, a gurgling sound emitted from the water and suddenly, it parted as efficiently as the Red sea on the distance of about a hundred meters.

At the end, the yellow brick road disappeared in a bluish tunnel that seemed to be cut straight out from the sea, without anything to stop it from collapsing.

The sound of hoofs slamming against stone echoed out of it and around Ginny, making her half smile turn into a real one.

A carriage, pulled by two pitch-black, winged stallions sped out of it, closely followed by a third , pitch black; winged horse. It was unmounted. The carriage stopped and a door opened. Ginny knew the carriage all to well: It was a Hogwarts carriage.

"Dumbledore!"

The old man stepped out, and, albeit the use of a walking stick, Dumbledore still radiated the same aura of what Ginny could only describe as 'Home'. "Ginevra..." Ginny stepped in front of him and bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you." She breathed out before looking him one again in the eye, " Do the others know?"

Dumbledore looked at her for a few moments before shaking his head softly. "They have no clue as to why I exited their Order meeting without a word." answered the most powerful wizard alive. "I wasn't talking about myself Professor." said Ginevra looking him in the eye, only harder.

There was a sharp pain as Dumbledore violently closed his mind shut and Ginevra stepped back, looking at Dumbledore with utter shock. "Don't do that Miss Weasley. And no they do not. And I would like it that whatever you found in my head stays between the both of us." The words were said with a soft voice and a smile but Ginny knew that she should not push the affair.

_But how had he noticed her presence in his mind?_

Ginny suddenly remembered a tidbit she'd overheard from Harry and Co. :Dumbledore was a very powerful Occlumence. She could have banged her head against a wall for her lack of professionalism, but, as always. 'curiosity killed the cat.'

"I'm afraid I'm getting too old to ride horses so I guess you'll have to ride besides the carriage... Do you mind this?" Ginny beamed. She adored horse riding. Then she remembered the water and eyed the tunnel distastefully."I remember your aversion to water Ginny, but I'm afraid that this is all we have for the moment; but I guarantee you the way is safe... By the way, I know you're a fine horselady, and I'm sure you will appreciate the newest magical breed the American's created from Thestrals and the finest and swiftest horses on the world... We cal them 'Pegasus Nox'. Or just Nox. They are stronger than Thestrals and way more pleasant to the eyes but otherwise they share all his particularities, except that anyone can see a Nox."

"-Beautiful." said Ginny, petting the animal she was about to ride. Impatiently, she opened her case and took out her hooded cloak, un-shrank it and put the case in the carriage along with Dumbledore.

She mounted her horse and checked that her sword was safely in place across of her back. The carriage shook and the horses sped in the tunnel, its darkness swallowing it up. Ginny gulped, glaring at the water and kicked her horse to a gallop, after Dumbledore. Soon, nothing was left of their encounter but a slightly foamy sea. "I need milk..." muttered Ginny to herself, darkly, glaring at her watery surroundings.

Soon, the yellow brick road became a steady upwards slope and suddenly, the carriage and horses broke free from the water and out of a very large pond near, to Ginny's surprise, Hogsmeade. They bypassed the town and alighted in front of Hogwart's main entrance. Dumbledore got out of his carriage and waved his wand. A massively purple three-story bus appeared out of nothingness, screeching to a sudden stop.

Ginevra violently pulled Dumbledore back, just in time to save him from the mass of steaming metal. Then, a young man jumped out and started reading loudly from a card, never looking up to see if his passengers were alive. "Welcome to the Day Bus! My name is Stan , and—"

"You almost killed both of us you idiot! Were did they get the _marvelous_ idea to let you so close to killing innocent people? They should send you on the battlefield with this bus from hell!" Said Ginevra menacingly "I didn't come out from—"

But Dumbledore spoke loudly enough to cut her sentence:"Ginevra, if you could just help me of the floor instead of terrorizing Stan, I'm sure we could talk of merrier subjects than my own death." Stan was looking at both of then hesitantly: _who was this cloaked woman besides Dumbledore? _The cloaked woman in question sighed and helped her old Headmaster up. "Sorry for yelling at you like that Stan. I'm a little on the jumpy side today..."

They shook hands, confidently on Ginny's part and hesitantly on Stan's."My name is Ginevra, but you can call me Gin if you like." she said drawing back her hood and flashing him a winning young man visibly relaxed and led them to a couple of free seats near the front. "So where are Professor Dumbledore and his Body-Guard going?"

Ginny smiled at the nickname and slumped on her seat, while Dumbledore said they were going to Diagon Alley.

"-You look very familiar, but I just can't seem to pinpoint exactly where I saw you before..." Said Stan looking at her over the edge of his 'prophet' Ginevra resisted the temptation to smirk at seeing a picture of herself blink disdainfully on the front page of the newspaper, the words

"MURDERER FREED FROM AZKABAN

_politics operate in the shadows..._"

Flash enticingly beneath it.

"I wonder where..." she said mockingly. They arrived in front of the official Ministry entrance, and, to Ginny's displeasure, the place was swarming with Aurors. Nervously she tugged her hood securely over her blazing hair and followed Dumbledore out of the bus. "Do you think such a cloak is necessary?"

"Aurors don't like me all that much, and I don't feel like attracting unneeded attention." Three Aurors were seemingly in charge, seeing as they were shouting orders at everyone. "Of course Ron and his friends would be in charge of this..." said Ginny darkly. "They _are _the three principal generals of our army..." said Dumbledore.

"-NO wonder we're loosing!" said Ginevra "The men who think some king of three headed gods is leading them to victory, are persuaded that once again, whatever happens Harry, Ron and Hermione will save the day. Again. I'm not saying they can't save their own necks, but, can they save the necks of hundreds of people at the same time?"

Dumbledore stayed silent. "Professor!" called on of the trio's members. "Harry, Ron, Hermione..." he greeted with a slight nod. "Professor there has been a raid on the ministry, six Death Eaters have tried to break in the Department of Mysteries..." said Hermione.

"We managed to capture three of them before they fled. They didn't manage to take anything with them though." explained Harry, glowing with pride. Ron, though, didn't seem happy about something."Still, we shouldn't have deprived the battle field of so many skilled men! I think it's—"

"A trap." Finished Ginny, making all of them jump, except Dumbledore. "Are you really that foolish? Send them all back on the field immediately, there may be a massive attack any moment now... if it's not happened already! " Dumbledore nodded, and Harry and Hermione blanched. "But who are you exactly?" asked Harry, pointedly eying her cloak.

"Why Harry, I would have hoped for a little more courtesy on your part..." said Ginny, pulling her hood up just enough to reveal her face."Gin?" exclaimed the redhead, training of all color..

"Hello Ron."

* * *

**An/**

**Well here goes the real world…**

**Beta note:**

**LunarianPrincess: as always great improvement on your grammar and spelling. Oh, I can just imagine Ginny's look at that…ah the humour…great job!**

**REVIEWING IS GOOD FOR YOU! (anf for me...°)**


	13. Morsmortis or HQ of the Dark Troops

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I own nothing...**_

_FILLER CHAPTER..._

_Morsmortis, HQ of the Dark troops, _

_Residence of Lord Voldemort._

"I say to you, Death Eaters, we have the difficulties of today and tomorrow. I still have a dream.

I have a dream that one day this nation will rise up and live out the true meaning of its creed. We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are not created equal.

I have a dream that one day out in the red hills of our kingdom our sons will be free or the influence or the such of Mudbloods and Muggles. That blood traitors will rot away in our dungeons as our children will be free to exercise the supremacy of their bloodline.

I have a dream that we will one day live in a nation where we will rise above the Ministry and create a new government."

The man felt his insides churn as Voldemort recited his speech. He knew that behind his mask, he must have paled several shades, of disgust... of shame?

Across the circle, he could read all too easily the hatred and revolt in his childhood friend's eyes. He had known the crazy Ravenclaw had changed him, but at that point...

Besides him, he'd felt his old potions master tense and with some irony, he realized he himself felt like dry-heaving. He put a hand on his son's shoulder, as much to sooth the boys' young mind as the stop him from saying something as stupid as 'Martin Luther King'.

Mindless of all this, Voldemort spoke the distorted words of a peace-loving Muggle, and most of the other Death eaters listened in awe as an abomination was committed to their very eyes by the one that led them all.

And they knew nothing of it. Draco closed his eyes and opened them again, wishing all this was a bad dream. Tonight, he would teach him son, and as usual, to the young boy, what he would tell him would sound like fairy tales, because after all, who would believe in in a Gryffindor and a Slytherin getting along?

He did...

So much...

He missed her...

* * *

_**AN: I'm having a hard time making things go, so here you are It's short but I think it's worth it.**_

_**I noticed this story is in 25 alert systems, so here you are: I want 25 reviews!**_

_**(but I could do with a little more, and you'll be surprised at how fast I can work...)**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	14. XIII: Past and Present

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"-Why Harry, I would have hoped for a little more courtesy on your part..." said Ginny, pulling her hood up just enough to reveal her face._

_"-Gin?"_

_"-Hello Ron."_

* * *

Chapter XIII: Past and Present.

* * *

Everything went very fast, all of a sudden, Ginny was caught in a bear-hug and was being twirled around. Ironically, she noted her brother must have grown taller when more pressing matters became evident.

"Ron " she choked- " breath..."

Run stepped back, holding her at arms length, and smiling. Ginevra was shocked to discover she had cried silent tears when Ron brushed them away with his thumb.

"I missed you so much Ron..."

"Me too Ginger-snaps , me too... God, my sister's grown so beautifully... But...Azkaban?"

"Dumbledore." was her answer. "How are Mum and Dad?"

"Stressed, worried... Mum works at the Black mansion, it's became a kind of Inn for Order members and other. She loves it, but it's tiring. Dad got promoted again and he's working with the new minister. Gin, They'll be so happy to see you! Will you be at the Burrow Sunday?"

"Of course I will... But Ron, now is not the moment, you have a war on your hands and men who should be on the battle field."

Gin smiled as Ron almost saluted and pulled both his friends towards the Aurors, yelling orders. She turned to Dumbledore, smiling.

"So, what now?"

"We are going to get you a wand at Ollivander's."

Ginny stopped spinning on herself and looked at him sharply?

"Ollivander was captured by the Death Eaters when I was in my seventh year."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled mischievously, all of a sudden it seemed to Ginny that the old man looked a lot younger, then the impression was gone. She stood tall and breathed deeply, marveling at how much Diagon Alley had changed.

"Lead the way Professor,and let us visit the missing and presumed dead, shall we?" smiled Ginny, taking his arm.

The room was dark and rather dusty, the kind of place Dumbledore loved and made Ginny sneeze. In the shadows, the old mans eerie, moon-like eyes gleamed as he filed through the wands. "Ah... the older the wizard the choosier the wand... This one maybe..."

Ginny took the wand and waved it dutifully. It backfired, throwing her back violently. "No. definitely not." said Ollivander, not seeming to bother about his fallen client. Ginny blinked, realizing she was staring at the ceiling."Ouch..." she muttered.

"Try this one."

This time Ginny didn't get a chance to touch the wand: it suddenly grew legs and wriggled out of Ollivander's hand before dashing for the relative security of the cardboard wand boxes.

"-No. Not unicorn, not phoenix... maybe some dragon heart string?"

The man disappeared in the darkness and gloom he seemed so fond of and reappeared with a dusty box, reverently opening it. "This wand is rosewood and has a dragon heart string at its core... Very particular mix..." Olivander held out the wand, and Ginny tentatively reached out and waved it. Silver and red sparks emitted from the tip as a warm wind made the papers and boxes ruffle.

"So this one has found it's master... This will be eleven galleons."

* * *

Some time later a thoughtfully spooked Ginny and a _smirking_ Dumbledore were admiring Madam Malkin's window decorations.

Even though Ginny was happy of having finally escaped the crazy wand-man's custody, she couldn't help getting worried at the _look_ Dumbledore was giving the socks... something lost between the deprived chocoholics' look and an anonymous diet victim caught having a cheat.

The tall redhead took a cautious steep away from him; hopping temporary madness didn't catch. _'Thought the girl just released from Azcaban...'_ said her ironic inner voice, sounding way too much like a certain blond Slytherin for comfort. "Don't worry Miss Weasley, I am perfectly sane as long as you are concerned.' said Dumbledore smiling brightly. ' Now we shouldn't have to wait long Miss--"

"GINEVRA!" Ginny couldn't believe her ears, could it be... "Luna?"

Both girls hugged each other warmly before taking a step back and surveying just how much their best friend had changed. Luna had grown into a tall willowy woman, so slender and delicate it seemed a gust of wind would break her; but the feeling was quickly overshadowed by the thick aura of sheer love of life and strength she possessed. Or maybe was it her eccentric style?

She was clad in a black Armani suit, pepped up with a pink tie. Her blond hair was braided with pink crystals and feathers and her eyes sparkled merrily. Ginny noted the Slytherin ring she always wore on her engagement finger was still firmly in place, the emerald snake eyes glinting in the sun light.

She felt her heart fill with joy and grinned at her best friend, remembering how she had always been there for her. Even it the most difficult of times... Especially in those...

* * *

_( Platform 9 ¾ ; end of Ginny's sicth year)_

_Ginny watched Draco disappear, and smirked. Suddenly she felt happy for an undetermined reason. If fact the hole situation was just so strange it had to be laughed at._

_So she did._

_If she wouldn't allow herself to cry, she could at least laugh._

_Stuffing her hand in her pockets, she struggled to keep her fit of giggles under control, failing miserably._

_Something cold touched her fingers._

_Surprised, Ginny clutched it, withdrawing her hand from her pocket and examined the silver ring encrusted with two emeralds witch were designed to be eyes. Serpents._

_It was Draco's Slytherin ring._

_Still laughing, she put it on her engagement finger and fisted her hand._

_"Thank you, Dragon."_

_Luna silently walked besides her and put an arm around her shoulders, pulling Ginny in a hug, knowing her laughs were fake and forced, knowing Ginny didn't want to realize her laughter was an act._

"_I'm sure he'll be alright..."_

"_I know Luna...' she said calmly, but the laughter had died and her voice cracked lightly, ' But—this—I feel so selfish— I don't want him to leave me... I don't want him to be a nameless face in the midst of our stupid war..." _

_Ginevras' resolve crumpled and what she pretended was a hearty laughter was lost as her cries finally broke loose and she wept, clutching her friend like unto dear life. _"_I don't want him to die... please ye gods... please... don't be so cruel... please..."_

_After their last year in Hogwarts, both girls moved into a flat near Diagon Alley, as Luna took up to being a journalist, endlessly slashing at the ministry and more often than not taking care of the Quibbler; Ginny studied to be a Mentalist and traveled around the world with her master for three years._

_When she came back she was one of the youngest and most talented Mentalists of her era. But sadly, her profession, even if it was not outlawed, was considered by Most like Dark Magic. But Ginny didn't care:after all she had chosen to be like this. And Draco had warned her. Even if indirectly._

_**' She browsed for a certain blood-stained book named 'Mentalisme, telekinesis and Mental issues' in Draco's personal library ...**_

**"-It's yours now."**

**"-Really?"**

**Asked Ginny dying to have the precious thing but not quite sure he was serious. Draco took the time to spell his hair dry before replying;**

_**"-If you want it, but be careful, it's not a very popular book amongst you 'good guys'."**_

_Maybe her profession had everything to do with her imprisonment. Or that was what most liked to think; for you didn't end up in the high security quarters of Azcaban for nothing._

_Ginny had been to Japan, were they had called in for her services in order to interrogate a terrorist. She should have stayed for a week, but the man's mind was feeble and easy to break. And she also wanted to surprise her fiancé. After all they were about to get married in one month's time._

_Only, when she apparated in his flat, she found clothes strewn on the flood. _

_Some were not his. The others were certainly not hers._

_Ginny took out her wand and slowly used it to lift a thong at eye level, her smile was gone now, and her sensible ears had picked up strange sounds coming from down the hall._

_Were his room was._

_Now Ginny was positively livid. She stalked down to his room as swiftly kicked his door open. He was there, right between his secretaries thighs, looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights._

"_I swear this is not what you think."_

_Ginny blinked, registering his words. Then she lost her temper, as well as the control of her powers. The sheer blast of magic and mental power was channeled straight at the couple. _

_Ginny had fled the secretary's screams ringing in her ears. She apparated in her and Luna's flat, throwing herself in the puzzled blonds arms, crying bitterly._

_The next weeks of trial were horrid. The jury was merciless, the fear of Dark Magic rising at the news from the battle field was whispered from ear to ear, phobia and panic slowly spreading, like a disease._

_She was life-sentenced to prison for the murder of her fiancé and for mentally incapacitating the secretary. All that time, Luna was right besides her, publishing scorching articles about the jury, or merely holding her hand._

* * *

**An.**

**Voila. Don't hate me!**

**This should have been a nice response to all of your questions.**

**Review**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEWREVIEW!**


	15. XIV: My Friend My Foe My Lover?

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

_Previously:_

_She was life-sentenced to prison for the murder of her fiancé and for mentally incapacitating the secretary. All that time, Luna was right besides her, publishing scorching articles about the jury, or merely holding her hand._

Chapter XIV: My Friend... My Foe... My Lover?

Ginny watched the steam rise gently from her cup with unhidden contempt. It felt so good to be home... Sitting at the kitchen table, sipping at a mug of hot tea, Ginny could have fooled herself in believing she had never left . But she had; and the world hadn't stopped spinning for so little. Things had changed."You father is dead!"Gasped Ginny looking at Luna in horror.

"Yes. About one year after you were imprisoned. An _accident_. But I know better... He was murdered..."

"How? Why? Who?"

"I'm not sure why precisely." sighed Luna, peering at her tealeaves and turning the cup distractedly "he was publishing the truth about certain... things... the ministry did. Corruption, fraud... Who? No one knows..."

Ginny looked at Luna sadly and impulsively took hold of her hand. "I should have been there Luna..."

"It's not important Ginny. I don't blame you. I... I took up the Quibbler and started something new, something devastating... The Quibbler became a secondary paper, I use it to find new promising reporters and journalists. It's still the same old. But I created the 'New Quibbler'... It's a freelance journal, with paid reporters and photographs. It's the same price at the Prophet, but there is a free Quibbler with every number. It sells like mad: it seems people are thirsty for new, uncensored news about the war and ministry.''

Ginny grinned. "That's great Luna!"

"Let us just say that I'm a _very_ rich bachelorette!" Both laughed, happy to be together again. The inseparable duo. The sad remnants of a quartet.

*-*-*-*-*

The tall red-head beauty stood in front of Hogwarts gate's, the breeze playing with her long black cape, blowing the hood from her head and tugging at her hair playfully. Ginny was clad in a black, leather like armor, a large belt around her waist, holding a sword, her wand and different metal, and undoubtedly razor sharp, contraptions.

The material was in fact extremely light and immune to almost everything. Only a dragon could damage it; and for reason: It was dragon hide of the finest quality. Upon a closer look, someone had traced intricate patterns on the leather; very thin wisps of silver mixing, dividing and swirling. On her upper left arm was tied a dark red band sporting the mentalist crest. On her other arm was another band, still red, but sporting a golden phoenix. Ginny taped her foot impatiently and finally, the gates opened with a creak. She stepped through and walked across the grounds, trying to block out her invading memory. She couldn't afford of thinking about Draco now.

A few teens interrupted their snow fight to watch her walk past (one of the boys gave a low whistle and his girlfriend tried to stuff some snow throat down his throat). Ginny smirked, doing a discreet move with her wand, thus making a snowball crawl up his pants, like she'd done to Dra--.

Ginny shook her head and climbed the stairs at a fast pace, soon knocking at Dumbledore's office. The door opened and a sulky looking seventh Slytherin boy exited, holding a bloody hankie against his nose closely followed by a grinning seventh year Gryffindor girl.

"Really Miss Berth... you shouldn't go around hitting fellow students because of mere words... Detention tonight." The girl looked shocked and the boy smirked. "Both of you."

Now both looked horrified, but mumbled a 'Yes Professor' all the same. Ginny winked at the students and smiled at Dumbledore. "Do they not remind you of a certain couple, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny laughed."I'm afraid so headmaster..." Dumbledore instructed both of them to the time and place of their detention and banished them with a lemon drop each. Ginny heard them start arguing as soon as they were out of view.

"You called me Headmaster?"

"Yes. I need you to work at Hogwarts for the next week. We need mental shields and protections. Runes. Dream Catchers. Everything to ward off an enemy Mentalist." Ginny tensed violently. "The Death Eaters have a Mentalist?" she gasped.

"Yes a very talented one at that." Without a word, Ginny sat on an armchair and closed her eyes. Dumbledore regained at his desk and sensed Ginny's conscious level evolve and expand, merging with the web created by thousands of beings as her body became covered with a very thin crust of frost. Ginny gasped, finding a strong point. A strong mental knot, tugging on all those around it.

_At the other end of England the man's eyes shot open, feeling the familiar yet unfamiliar presence of __**someone**__. _"_-They found a Mentalist..." He whispered to himself, ignoring the strange look he was getting from his young son._

Ginny stood up abruptly, and started pacing. Then stopped, looking at Dumbledore almost happily."He's strong... As strong as me, maybe more."

"Will you do as I asked you?"

"I'll have to do more Dumbledore! Much more! First, I want to see every teacher in a personal meeting to evaluate their mental heath and search for anything that could put students in danger. Second, I want the two students that just came out of here to help me. This will be their detention. Three, I'll do all you asked with added bonuses, including Dementor repulsive shields and _maybe_ a dragon pentacle.

Dumbledore smiled shaking his head. "And you get to play matchmaker..." Ginny grinned cocking her head. "Exactly."

"Your pay will automatically be transferred on your Gringotts account. Five hundred Galleons, per usual for this kind of job." said Dumbledore, returning to his papers and giving her a large gold pallet from one of the draws. "And I expect this should cover any expenses you may encounter for your job."

Ginny nodded standing and taking the Wizard version of a credit card before putting if in one of the numerous pockets of her Mentalist uniform."I'm sure it will, Headmaster."

"Your apartments are located in the Dungeons, where the Head Boy's room used to be. I'm sure you remember were it is... When will you begin?"

"I must go the Knockturn Alley to get some materials, so I guess I'll be ready to start tonight. It's the full moon, so it'll be perfect... Unless you have another werewolf under your care?"

Dumbledore smiled, stood up, and guided her to the door. "Not that I know of! Have fun Miss Weasley. Don't forget you're supervising a detention at eight tonight." He said with a final smirk and shut the door on her back.

Ginny breathed deeply, smiling the ever present smell of rosemary and ginger lingering in the dark streets of Knockturn Alley. She's just finished her shopping and had banished her purchases to her room, but just now, she was walking around, enjoying her freedom. She still had one hour before going back to Hogwarts...

_Maybe I could visit Fred and George?_ _Or then again, how about a glass of warm milk?_

Smiling, she pulled her cloak around herself tightly, fighting against the cold when a large figure bumped into her, making her fall back. She would have hit the floor but two strong arms wrapped around her waist, steadying her. The cloaked man pulled away bowing slightly.

"Excuse me Madam. Are you all right?"

Ginny looked at the man attentively for a second, trying to guess his shadowed features, but the shadows seemed to darken under her inquisitive look as he pulled back imperceptibly... His voice seemed... so... _familiar_...

"Yes sir. Excuse me, It's my fault I wasn't looking at were I was going..." Said Ginny, pulling back her telltale red hair back under her hood, never revealing her face. The man seemed to freeze for a second then looked down as a six or seven year old boy tugged at his sleeve. "Uncle! Dad says we have to go now!"

The man ruffled the blonds hair and chuckled softly. "All right Lex, we're leaving..." the man tuned to Ginny and bowed his head again. "Madam." he rumbled politely. "Good Day Sir, Merry Christmas." muttered Ginny, not able to take her eyes away from the boy as both of them went down the street at a swift pace, the man berating the child for taking his hood off.

"The child looked just like Draco..." she whispered, shaking her head and apparating with a loud cracking noise, all thought of visiting her brothers forgotten.

At eight o'clock sharp, Ginny was sitting on the Great Hall's stair case, watching the Slytherin disarm the Gryffindor with a swift kick while she menaced him of screaming 'Rape' if ever he came any closer, and wondering how long it would take them to notice her. The red head sighed and walked over to them, smirking.

"Stop flirting and follow me. We have things to do." There was a horrified gasp from both students, and they didn't follow her as she walked towards the Dungeons. Ginny glanced at them over her shoulder. "Well? Are you coming?"

"Who are you?" asked the Slytherin. Ginny noted that he'd stepped protectively in front of the girl with a mental 'hooray'. "I'm Ginny, we met earlier today. I'm working here for the next week. You are Ethan and the lovely girl you're currently trying to protect even though you don't want to admit it is Sarah."

The brunette girl shouldered her way past the Slytherin and opened her mouth but Ginny silenced her in one move and continued her speech. "Now, you have a detention to serve and I have things to do: let's kill two flobberworms with one stone and work together shall we? Unless you'd prefer to clean the bathrooms Muggle way, with our dear Mister Filch?"

Ginny paused and smirked evilly before adding: " And I've head there's a bad case of flu on rampage through Hogwarts... "

With that she walked down the steps and down to the Potions lab and soon, she heard both teenagers shuffle behind her."I told you she was a Slytherin!" hissed Ethan. Ginny laughed opening the door and letting them walk in. "Actually," she said closing the door "I'm a Gryffindor." Sarah grinned and Ethan looked crestfallen."But the ring..." he muttered.

Ginny looked at her hand and smirked, flicking her wand at the blackboard, making the instructions appear. "It was a present. Now, we're working on a three dimensional mental shield, and to create it, we need two potions, magic and a full moon. And tonight, all that is missing are the potions. The one you are to make is fairly simple, but it requires the work of two. Make it. The ingredients are on the table. Be careful, some are extremely unstable or hard to get."

Ginny smirked, watching them argue over who would do what and walked to an open space, shrugging her cape off and staying in her leather Mentalist uniform. She raised her hands and slowly started chanting until a complicated pentacle had appeared under her feet, glowing softly with her as a center.

She moved out of it and the glowing decreased slightly, but the circle remained. With a flick of her wand a large cauldron levitated at the circle's center, an unnaturally dark red fire burning under it. She pulled out her ingredients and started preparing them, checking the teen's potion from time to time.

"Mentalist blood?" Muttered Sarah, looking at the bullet sized vial with disgust. "Mentalists are very powerful and ruthless wizards. They manipulate your mind and make you crazy. They give life to the monsters under your bed and hear your deepest thoughts... The best also have use of telekinesis." hissed Ethan, evilly.

Ginny chuckled softly, and completed the information. "Mentalists also have a formation in psychology and profiling, as well as ancient runes and potions. Spell casting, Dark Arts, and other things." Ethan looked at Sarah attentively, not wanting to miss her reaction as she realized what he already knew.

"But... how did you...?" the brunette gasped, dropping the vial in shock. Ginny raised her hand stooping the fragile object's fall before it hit the ground and made it levitate and land softly on the counter.

"I am a Mentalist and you're assisting me protect Hogwarts... for tonight."

Ginny grinned as their thoughts hit her as though they had yelled them out loud.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

BETA NOTE: oh!…much better, very little for me to change…just a few grammar things and some spelling errors…I CAN'T wait for more! -

_AN: _

_**READ IMPORTANT! all your questions are answered! **_

_**(...Well at least 7 of them...)**_

**_1.)_ Is Draco Ginny's fiancé? **

_To all those who thought her 'fiancé' was Draco: wrong! He's alive and kicking (literally I'm afraid). But the fiancés name will not be revealed for plot purposes._

_**2.)**_** Wait, who's wearing the Slytherin ring? Ginny or Luna?**

_Now I'll quote some text here and there..._

_"-I feel...' Luna's eyes widened slightly and a small smile crept on her face " he still loves me."_

_"-How do you know that?" said Ginny smiling._

_"-Because. It's there, right inside me. The warm feeling of love. It was there all the time, but I was to stupid to notice it." said Luna, playing with a familiarly designed silver ring around her engagement finger._

_So yes, It was Luna's ring. Even though Ginny wears hers too. And that will come on a future chapter._

_**3) Was Ginny in Azkaban?**_

_YES! Ginny was at Azkaban and not in some measly Death Eater camp... but... well... I won't say a thing._

_Winks, making an over dramatic 'SHUUUUUUT ' _

_**4.) I'm a bit confused on what this story is about really...could you possibly explain? **_

The story it about how two people went against all they were thought, did what all the others thought was wrong, because they knew, they FELT it was the right thing to do.

It's also a story about tolerance and seeing who is a person, inside. Like Ginny saw over the fact that Draco was a death eater, that the world can't be painted only in black in white.

**5) Will they (Draco and Ginny) end up getting married as Mrs. Malfoy wants? **

_Hum... _

_Let us just say that Mrs Malfoy is a person that I'm happy you remembered..._

_As for the question... I won't be replying just yet... _

_you'll have to read the fic!_

_(Evil laugh ) _

**_6)_ What Ravenclaw is he talking about?**

_Aha! How a bout a wild guess? How about the only Ravenclaw we know fraternizing with the Slytherins?_

**  
7.) Does Ginny and Draco have a son together?**

_No. The boy is not Ginny's son._

_Now stick to my words: the boy is not GINNY'S son._

_I will add nothing more._

NOW I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW!

THUS BY THE POWERS OF THE PLOT BUNNIE : REVIEW!

Or I fear the plot bunnies will be scarce…

And that means no new chapter!  
Mwahahahaha-cough-haha-choke-haha erm ….


	16. XV: Of Pentacles and Dreams

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_-I'm a mentalist and you're assisting me protect Hogwarts... for tonight."_

_Ginny grinned as their thought hit her like they had yelled it._

_**WHAT THE HELL?**_

* * *

**AN: **'_italic' _**are thoughts: sometimes people think something and say something else. Ginny being a Mentalist can hear them. **

**Example:**

_'I love your eyes'_

"-I hate your eyes."

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XV: Of Pentacles and Dreams

* * *

_'Be careful you might get hurt!'_

"-Give me the knife you blubbering idiot. You'll just ruin the mandrake roots!"

_'Is that a new cologne? Lovely...'_

"-What is that smell? Did you bathe in the toilet again Grey?"

_'That cauldron is way to heavy for her...'_

"-Let go of the cauldron Berth, you'll drop it, we'll have to make it again, and that will be more time to waste with you."

Ginny rubbed her temples tiredly, blocking away their thoughts. All night it had been like this... They never stopped.

And she certainly didn't need to know they both had a biting fetish!

The Berth girls' voice cut through Ginny's thoughts of locking both of the students in a closet and see what happened.

"-The potion is finished Ma'am."

Ginny opened the eyes she didn't remembered closing.

"-Excellent."

Ginny stood up and stretched like a cat, giving their brew a satisfied glance.

Walking over to her pentacle, she checked on her potion and smiled as silvery wisps of smoke escaped from under the lid. Carefully, she ladled some of the dark blue potion in a bowl and motioned for Sarah to do the same with the potion the students had worked on.

"-Follow me." said the Mentalist, walking out of the lab and up the stair, out of the dungeons.

"-Be careful not to spill anything. We're going on the roof." continued Ginny, climbing an other series of steps and leading them through a trick wall, "earlier today, I did a little tour of Hogwarts grounds and drew a very special pentacle around the grounds with my magical aura. A _Mentalis Pentaculum_. Since we're in the middle of the night, and since we'll be high up and able to see all the grounds, you'll be able to see the pentacle light up... It's quite a spectacle and very few people get to see it at least once in their life."

By then, the unlikely trio stood on a large flat roof over what the students assumed (and that Ginny knew) to be the Great Hall. In the middle, was a simple stone basin on a pedestal. Ginny looked at both students sternly.

"-What ever happens, don't disturb me. Don't speak to me. Don't interrupt me. Watch and Learn. Got it?"

The girl nodded and the boy rolled his eyes. Ginny nodded gravely and walked over to the pedestal, taking both bowl with her.

The 7th years gasped, instinctively stepping closed to each other:

All around the castle, the darkness had light up, pattens of white light dancing on the ground for miles on end, shifting so no one knew the exact pentacle, but shining gloriously, sparks floating like dust in the air.

Ginny closed her yes, feeling all the magic from the grounds drawn to the center... drawn to her. The prickling sensation of the magic making her light headed as she held one bowl in each hand, standing in front of the bigger stone bowl.

On her armor an other pentacle glowed, slowly shifting, slowly expanding around her feet and in a circle around her, climbing up the pedestal, making the bowl glitter.

All was ready.

Ginny breathed deeply and spoke in the magically enhanced voice of the mentalist; tones of soprano, alto and baritone blending harmoniously with her voice.

"-I who chose not my Name

I who chose not my Past

I who carry the marks of your Claim

I who tonight bind this Cast

Ginevra Alexandra Weasley ._"_

Ginevra poured the potion containing the mentalist blood in the stone bowl, the one Sarah and Ethan had made, the one with her blood in it. Suddenly the lights on the bowl turned red, the color expanding like ink in water, until soon, the entire pentacle glowed Red.

Gryffindor Red.

Weasley Red.

Blood Red.

Ginny swallowed, feeling the pull in her essence, knowing a part of her was now anchored in the grounds of Hogwarts forever. Again she spoke, and again her voice was layered with power.

"To protect these Children

To protect their Finds

To protect their Brethren

To protect their Minds

You who hear my Call

Take heed to my Query

Help me build a Wall

My power I give Freely"

Ginny poured the second potion, the Red suddenly turning blue, then white, then a blazing Silver, illuminating the grounds like it was midday.

Ginny felt her energy and power leave her body all at once and fell on the ground, kneeling and breathing deeply. The world seemed to go black for half a second, but she clung to consciousness, balling her fists, her nail breaking her flesh, blood dripping in the ground unnoticed.

"- I Ginevra Alexandra Weasley

I Mentalist,

Bind this shield today

Make this oath today."

Suddenly everything went black. The sudden loss of light making the Darkness as oppressing as ever, the moon as round and as bright as ever in the sky seemed dull. The stars inexistent...

Ginny lay on the ground panting, struggling to stand, breathing heavily.

Sarah whimpered, unconsciously clutching Ethan's arm, the boy stood tall, watching attentively, waiting...

But noting happened.

Ginny rolled on her back gazing at the black sky.

There was silence for an instant.

"-Well..." her voice sounded rough and sore "That should give their Mentalist something to worry about. Help me up you two... we're going to bed."

_

* * *

((...Somewere far away... but closer than most would like...)) _

* * *

_He'd felt it._

_The nudge... The tug at his consciousness._

_The blast of energy: A barrier being raised. _

_He knew it now: they had a mentalist._

_And a powerful one._

_He had to know. _

_He had to work._

_And as much as he regretted he needed to get rid of his son to do that. _

_The man ruffled the young blonds hair, smirking._

"_-Hey Lex, how about you go find Uncle Blaise so he can finish this mad story he was telling you?"_

"_-The one about the strange Ravenclaw?"_

_The man frowned slightly, wondering what exactly his best friends stories were about._

"_-Er... yes. That one."_

_The boy looked at his father for a second, beamed and ran to his 'uncles' chambers._

_The Father set to work._

* * *

_((Hogwarts...))_

* * *

At the end of the week, after what felt like hundreds of mental shields and booby traps, Ginny smiled at her old transfiguration teacher, sitting comfortably behind a large comfortable and luxuriously decorated bureau. 

"-Welcome Professor, I will only be asking you a few questions..."

The professor nodded and sat on a leather chair facing Ginny.

Ginny mentally hoorayed: most people hadn't been as co-operative at Mc Gonagal...

_

* * *

(Flash back)

* * *

_

"_-Weasley If you expect me to let you trifle with my mind--"_

"_-Professor Snape I--"_

"_-AND if you expect me to lie on the couch so you can take advantage of me--"_

_Ginny chocked and fought against the mental pictures._

_--------_

"_-Boyfriend number 34 was a sweet heart, but way too sentimental..."_

_Ginny discreetly poured some firewhiskey in her tea, listening to Professor Sinistra go on about her love life, wishing Death Eaters would turn up soon._

_--------_

"_-Now dear... What I see on this ink stain? Why a Demetra Tantacula of course! Notice the lichen and the slight tangent of the poisonous branches..."_

_Ginny turned the picture around and looked at it before glancing back at professor Sprout, trying to look professional. She cleared her throat nervously._

"_-And what is your feeling about this?"_

_-------_

"_-...it' wasn't until my 6th year hen I finally lost my virginity..."_

_Blushing deeply, Ginny pulled up her note pad trying to hide behind it, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her. _

_**'What made me give Snape sedatives again?'**_

_---------_

_Trelawney wailed, blowing her nose in yet an other handkerchief._

"_-Thank you... You have no idea how hard it is to be a real Seer now days... And I was saying... Well, that was my second hear at Hogwarts, and-and-and- all the boys made fun of meeeeeee..."_

_Ginny leaned back slightly, holding out the hanky box as an ultimate defense._

_

* * *

_

_(end flash back) _

* * *

"-...Miss Weasley?" 

Ginny blinked a couple of times and smile at her old Head of house.

"-Excuse me. It was a long day... All I will do is say a word, and you must answer with the first word that comes to mind. Ready?"

The professor smiled.

"-Red?"

"-Gryffindor."

"-Bird?"

"-Feather."

"-Quiddich"

"-Sex."

Ginny paused, McGonagall smiled sheepishly.

"-Filch?"

"-Whip."

"-Table?"

"-Chains."

"-Rose?"

"-Leather."

Ginny stopped, closing her note pad with a final sounding SNAP! Afraid of what would come next.

"-I think that will be enough." said the beautiful red-head; sounding way to joyous. "Thank you for your time!"

Ginny watched McGonagall exit the room with a smile plastered on her face and waited a few seconds after the door closed to cast a locking spell on it. Suddenly feeling paranoid, she added a second.

"_-Leather?_" she muttered to herself, before turning back to her notes with a slightly worried expression.

Hours later, there was a slight knocking on her door. Ginny looked up and flicked her wand, making the lock click and the door swing open.

Ethan walked in, sitting in front of her without a word. Even though he didn't say a thing, he wasn't making an effort to hide his thoughts like he usually did: strangely his concentration was low. Too low. He was tired and the Mentalist felt it.

_'-What do you want?'_

Ginny smirked, tilting her head and waving her wand, making all the papers on her desk sort out and fly neatly in her canvas bag.

"-What I want? I'm not sure yet..."

The 7th year growled, sitting up straight and slamming up his defenses.

"-Do NOT do that..." he hissed.

Ginny smiled dangerously, folding her hands over the desk and leaning forwards. Ethan suddenly had the feeling this person was not to be fooled with. He'd though she was too nice to be taken seriously, after all,-- this woman was always acting like a child!-- but now... he wasn't so sure anymore.

Now he realized how dangerous she really was.

He leaned backwards slightly.

"-Who are you to tell me what I can or can't do ?" she said in a cold voice, standing up and walking to the window before continuing. " I called you to ask you something."

The boy- the_ man_ –though Ginevra, looking at him attentively, had no idea of what awaited him... Whatever he chose to do...

His life would be hard.

What was why she wanted to help him:

She didn't want him to be like her.

She didn't want him toregret--

Ginevra softened, thinking of Sarah and how both of them had become closer in one short week, hardly able to stop themselves from seeking the other in the halls, hardly able to stop their feelings from breaking _'the way things should be'_.

"-Listen Ethan. I know that you've got a choice to make. I know what Voldemort and your parents ask you to do... But I offer choice. Because there is always a choice."

Ginny walked back to the desk and sat on it, looking sharply at Ethan. The man looked away.

"-..."

Ginny took his silence as a prompt to go on with her speech.

"-Join Voldemort... or join Dumbledore."

"-Why do you give me such a choice?" he said, voice shaped in perfect neutrality, sporting the all too familiar bored expression of the typical Slytherin.

"-Because... I don't want you to live every day of your life wishing you were some one else. I don't want Sarah to live everyday of _HER_ life hating those around her for not giving you a chance. I don't want you to live in regret. I don't want you to be afraid of meeting the one you love at wand point..."

Finished Ginny, in a harsh whisper.

Ethan glared at her.

Ginny smirked.

"-What? Do you expect to neversee her again? Trust me, if ever the Dark Lord discovers your feelings, he'll make sure you're the one to kill her..."

Ethan stood up suddenly, making the chair fall back, looking at her angrily.

"-You have no idea of what you're talking about! So stop pretending you understand! You're just like the _other_ Mentalist! You just manipulate those around you! Just stay away from me! Leave me ALONE!" he yelled stepping away and storming out in the hall, slamming the door behind him.

Ginny sighed tiredly, playing with her Slytherin ring.

"-I think this got little too personal..." she muttered, looking sadly at the door.

* * *

Sarah looked at Ethan with worry as he sat angrily across from her in the library, slamming several large volumes on the table. 

She kned he'd been to se the mentalist, but didn't want to pry. Instead, shelooked at the heavy volumes.

"-Year books? Don't you think that would be _too_ easy?" she said softly.

Ethan sighed, looking at her tiredly, all trace of anger gone.

She had that effect on him...

It would be nice if things could stay--- He growled, pushing those thoughts away and opening one of the books with a newfound determination.

"-Maybe. But we lose nothing by looking. We know she wasn't at Hogwarts while we were, so these are years books dating at least 7 years back."

Sarah nodded and took one of the books, flipping through the pages. A few minutes later she spoke.

"-Hey, Ethan... I think I found her... It's a graduation photo. Her 7th year. She graduated the year before we entered."

The young man did a quick maths.

"-That makes her 25 years old! Let me see!"

She pushed the heavy book over and both peered at it.

Sarah chocked a sob.

"-Oh Merlin... she looks so sad..."

Ethan was a little more practical.

"Is that Harry Potter standing besides her?"

Sarah peered at the picture and text.

"-Yes. That's him. With Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood..."

"-The most prominent Aurors and a high score journalist..." muttered Ethan. "She graduated top of all her classes and she was know as a 'serial-dater, and famous heart breaker'. "

Sarah read an other tibit of information. "-She is also famous for her unlikely friendship with Slytherin Draco Malfoy... who graduated the previous year!"

Ethan's eyes widened as he grabbed the designed book , furiously flipping the pages and stopping at the 'Draco Malfoy' page.

"-Wow." said Sarah. Watching in amazement as Draco and Ginny smirked at them, looking very happy and comfortable with each other.

It was a photo from the graduation ball, Ginny provocantly hooking her thumb in Draco's belt while hehad his arm wrappedposessively around her waist.

"-Draco Malfoy, known as the 'Slytherin Prince', graduated top of his year, famous for befriending 'Ginny' Weasley, and surviving her brother." read Ethan disbelievingly.

Sarah look at Ethan, impulsively taking his hand, blushing slightly at her action, but holding it firmly.

"-What's the matter?"

Ethan looked in her eyes for a moment and smiled, kissing her knuckles affectionately.

He laughed softly as she blushed some more.

"-They knew... Both of them knew what they were talking about..."

* * *

**authors note: THIS WAS SO HARD TO WRITE! I can't believe it, and I'd like to thank FireFantasma who sent her plot penguins after me.**

**And thank you to all my reviewers and Betas and to my MSN Wolf!**

**

* * *

**

MY PLOT BUNNIES! Well I was quit happy a few of you worried about them...

**What do you feed those things of yours, anyway? Rusted nails? **

Well actually no... When I feed them raw meet and if they are lucky, they get something living for them to hunt, the rest of the time they live of each other, witch would explain how they are so twisted? Also, I don't go near them without a buzz baton.

Recent experiments are saying that they are not in fact 'bunnies' but rabid wolves, but no one want to get close enough of their mouth to check (teeth of breath; you chose the reason.)

* * *

THE QUESTIONS: 

**How many chapters should be expected?**

I'm not sure really. But I know I'm almost half done with the plot.

**What toothpaste does Draco use, and does he prefer sugar or milk in his tea? Or does he even LIKE tea?**

"Mint fresh" of 'White Magic' brand for toothpaste, and he prefers coffee. Black. He doesn't realy drink tea.

**Or how about which toilet paper brand does he prefer?**

"Happy Bottom." The one with floral designs.

**Does he like white or brown mice? Or black, cus there's black, too... What about both?**

He likes gray mice.

**Who was his childhood hero? **

He never had a hero. He was brought up to be his own hero. Sad isn't it?

* * *

Please help me with your coments and suggestions! 

Thank you;

Dranius.


	17. XVI: Poisonous Victory or Glorious Loss

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Sarah look at Ethan, taking his hand, blushing slightly at her action, but holding it firmly._

"_-What's the matter?"_

_Ethan looked in her eyes for a moment and smiled, kissing her knuckles affectionately._

_He laughed softly as she blushed some more._

"_-They knew... Both of them knew what they were talking about..."_

* * *

**

* * *

Chapter XVI: Poisonous Victory or Glorious Loss**

* * *

"-And what do you expect me to do? Erase everything I've done!"

The Mentalist paced in Dumbledores office, visibly in a bad mood. Somehow, the Minister, a usually tall and athletic man with a fierce temper seemed unusually small and subdued.

"-But..." whatever words he was about to say seemed to die in his throat and crawl back down to the pit of his stomach under Ginevra's hard golden gaze.

Dumbledore was delighted.

"-Listen carefully Minister Garder... I do not think there is a need to remind you how much I _love_ the Ministry. Especially after wasting so many years in Azcaban... But I also happen to know you're a brave man. A good man. Alas..."

Garder winced, leaning back in his seat trying to oppose a minimal amount of target for the enraged woman and Dumbledore refrained from summoning some popcorn.

Ginny elegantly sat on the head masters desk, directly in front of the minister, pushing aside a few papers and primly clasping her hands on her crossed legs. She smiled leaning forwards.

The smile was not a nice smile; it was the one of the cat who had cornered the mouse, greedily eying it before extending it's paw and _playing_.

"-Alas Sir... You keep interfering with my business... Hogwarts had a right to ask for my protection since the _competent authorities_ were busy partaking in mass slaughter thus you don't have a word to say about this. But... you come here... and.. give me a paper saying... what did it say already?"

Ginny took one of the paper from besides her and read, her tone soft and dangerous.

" Ah... yes... '**As you are not part of the Auroring Unites nor a high ranking military authority, you are forbidden to engage in any activity related to the war such as assuring the protection of a given ministry dependent territory or any other land under the ministry's Jurisdiction.**' "

There was a short silence as Ginny put the paper down, the room seemed to hold it's breath.

"Well then minister...congratulations... it looks like you've just found yourself a new Major..."

* * *

_(Not so far off...)_

* * *

Ethan smirked at the dark haired man known to the world as his father; his eyes gleaming in the dull light offered by the fire.

"-why would i want to go home? What awaits me there? A loving family? A future? A chance of being happy?"

He snorted disgracefully, shocking him parents and making the mentalist laugh silently.

"-No. Nothing but death and betrayal. I'm staying. Don't expect me back for Christmas, or hasn't the Dark Lord canceled it already? Nor after that. I've made my choice."

He looked at the blond man with respect and understanding a secret meaning to his next words shared only with the mentalist.

"-I don't want to live in regret."

The Mentalist smirked knowingly at the teenager and spoke softly.

"-Leave it Smith ... Your son made up his mind. There is no use in insisting."

The man cursed profusely, and Ethan winced slightly as his own father called him names, but didn't back down: at last his fathers' head disappeared from the fire with a flurry of green flames. His mother looked at him sadly and sighed.

"-What's her name?"

Ethan hesitated for a second before replying.

"-Sarah."

His mother nodded.

"-Take care." she said and she too vanished.

There was a comfortable silence in the room and the mentalist finally spoke.

"-He must have been stubborn to be able to convince you."

Ethan laughed, standing whilst smirking mischievously.

He walked to the door and looked pensively over his shoulder.

"-I'm sure _she_ would have convinced you if she'd tried Draco." he said sincerely and left, closing the door behind him softly.

Draco's head sat in the fire for a few seconds more, his expression unreadable, and vanished.

Moments later the fire was dead and the room dark.

* * *

_((3 months later_

location: _unknown._

Approx time: _15 minutes to sundown._

_Classifcation: Top secret._))

* * *

The shadows' muscles stiffened suddenly as she swung her katana loosely, eyeing her surroundings with evident doubt.

She slowly lowered her blade, sweeping her left foot backwards and bending her knees.

There was a sudden move on her right and a high pitched hum as a silver flash cut the air at high speed followed closely by the muted sound of tarring cloth.

There was a pained gasp and a thud as the burly man hit the ground, blood bubbling at the corner of his mouth as he expired, a look of awe in his now dead eyes as the flaming angel of death stood over him, looking at him with predatory eyes and a sad smile.

Ginevra wiped the crimson liquid from the silver weapon with her thumb and index,using them to smear it in two horizontal lines under her eyes, a cold smile completing her make-up of blood.

Raising her weapon like a flag she tilted her head back and yelled a battle cry, screaming bloody murder as an other enemy tried to strike her in the back.

Ginevra crouched, keeping one of her legs stretched and bringing it upon her new enemy in a swift sweeping motion, making him fall besides her: in one smooth practised motion, she stabbed him through the heart but was fast enough to pull back and parry the next blow for yet an other death eater who believed women made easy targets.

The red head killed him in an instant, licking the blood from the back of her hand and laughing as she bogged a curse, her golden eyes alight with blood lust.

This was what most feared about the mentalist; she seemed to _enjoy_ the killing.

She stood straight, looking around her at the large radius of dead men laying around her with the impassiveness of one who was used to it and growled softly as the sun set started and the glorious orb drowning in the earth.

Casting a long look as the hill where she knew most of Voldemort's highest ranked were directing the troops moves, she was about to take a step forwards when there was a familiar tug at her navel as the world shimmered out of focus and spun wildly, making her dizzy.

She landed softly in a large and peaceful meadow,as well as all the troops that had left that morning at sun rise, her eyes and mind fast to spot her brothers in the crowd.

No-where near satisfied, she repressed a frustrated growl and walked the the manor, shoulders tense, chin high and temper explosive.

She'd been close, so close to their camp!

So close to eliminating a few of their top rankers!

But no.

The sun had set and she was summoned back with the rest of the troops.

Ginevra growled silently,absentmindedly taking the ladle of water one frightened looking camp aide had just served her and draining it in one gulp before ordering him to get the bucket and ladle to the men with an encouraging smile.

The smile in question vanished faster than ice cubes in a hot pan as she had an over all view of what was left of this mornings proud army.

Standing at the top of the hill, she looked down as the medics tended to wounded men, she watched as the soldiers pulled the corpses away, taking their weapons and personal objects for the families.

Men held their heads, breaking down in nervous sobs, women stared out into space, muttering to themselves.

In the midst of the decay, small groups of people pulled themselves together and staggered towards the camp and their tents, leaning on each other, debating whether or not they should stop at the mess.

Seeing those Ginny felt the ever present void at her side ache more than ever and scoffed, looking towards the setting sun for a distraction, straightening in defiance.

No, she didn't miss Draco, she would kill him.

But of course she knew it was a lie.

She took a piece of stale bread from the kitchens, filled her flask with water, wishing it was milk and walked towards her tent, hardly noticing as people stepped out from her path, nor the blood left from those she had killed gently dripping off her armor.

She entered the dimly light tent and put her food on a small desk, and walking over to a stand. She unclasped the heavy metal protections from off her shoulders and set it a side, peeling off her trusty green battle robes, her most prised possession, reverently hanging them on the stand, performing a cleansing spell on it as well as on the armor.

She slumped on the bed and reached down to her knees, starting to untie her heavy leather metal enforced boots, exchanging them for a pair of fluffy bunny slippers. She flopped back on the bed and rearranged her pillows,food forgotten, too tired to do anything else but sleep, even though she was still wearing blood crusted pants and blood on her cheeks.

* * *

Ginny woke up long before sun break, the cold night air calling to her. She stood up, hardly bothering about covering up and stepped out, looking upwards at the stars, seeing the camouflage nexus she had created shimmer beautifully.

She sighed, scenting the sweet smell of the air, listening to the soft winy coming from the Nox stables.

She silently padded to the fire she usually went to, leaning in the shadows, unnoticed by the soldiers busy socializing, sharing the little news they had from home or sometimes... Sometimes...

The circle of soldiers hushed as a burly man reverently opened a case and pulled out a guitar, the chords humming softly.

The soldiers looked around as Ginevra sank further in the shadows, falling to a crouch.

"-Do you think..."

"-Shhh..."

The burly man never talked. He never made a sound and no one knew his story. All they knew was that he had more scars to himself than all the warriors sitting around the fire put together. And for that he was respected.

She struck a series of chords, winding them up in a melancholy tune, each of them vibrating with a heart breaking grief. Ginny stood and closed her eyes, catching up with the melody.

She took a deep breath and sang the man's agony as he played it, her low voice throbbing with bottled emotions.

Singing the words he wouldn't say.

She would do that sometimes, walk to the circle, sing and leave as the man muted the chords or when the sun started rising.

The guitar was silent now, her voice died, silence lived on.

Ginny smiled and laughed softly walking away, waving over her shoulder.

A sentry walked past, nodding politely but keeping a hand on his wand.

Ginny nodded back, walking in her tent and getting ready for the day.

It was a ritual really, she thought as she walked to the showers: wash the blood from her body, from her clothes, from her hands, her weapons and her face...

But never from her soul.

She a Mentalist should know that more than anyone else.

_19 years old Ginny stood uneasily on a metal rod, 3meters in the air, looking down at her old Japanese sensei, clutching a katana uneasily. The old man hit the rod with a long stick, making it tremble dangerously. Ginny swayed, but kept her balance._

_"-Balance, is the key to success. Balance is everything. The yin and yang is universal... If you take away the yin, a small part of the yang will vanish. If you take away someone's life, a small part of you vanishes with it." _

Ginny leaned her fore-head against the cool tiled wall, letting the burning water stream down her back, steaming up the small tent.

She didn't enjoy killing, she enjoyed the fighting, but never the kill; the millisecond of horror as her blade cut in a new soul, breaking it.

Breathing deeply she balled her fists.

"-On the battle field Draco... On Deaths land."

* * *

_Same instant_

_Location: unknown_

* * *

Draco breathed deeply, watching the crimson water slowly clear and lighten to it's original colorless state.

He hadn't had the strength to wash to blood away the previous night, and now he was paying the price: if there was one smell harder to wash off than that of Pansy Parkison's perfume, it was blood.

Luckily , he could stomach the last.

He growled again as a new thought entered his decidedly annoying consciousness.

Draco scrubbed his face and neck with unusual enthusiasm, getting soap in his eyes, hoping self inflicted pain would keep his mind from _her_.

For the two months he'd been dispatched with the military, _she_ had been popping at random times in his mind, tormenting him with her smiling eyes and cheeky smile.

Even though it had been years since he'd last seen her, he knew she'd been in Azcaban... He knew she was a murderer...

And ... that was it.

Draco growled softly, pressing his back against the cold tiled wall, tilting his head back and welcoming the pounding spray of boiling water.

Draco closed the tap and loosely tied a towel around his waist, stepping out of the cabin and walking in his room, never looking up, rubbing his hair dry.

"-Get out Parkison... I must change..."

Pansy grimaced at his tone and walked over to him, trying to look seductive.

"-Doesn't a great warrior like you want to... _relax_... A bit before going on the field today?"

Draco paused and looked at her coldly. Pansy backed away a few steps, looking frightened then her expression turned into one of sick enjoyment.

"-Oh... You want to play that game do you?"

Draco looked at her in disgust, pushing her out of the room, he paused before closing the door in her face.

"-Pansy, you make mass slaughter look enjoyable." He hissed dangerously and slammed the door, casting a few locking spells just for safety.

There was a light patter of bare feet on a stone floor and a yawn.

A blond boy threw himself on the bed, looking like he owned the world, even though he was nearly being swallowed by the thick duvet.

"-You know Dad, one day, she'll get desperate and actually develop a personality."

Draco laughed, pushing his son backwards, making him disappear in the duvet.

"-Be nice Alexander... And never forget... Beware of women who are too nice with you. Never trust them."

Said Draco, looking at his son seriously. Lex nodded and curled up in his fathers bed.

"-But all women are not like Mum and Parkison, right?"

Draco came back in the room, hair dry and clad in baggy pants.

"-Remember those stories uncle Blaise tells you? Well, women like those in his tales exist."

The child spoke in a sleep layered voice as Draco pulled the covers over him.

"-I wish they did..."

Draco smoothed his sons hair and finished preparing himself, pulling on the rest of his clothes and giving strict orders to the house elves to take good care of his son: they were lucky Pansy had confused her perfume and the poison last week, even though Lex was positive that given one minute more, the noxious scent would have done the job just fine.

* * *

Ginny confidently walked down the path that lead to the Mission Field, where her name and rank would be recorded, and where a timed summoning spell would be placed upon her body.

Just as regulations required.

Ginny knew it was pointless though, because less and less bodies came back: it seemed the Death Eaters had found a way to counter the summoning spell.

Now, they were making prisoners.

But Ginny calmly stated her name and rank anyway, throwing in a smile for good measure.

"-Oy Gin!"

The sharp call made her smile and turn around.

"- What are you doing here?"

Ron grinned, gathering her in a hug.

"-Can't a man visit his sister?"

Ginny smiled at him and pulled his head to her level.

"-Not when he's on a top secret mission for the Order!" she hissed warningly.

Ron suddenly became serious.

"-How do you know?"

Ginny arched an eyebrow in response. Ron put his hands up in defeat.

"-Ok; ok... I don't want to know. Damn, even after so many years the Malfoy hasn't rubbed away from you yet..."

He grumbled moodily. Ginny shrugged, smiling softly at him.

"-I missed you too Ron."

Her soft voice seemed to cut through Ron's mumbling, calming him.

"-I want to make this clear, I'm not happy about what they're making me do, but orders are orders. I was sent to share an information with you. It's fresh from our spy, who at last managed to discover how the placement of the high rankers tent worked. And you were right: it's totally random. They do it by throwing a dart at a map!" exclaimed Ron.

Ginny cut in.

"-But how useful is that! Haven't you a location?"

Ron grinned roguishly.

"-Be patient Gin, I was getting there! Now, ever wondered how our spy discovered this? Well he was present as they elected today's spot! And the spot is marked... On this map."

Ron gave her a velum parchment, neatly folded and sealed with the symbol of the Order. Ginny reverently took it.

"-The red spot it todays apparition drop-spot. The green one is the tent."

Ron pulled Ginny in an other hug and held her at arms length again.

"-Listen Gin. I must go so you take care. I know you've come up with quite the killers reputation, but be careful, ok? Mum still expects you for Sunday dinner."

Ginny laughed, messing her brothers hair up.

"-I always come back Ron; and especially for roast turkey. You guys won't get rid of me that easily."

Ginny stepped back from her brother and looked at the east, were the sun was about to rise.

She securely put the map in the inside pocket of her trusty battle robes, puled her katana loose from it's scabbard, smiling as it hummed in the morning breeze.

She smirked at Ron and waved, just as the first rays of sun hit the field.

There was a tugging feeling at her navel, the world spun and Ron was gone.

All Ginny could do was clutch her sword and her hope, that today, the light side would score big.

Only, sometimes things don't turn out quite the way on would like.

For Ginevra, things started going down hill when she'd crawled fifteen meters from her target.

As she fended off the attack of several specially trained men, she distractedly wondered how come she'd triggered an alarm without noticing.

It was simply impossible!

Her questions found a swift and not so agreeable answer as the Ministry Beta Unit barreled through the entire territory, fighting with the black and silver clad Serpent Guards.

Growling harshly, she stabbed a Death Eater and made a break for the tent, hoping the main targetshad not left already.

She raised her sword and slashed the thick material open, entering the tent, ready for the mass slaughter of it's occupants.

Only the tent was empty.

Ginny looked about, letting her guards down for half a second, completely forgetting to sense her surroundings for a threat.

That was the moment they chose to strike .

It was a vicious hit, the kind a even a Slytherin needed to be taught how to do.

The flat of the sword hit the base of her skull with expert precision knocking her off her feet, making her loose her barrings.

The man disarmed her in an instant, caught her firmly around the waist and pressed something hard on her chest.

Ginny could only clench her teeth as a familiar tug made her world spin out of focus.

As soon as her feet hit the ground, she collapsed on herself, rolling away from her captor.

She stood fast, pulling a dagger free and taking in the advantaged of being in the center of circle of grimy Death Eaters.

Her conclusions were not encouraging.

She closed her eyes, emptying her mind, breathing deeply,concentrating on her adversaries.

She killed the first two easily enough, pulling her dagger from the third corpse, she smeared blood on her face in the traditional make up, glaring coldly at the dark wizards standing around her.

Two others attacked her almost immediately, she evaded the sword and the others dagger by rolling to the side, only, she didn't see the arrow.

The archer had aimed for the slit in the sides of her battle robes.

She gasped in pain a the delicate flesh on her thigh was torn open by the sharp metal, blood spreading, dripping from the new wound.

She cursed standing fast and holding her ground against the ever growing mass of death eaters the best the could.

She hardly felt the cold bite of the metal as she knelt on the ground, exhausted, bleeding, her vision darker every second, trying to keep them from killing her...

She couldn't let go now... Not now...

Ginevra lost her balance and fell flat on her face, dagger lost from her grip.

She tied to push up and fight as the dark warriors closed in, but her body couldn't take any more.

She fainted, lying in the midst of her already cold victims her blood mingling with theirs in the mud.

**

* * *

**

Suite in chapter XVII...

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Q & A!**

* * *

**Q:**who's Draco's son's mother?

**A:** A woman, well discover the back ground soon enough, and then you'll wish you hadn't...

* * *

**Q:** does this mean Draco's married?

**A: **Yes.

* * *

**Q:**Will he and Ginny still end up together?

**A: **I realy don't know yet. (this is the truth.)

* * *

**Q:**Does anyone die in the remainder of the story?

**A:** Yes.

* * *

**Q: **WHEN ARE YOU GONNA MAKE THEM MEET AGAIN!

**A:** In the next chapter.

* * *

**Q:** Oh and are you gonna focus more on this Sarah/Ethan pair?

**A: **Mystery couple, yet to be defined; even by me!

* * *

Authors note;

Well I loved writing this chapter, and I hope you liked reading it.

BUT THE BEST HAS YET TO COME!

A special thank you to:

**Museless Shinigami **

**serpentqueen13 **

**Catri Howlman-Carthaki spy **

**Gin **

**Cinderella **

**Moonyk **

**Alexandria J. Malfoy **

**Slytherina **

**crazysugarhighpixie **

**LiarDreamerLoverDemon **

**shadieladie **

**Zarroc **

**mell8 **

**xojulesxo **

**I'm Blond. James Blond. **

All those people who reviewed Chapter 16!

Thank you!

Now you can do it again!

REVIEW!


	18. XVII: Grim Prison and Hallucinations

_May Dreams Save Us All_

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She fainted, lying in the midst of her already cold victims, her blood mingling with theirs in the mud._

* * *

**Chapter XVII: Grim Prison and Hallucinations **

* * *

location: _(hypothetically) Europe, Death Eater HQ, Grand Hall._

Approx time: _Evening._

_Classifcation: Top secret._

_Source: Spy._

* * *

...

* * *

The hall was cavernous and held an uncanny resemblance to that of Hogwarts, minus the fantastic charmed ceiling of course. Here... the arches just seemed to be swallowed by the shadows. 

In it, the death eaters stood, and amongst them Draco watched, standing a little to the Dark Lord's left, clad in his mentalist uniform and covered in the standard Death Eaters cloak, as today's prisoners were presented to the assembly.

He'd just spent the day fighting for his life and now..._This ..._

He gently squeezed his son's shoulder, wishing the young boy's presence was not necessary: no-one his age should have to watch humans, often bleeding or missing a few limbs , be tortured or forced to fight each other for the sake of 'entertainment'.

At last, they brought the last prisoner in.

Instead of the usual two men, there were five of them: one holding each of her arms, the three others bringing up the rear, wands at the ready.

Draco watched her and tilted his head in awe.

She hung limply, held up by her captors, letting them literally drag her across the Hall, looking only half conscious of her surroundings.

They threw her unceremoniously on the floor, her brilliant blood red hair fanning around her like a silken halo, her green battle robes outlining the elegant curves of her body.

Draco swallowed somewhat difficultly; in spite of the situation, there was one thing he couldn't ignore.

With grime on her face, cuts on her hands and knees...In all her bloody glory... she was _beautiful_.

And somehow, he felt he was missing a crucial point, only, Draco couldn't seem to convince his mind to work properly.

The woman groaned and tried to lift her upper body. Draco tried to see her face through the mass of red hair.

Suddenly he froze in muted horror, his heartbeat increasing tenfold, his grip on his son's shoulder tightening abruptly.

Voldemort spoke.

"-And who are you to present yourself before me?"

The woman didn't reply, a guard stepped forward and bowed.

"-We believe she killed more than 60 of our men on the field today my Lord. And not ten minutes ago, as we fetched her from her cell, we were 12. Those missing are all dead."

There was a shocked silence then--

_"-Crucio."_

The guard screamed in pain, letting go of his weapon as curling in a tight ball on the ground, shrieking, crying...

Voldemort raised his wand turning his cold eyes to the prisoner.

"-Answer my question woman... Who are you?"

She still didn't reply, steadily getting on her hands and knees with apparent difficulty.

"-Speak when the Dark Lord addresses you!" barked Lucius, kicking her at the side.

She growled, caught his foot and knocked him backwards on the floor, slamming the heels of her heavy boots on his chest.

There was a sick cracking sound as bones broke, but she was already standing.

Minutes later, only two of the guards were alive.

Not for long though.

In an instant she'd slid behind them, snapping their neck with skilled efficiency.

Draco watched silently from the sidelines, scarcely believing how cruel fate was to him.

Ginevra stood tall amidst her victims, her cognac eyes burning with defiance as she stared down Voldemort.

"-Missed me Tommy?"

There was a shocked silence, broken by a sharp 'slap'.

Ginny hit the ground, clutching her cheek, Voldemort stood over her, blood dripping from the nails of the hand he'd struck her with.

The Mentalist fought back the terror of her Nightmares and concentrated on a new emotion.

Anger.

She growled, standing, keeping her head bowed

Anger...

This _thing; _this _creature_ had **ruined** her life...

It was responsible for the death of thousands of innocents, children, mothers, fathers ...

Because of him, so many people would never be happy...

Including her.

_Because of this--_

"-**MONSTER**!" screamed Ginny.

Her head shot up, teary eyes burning with white hot hatred, Ginevra made a gesture, an unseen force flinging the closest wizards against the wall.

Voldemort stumbled backwards, looking surprised. Draco instinctively pulled his son behind him, creating a protective shield in from of him.

Ginevra stumbled, clutching her head and fainted, drained of all energy.

Lex peered at the fallen beauty pensively, but not as intensely as his father.

"-Men, bring her to our best cell, you may do what you please, but I want her _alive_."

Sneered Voldemort, calmly standing near Draco.

The blond cringed, feeling the sudden rise of testosterone as way too many men smiled greedily.

"-Wait!"

The room's occupants all froze, Draco walked towards the fallen woman, crouching besides her.

He delicately touched her face, tilting it towards him, ignoring the softness of her skin or the prickling sensation in his fingers.

Concentrating, he tried to enter her mind, but was violently kicked back.

His suspicions confirmed, Draco tried to make the best of them, but without getting personally involved: he had a son to take care of.

"-She's a Mentalist, Lord, she deserves the treatment due to her rank."

The Dark Lord scoffed, waving his hand in the air as if to clear Draco's words.

"-She's a blood traitor Malfoy, she has no rank. "

Draco opened his mouth to protest as she was carried away, but Blaise pulled him back, firmly shaking his head.

Draco growled and shook him off, stalking away, his robes flapping behind him.

* * *

...

* * *

location: _(hypothetically) Europe, Death Eater HQ, the Dungeons._

Approx time: _unknown._

_Classifcation: Top secret._

* * *

* * *

Pain. 

_Sharp_ pain.

Sharp enough to pierce through the darkness in the woman's coma.

Ginny stirred and groaned as waves of pain wracked her bruised and torn body.

Her eyes opened, and she stared at the drippy ceiling, mentally readjusting to her new environment.

And what an environment indeed.

The cell was dark and musty. A complex scent of sweat, mold and urine tainting the air.

It was damp too, which would explain why the main source of light was the slightly fluorescent fungi covering the main part of the walls and ceiling.

There was no window, in fact it seemed the cell was some kind of small, inside cave with iron bars where the opening should be and a small heap of what must have once been hay in a corner.

Ginevra was unpleasantly reminded of a low class Azkaban.

A drop of water landed on her forehead.

Ginny frowned and gathered her strength to at least putt what was left of her clothes together.

She slowly crawled to where her pants were and slowly pulled them on.

Blood.

Her blood.

All over her thighs.

Looking away, Ginny quickly finished getting her clothes back on, but she couldn't stop shivering.

She was alone.

Alone with the cold.

Those bastards had raped her.

Over and over again.

This was sick.

Silently, Ginny crawled on her bunk and curled in a tight protective ball, crying herself to sleep.

And the silence lived on, punctuated by the drip-drop of water and tears as the prisoners mourned their capture.

* * *

_...

* * *

_

location: _unknown._

Approx time: _unknown._

_Classifcation: Top secret._

* * *

...

* * *

_"-Has she come back yet?"_

_"-No."_

_"-And her body?"_

_"-None was found."_

_"-..."_

_"-Lemon drop?"_

* * *

... 

location: _(hypothetically) Europe, Death Eater HQ, the Dungeons._

Approx time: _unknown._

_Classifcation: Top secret._

* * *

A voice in the darkness. 

Faint... _So faint_...

"-...Ma'am?..."

Ginni frowned slightly, groaning and rolling.

_Why wasn't she in her tent?_

"-..._Ma'am_?..."

The voice... Ginny ignored the pain and cracked an eye open.

In the dim light he saw a child. She closed her eyes.

Ah... yes... _prison._..but-- _What was a child doing here?_

She tried to sit up and groaned in pain.

"-Ma'am... you must drink this."

Ginny looked at the boy fully and laughed.

She was hallucinating: a child Draco was offering her a potion.

The boy blinked and waved the potion tentatively.

"-Ma'am... you must drink it if you want to get better."

Ginny pulled herself to the metal grid separating her from freedom and hallucination-child-Draco, and leaned her back against it, looking at him, blowing a few strands of hair from her eyes.

"-What If I don't _want_ to get better?"

The boy looked puzzled for a moment then thrust the bowl at her, looking determined.

"-Then you get to live to see your situation get worst."

Ginevra looked at him for a second, and decided this was not a hallucination created by her wacky mind.

She knew Her mind just wasn't _THAT_ twisted yet.

"I have a mind to take a club and beat you over the head with it."

The boy smirked as she took the potion and gulped it down after checking it wasn'tpoison.

"-Where would you find a club Ma'am?"

Ginny shook her head, feeling the potion slowly working on her system.

"-Don't call me Ma'am kid; I'm not that old."

"-And I'm not quite that young."

Ginny nodded and took the sandwich he was offering.

"-Thank you k--" she looked at the young boy, arching an eyebrow.

"-Lex." he said.

"-I'm Ginevra." she replied through a mouthful of food.

The boy nodded in acknowledgment, looking at her up in down critically.

Ginny swallowed and tilted her head on the side, smirking.

"-I'm afraid I'm too old for you young man."

Lex blushed slightly and shook his head with vehemence.

"-No! I was just thinking you would look very beautiful wearing one of Parkinson's dresses."

Ginny snorted in a very unladylike way, choking a little over her sandwich. She graciously took the water he offered and washed it down, still after checking for poison.

"-I wouldn't be caught dead wearing what she wore at school! I'm not even sure those things were made to cover anything..." She added pensively.

By now, the potion and food had boosted her system, and she was starting to be aware of her surroundings and situation.: she was talking fashion with a kid in a guarded prison.

She looked at the youth with unusual sharpness, Lex paled a little. That look reminded him of his father.

"-Are you supposed to be here?" she asked suspiciously, ripping another piece from her little feast with her sharp canines.

Lex shook his head, shrugging.

Ginevra winked at him, finishing her food with a last wolfish grin.

"-Then maybe you should leave before then man who is walking down the hall sees you..."

Lex looked up sharply, his eyes widening and took off at a silent run in the opposite direction.

Ginevra's sensible ears picked up the soft noise of moving rock. She smirked to herself crawling back to her bunk and faking sleep as the sentry walked past.

_A secret passage..._

* * *

Lex cautiously slid from behind the tapestry, making sure the passage was well closed behind him, when a heavy hand alighted on his shoulder. 

He looked over his shoulder with mounting dread and gazed into the dark faced Zabini.

"-Lex..."

The young boy gulped audibly.

"-Uncle Blaise?"

"-She's beautiful isn't she?" said the tall man, cracking asmile.

The young boy visibly relaxed, and seemed suddenly very excited.

"-It's her? Isn't it?" she asked in a barely hushed voice, as they walked down the hall.

Blaise put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead of him, smiling mysteriously.

"-A long time ago maybe... but now... she is a warrior."

Lex looked at the floor as they walked, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"-Must all adults forget who they once were?"

Blaise looked at the young boy sadly, but the question had struck a nerve.

_...Must all adults forget who they once were?..._

_...Must all adults _

_...forget..._

_...who they **are**?_

_

* * *

_

_----_

* * *

_Suite in chapter XVIII_

* * *

_----_

* * *

**Authors note:**

This was a long wait I know, and I hope you think it's worth it...

* * *

**

* * *

Beta note: **

_LunarianPrincess: wow…this keeps getting better and better, outstanding story and very few errors. _

* * *

**A special thank you to :**

**FireFantasma **

**slytheringrl17 **

**crazysugarhighpixie **

**IncarnationOfPureBeauty **

**shadieladie **

**Museless Shinigami **

**Gin () **

**Alexandria J. Malfoy **

**mell8 **

**Moonyk **

**Storm Herder **

**Zarroc **

**ana001d () **

**LunarianPrincess **

**White Wolf **

**I'm Blond. James Blond **

**Museless Shinigami **

* * *

**Q&A:**

**1)**Did Pansy try to kill Alex? Why?

**Yes. Because she sees Lex as a stopper to a her+Dracoitem plan: Lex hates her and draco loves his son.**

**2)**And why didn't Draco kill her if she did?

**Because he just can't kill an other D.Eater without consequences on his current fragile status.**

**3)**Did his parents give up that fast that sounds a bit off?

**I'm happy you noticed. That just shows how much influence Draco has. And yeah... It _is _a bit suspicious isn't it?**

**4)**Does Draco like peanut butter? And if he does, what's his favorite brand?

**Yes he does. The one with chunks in it.**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

**the more reviews, the better the newt chapter...**

**and it I get more than... 30 reviews... I promise some _PHYSICAL _D/G interaction in the _NEXT_ chapter!**


	19. XVIII: The Murderer And The Lies

_May Dreams Save Us All _

_By Dranius_

* * *

**

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_-It's her? Isn't it?" she asked in a barely hushed voice, as they walked down the hall._

_Blaise put his hands in his pockets and looked ahead of him, smiling mysteriously._

"_-A long time ago maybe... but now... she is a warrior."_

_Lex looked at the floor as they walked, his shoulders slumping slightly._

"_-Must all adults forget who they once were?"_

_Blaise looked at the young boy sadly, but the question had struck a nerve._

_**...Must all adults forget who they once were?...**_

****

* * *

_**XVIII: The Murderer And The Lies.**_

****

* * *

Her hair had bits of hay in it and her face looked paler than ever by contrast to her damp crimson locks. Her eyes were shut, her long lashes shading her now colorless cheeks.

Her lips were slightly parted, the only sign that she was breathing.

Her chest did hardly rised any more, her ribs visible under her shirt, thin pale scars criss-crossing it in a morbid patten.

Her pale hands lay curled at her sides, twitching now and then as she shivered because of the cold and humidity.

_CLING!_

_ding-ding-.ding- ding _

_CLING!_

_ding...ding...dang...ding..._

Ginny opened her eyes and looked at the noises source dolefully.

She already knew who it was: such an unhealthy aura could only belong to one person.

And she hated this person with a passion...

Why?

Simple...

* * *

_(flash back)_

_Location: Hogsmead_

_Time: Ginny's 6th year_

* * *

_

* * *

She stopped in mid-sentence, her face losing all its color as her packets tumbled from her arms. She ran across the street almost getting run over by a horse in process._

_Draco picked her things up and went after her, feeling worried (well as worried as a Malfoy can feel which is not much)._

_She was clutching a Prophet, and her body was shaking as her eyes darted over the front page._

_"-No…"_

_By the time the paper had hit the ground, Ginevra was half way down the street, running hard for the castle._

* * *

"-Bellatrix." hissed the red head, her eyes flashing with anger.

Suddenly the frail wounded woman looked extremely dangerous and any sane person would have suddenly had doubts about the solidity of metal bars.

But the Lestrange woman stepped closer, saying the most stupid thing she could say.

"-Another Weasley to kill, I see."

Ginny sprang her arm shooting through the bars and catching the front of the Death Eaters robed, violently pulling her forward and slamming her against the bars.

The dark haired woman fell on the floor, rapidly crawling backwards, out of Ginevra's grasp, her face bleeding.

Ginevra smiles coldly standing over her.

"-You killed you killed Charlie... you killed my brother... and you killed my FATHER!" she screamed, her face pale as death.

Suddenly, Ginevra's eyes glowed golden and the bars trembled a little... Slowly, the dark witch's expression of sick pleasure vanished, slowly turning blank as her eyes lost all expression.

Ginevra's eyes glowed a little more and her hair seemed to crackle with power.

"Get the keys..." she said, her voice layered with power, tones of soprano, alto and baritone blending together.

Bellatrix stood up slowly and docilely pulled a set of keys from her pocket, eyes still void of any spark of intelligence or personality.

"-Open my door." Belatrix slowly found the right key but froze as shadow of resistance passed in her eyes but the red head spoke again, more forcefully this time.

"-Open the door. NOW."

Belatrix nodded and stretched her arm about to--

"-STUPEFY!"

Ginevra growled in anger, as the witch fell to the floor, his hard by the spell, unconscious, the keys too far to be reached.

A few guards came and quickly picked her and the keys up, afraid Ginevra would somehow get them, as she would have if only she wasn't leaning against the wall, breathing deeply.

Her head spun under the violent effort she'd just had. She almost fainted but managed to clung to consciousness.

The next day, Ginevra's prison was upgraded: now she was stuck in a dark granite room, with a trap for food at the bottom of the door.

That is, when they remembered feeding her.

The room was cold... so cold...

* * *

Draco stepped in the top security cell, his breath coming out in little puffs of smoke in the cold air.

She was curled in a corner, shivering, her bare arms pale in the dim light... Draco felt his heart and throat tighten. He felt disgusted, he felt...

The woman looked at him distrustfully, her golden eyes gleaming in the dim light.

Ginevra stood up gracefully, and faced him, her expression one of pure determination.

Underneath, she was screaming.

But she did what she had to do anyways: she lifted her hand, sending a wave of sheer magic towards the handsome blond.

"Back off Death Eater." she hissed in a low, throbbing voice.

He didn't move and a shield crackled to life around him, his eyes darkening dangerously as he realized what was happening.

Hogwarts was over: battle field was now.

He prepared himself to attack, watching as Ginny used the same semi defensive opening stance as she did when they trained at Hogwarts with an almost sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm here for you, filth... Give me information and no harm will come to you." said Draco, in a cold tone.

"Like hell I'll do that." said Ginny, shaking her head with a smirk.

"In that case..."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were empty, emotionless pits of void.

The red head shivered, already, she felt the little energy she'd built up dwindle, she would have to be quick.

She sprung as a tiger, her foot connecting sharply with his jaw. His head snapped to the side, but he didn't seem affected by the pain, as droplets of blood oozed from a small cut on his cheek.

Instead he caught her foot and twisted so he stood behind her, his breath, slightly ragged, warm on her neck, pulling her foot over her shoulder and towards him, pinning her against him.

Ginny turned her head and bit his hand, drawing blood, he ignored it and pushed her forwards, violently slamming her against the wall.

The woman fell back, spiting blood,a sharp muscular pain in her leg, as Draco slowly advanced on her, emotionless as ever.

She looked as him with as much hatred as she could manage to achieve.

"-I'll kill you Malfoy..." she seethed, rolling away, avoiding his boot as he tried to kick her fallen body.

He smiled coldly.

"-Don't make me laugh Weasley... The likes of you never live long, that's why you breed like rabbits..." he said acidly.

Ginny was glad his words were so hateful, or she would have lost all will to fight. And his voice...

Ginny dogged of his fists, elbowing him in the ribs, pressing against him.

The man groaned in pain, as once again, the little vixen went out of his grasp.

"You know Malfoy, I don't know why I put up with you for one year, just for info I never got." she declared acidly, smirking at him with disgust.

Both of them tried to kick the other at the same time, and both fell on the ground in a struggling heap of limbs.

Ginny managed to get away from him, but he caught her foot as she tried to stand, making her slam forwards her head hitting the ground, hard, making the world spin.

Draco violently flipped her on her back straddling her waist and pinning down her legs with his. Ginny struggled as his strong hands encircled her neck, slowly choking her, his eyes filled with anger and pain.

The best moments of his life had been a lie. Those moments who made him think he could be a good father... Void.

Her mind ran in circles as the oxygen became scarce, her body lost its strength and sagged a little under Draco's.

Ginny looked in his cold handsome face, so emotionless at this moment except for the eyes and almost cried and smiled at the same time.

He'd bought the act.

She stopped fighting back at last. She didn't want to win this battle, just as she didn't want to kill Draco

In Azkaban she'd realized she would never be able to…only he didn't have to know this.

Dark spots danced around her vision, her mind loosing focus.

Pretending a feeble attempt to claw out his eyes, she lifted her hand and lightly stroked his cheek.

She felt herself slowly slipping, and looked at him steadily in the eye, where she saw only hatred and loathing, before closing hers and tilting her head back in abandon, her body going limp against him.

Abandoning, at last, remembering aways...

* * *

(Platform 9 ¾; years ago ….)

* * *

_"Hey, Malfoy!"_

_Draco's shoulders tensed and he stopped walking, but didn't bother to turn around._

_Ginny straightened herself and held her head high, her eyes danced and a grin appeared on her face._

_"See you on the battlefield..."_

* * *

Q&A:

_**Q: And are those dashes in the front of each quotation mark really necessary? **_

A :Sorry if it bothers you, but it's the French way. And it goes as bas grammar if you don't put a dash when a new speaker comes in the play.

Beta note: Pretty good chap, little mistakes taking a few ones here and there. I noticed you traded "of" with "if", but apart that no recurrent typo. The dashes in the beginning of the talks are taken care of. I can see why you put them, in Portuguese we also do it, but they are replaced by inverted commas in English.

Your happy replacing beta

White Wolf

_**REVIEW!**_


	20. XVIV: Bits'n Pieces or Past Meet Present

_

* * *

_

May Dreams Save Us All

_By Dranius

* * *

_

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Dark spots danced around her vision, her mind loosing focus._

_Pretending a feeble attempt to claw out his eyes, she lifted her hand and lightly stroked his cheek._

_She felt herself slowly slipping, and looked at him steadily in the eye, where she saw only hatred and loathing, before closing hers and tilting her head back in abandon, her body going limp against him._

_Abandoning, at last, remembering always...

* * *

_

**Chapter XVIV: Bit's And Pieces or Past Meet Present

* * *

**

Suddenly she was pulled upwards, and against a hard chest, the strong hands that seconds ago were killing her, cradling her against a warm body.

Ginny greedily sucked in the air, eyes still closed, clutching desperately at the man.

A breath hot against her cheek, shapely lips roughly kissing hers, drawing blood.

Draco kissed her harshly, possessively, his hand fisting her thick hair, tilting her head back, growling deeply.

Just as she responded he pulled back.

The woman opened her eyes mewling weakly in disappointment, only to meet his , pupils dilated in anger and fear.

Her mind focused suddenly and she tensed.

Draco growled once again, deep and soft, the feral sound making shivers run up and down the woman's spine, as he pulled her so her body moulded his, till she couldn't tell where she finished and where he started.

She felt hot, so hot, his fingers digging in her back, his face and lips so tantalizingly close...

"It's too easy for you to leave me again Kitten..." he said softly, his voice broken and breathless, making her heart beat faster and her mind reel.

"Kill me." she whispered, her nails digging in his shoulders in anguish. "Please..."

He kissed her again if not with more violence than the last time, but softened it as she responded, bringing it to a slow, drugging pace, making the red head purr against him, trembling in his arms.

He pulled back slightly, their noses still touching.

"No."

Ginny growled, leaning her head in the crook of his neck as his fingers drew small patterns over her back.

"I'm sorry Dragon, I didn't mean what I said earlier..."

Draco leaned his head over hers, and unseen to her, his eyes were filling with anger as he felt the thin scars on her back and sides.

"Yeah... But what I said was true: Weasleys breed like rabbits."

"Seems Malfoys breed faster than this weasel." she said cheekily.

"You met my son?" he asked softly, lips sensuously brushing her ear.

But Ginny didn't reply: she was fast asleep. Draco pushed a strand of hair from her face and stood up, cradling her uncomfortably light body against his and exiting the room.

Grim thoughts occupied most of his mind, and lackeys instinctively flattened against the walls as he stalked past.

Draco growled as he kicked the door to his quarters open, then smiled grimly as a plan formed in his head.

_To Hell with Voldemort._

Alexander's eyes widened briefly as he sank lower in the shadows, watching his father walk by, then he smiled brightly.

_...Must all adults forget who they once were?..._

"-You remember Dad... You remember!"

* * *

location: _London, Central_

Approx time: early _morning_

_Classifcation: Top secret._

_Source: _

* * *

* * *

_Ta__p-Tap-Tap!_

Ethan growled softly, pulling the warm bundle of covers closer to him. The bundle in question didn't mind at all and snuggled closer.

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Ethan... shoot the bird or get the mail..." said a groggy voice.

Ethan smirked, kissing his girlfriends nose affectionately and got up, throwing the curtains wide apart, thus flooding the room with light.

"-You_ Slytherin!_"

Ethan grinned, feeding the owl a treat and retrieving it's message.

"-Ah but Sarah... It's so Gryffindor-like of you to expect the best of me..."

Sarah looked at him accusingly from the bed.

"-You're as much a part of the order than me. If not more; mister 'mysterious informant'..."

Ethan rolled his eyes and opened his letter, swiftly picking up the information. Sarah got up with a worried expression when her husband paled suddenly, reaching out to hold himself against the wall and wordlessly handing her the letter.

She gasped and looked up at him questioningly.

"-Is he your informant from the start?"

"-No. It's the first time he contacts me since we were at Hogwarts two years ago..."

Sarah clutched his shoulder and took the letter.

"-We must show it to Dumbledore."

Ethan shook his head sadly. "He's very sick, he can hardly get out of bed nowadays without use of strengthening potions..."

The young woman took hold of his shoulders and rested her forehead against his.

"Ethan. Dumbledore _deserves _to know about that. It could mean the end of the war!"

Both of then shared a look and smiled, simultaneously reaching for their clothes.

* * *

_Memory of Vincent Smith (né Vincent Crab)_

_(5 yeas ago...)_

* * *

_Vincent and Gregory put their battle robes on, readied their wands and apparated at the base camp._

_Draco was waiting for them, mentalist ceremony uniform shining proudly in the sun. He briefly gave them their orders patting their shoulders distractedly._

_Vincent almost smiled when he notices the blond give a wistful look in the direction of the battle field... visibly his friends was still on the lookout for a certain red head. The tall bulky man knew for a fact that Draco checked every corpse they managed to bring back._

_As usual both men took their sealed parchments and went away. Only, on that particular day,Draco took hold of Vincents shoulder, discreetly motioning for him to let Gregory Goyle lumber off._

_Leaning in close, Draco spoke in a very low voice._

"_Whatever happens today... Remember you ow nothing to Voldemort except pain, hatred and loss."_

_Then Draco had stepped away and disappareted with a wave and a few last words._

"_Live happily my friend."_

Only later did Vincent understand the Mentalists words, for it was that day he was left for dead in the field. It was the day after that he met his future wife and old time crush; Lavender Brown.

* * *

Vincent grinned at his youngest son spat out his mashed carrots, and slowly wiped the projectile from his face. 

The Azcaban guard was a proud father, especially since his son had uttered his first word.

"Dadadadadadadada!"

"Isn't that a good boy? Choo Choo! Here comes the carrot train! Open up!"

There was a hopeful pause as the ex-death eater nudged his sons lips with the spoon. The tyke grandly decided to open up, but sent his father an 'I'm-not-impressed-by-your-baby-talk' look all the same.

Vincent blissfully ignored it.

"-YUM!"

Lavender walked in the room, holding a redundant looking owl.

"Vinc dear? This owl seems intent on ripping my eyes out, so I guess this message is for you?"

"Thank you, love." smiled the father, wiping away a new yogurt based missile coming from his daughters whereabouts.

The man loved his twins dearly, but he was happy to grab the letter excuse and leave his wife to deal with them.

He stood up and washed his hands before grabbing owl and letter.

Lavender waved her wand and the spoons came to life, feeding the children, the projectiles, instead of spreading havoc in the sparkling clean kitchen, peacefully sailed back to their respective bowls.

"Really Vincent, I don't know why you insist on feeding them without magic..."

Vincent didn't reply, he was already in the hall grabbing for his cloak.

"Vincent?"

The man smiled, grabbing his wife by the waist and twirling her in the air, before kissing her soundly.

"Lavender I love you so much! I'm going to see Dumbledore! Don't wait for me!" said the man excitedly, before apparating away.

* * *

location: _(hypothetically) Europe, Death Eater HQ, Grand Hall._

Approx time: _morning_

_Classifcation: Top secret._

_Source: Spy._

* * *

Mrs Malfoy was not know for being a patient person. Especially when it came to her sons suitors and especially, to her sons ex-wife. In fact, most rumors said that she had something to do with her death, but no more than a few people knew the truth about _that_ particular case. 

Narcissa had only liked one of the females his son had presented her, and by circumstances only the fates were cruel enough to create, the subject of her son-marrying affections was sprawled in a bed, pale with fever.

The blond delicately waved her wand, casting a cooling charm on Ginevra.

The woman coughed in her potion induced sleep and muttered softly.

"-Dragon..."

Cissy smiled sadly, and sat on the seat besides the bed. She'd managed to shoo her son to bed and her grandson with the Zabini, but she knew they were plotting something.

And that something would change the outcome of the war: she wanted to be part of it.

Voldemort had changed, all those with a minimum muggle culture were coming to realize he was acting and thinking more and more like one. All the smart death eaters could see it now, their master was getting old. He was scared of dying and his plans were getting more and more desperate, killing off his army like it meant nothing.

Of course the enemy thought they were losing... but the truth was that the followers had lost their convictions...

As much as the new generation was made off fanatics, It was also made of children who asked a question that made the elders tremble in their beliefs: _'Why?'._

Draco's son was one of those, only, that kid asked more disturbing questions than others:

_'Aren't we worst than Muggles? We kill them when simply because they don't understand us.'_

Mrs Malfoy rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was getting too old for this.

* * *

location: _France_

Approx time: _Midnight_

_Classifcation: Top secret._

_Source: Unknown._

* * *

Gregory Goyle shivered softly, but didn't make a noise as her crouched under the window, watching what was inside the house, currently curled up on a chair buried in a cover. The woman was petite and curvy , with sharp green eyes and a soft smile, dust blond hair... The death Eater paused for a moment feeling his heart beat harder in his chest. 

This was not normal... thought the chestnut haired man, he was not supposed to feel anything particular was he... after all this was only a casual murder.

Greg growled softly and cast a vanished in a swirl of dark robes, silently climbing on the roof and stopping over a glass pane . There he took off his glove and examined a ring mounted with a large diamond point before balling his fist and using the jewel to cut through the glass. He pulled the pane away and silently slid in the house, knowing any spark of magic would set off the alarms.

He crept out o the library and slunk down the stairs, checking every room for occupants keeping the room he'd been watching for last.

No one.

The small house was empty.

How foolish she was... he thought with a certain bitterness. He stood in front of the last room and breathed deeply, mildly startled at how ... _Her... _it smelt like. He grimaced, but took a second breath anyways.

Oh... how he'd longed for that smell at Hogwarts...

Greg's eyes snapped open, _eyes he never remembered closing_.

Realization his hard.

It was _HER_; she still had that effect on him... thinking of her made his feel strange inside, her smell made him week in the knees, the sight of her made the base of his neck heat up.

After all these years... she still managed to do to him what no one else had ever managed.

She made him feel _alive_.

That's when the door opened. A cover-clad Susan Bones looked up at his with wide innocent eyes.

Her glass dropped and shattered on the stone floor.

"You." she said in a soft hushed voice.

Goyle looked at her intently, feeling the blood rush to his head. "Me." she said simply.

The woman crouched and picked up the shards, to the Death Eater, the situation was surreal. She was calm... perfectly calm.

The blood beat loudly in his ears as he did the only logical thing he could think of at the very moment. It was a dream... surely... a dream...?

He bent down and helped her pick up the peaces. His hands felt clumsy, his fingers too big for the tiny peaces of china.

She paused and watched him carefully.

"Are you not going to kill me?" she asked softly, holding the chards in her lap. A drop of blood trickled from the tip of her index.

At that moment, something in Gregory Goyle went click.

He couldn't kill the girl he'd had a crush on since his 4th year. The girl he'd spent the graduation dance watching in sercet. The girl he'd sent secret Valentines to every year since the day he'd made her fall in the stairs by accident and carried her to the hospital wing.

The Death Eater closed his eyes and turned his head away.

"No. I can't." he said in a hushed voice, then looked up at her, catching her square in the eye. "But someone else will."

He stood up letting go of his little peaces of china, and looked around with sharp eyes.

"You must hide, so will I. And wait for Voldemort to end. Draco told me to get a life before I left. And that's what I'll do. I--" he stopped talking and looked at Susan, or rather at the hand she's slipped in his much larger one.

"Do you know I had this insane crush on you when we were at Hogwarts? I remember that every year I'd get an anonymous Valentine... and with it was you." she said with a small smile. She gently squeezed his hand and said " Come with me... I know someone who can help us."

* * *

Athors note: 

Sorry for the long wait and Special thanxs to :

**Adalee Bishop; Starry Elf Child; slytheringrl17; iloveme2815; Zarroc; SugarDimple; Alexandria J. Malfoy; White Wolf; Storm Herder; shadieladie; crazysugarhighpixie; xxFreesiaxx; FireFantasma; HPFAN; ash; Moonyk; I'm Blond. James Blond; **


	21. Chapter XX: Werewolves and Spies

_May Dreams Save Us All _

_By Dranius_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

_Previously: _

"You must hide, so will I. And wait for Voldemort to end. Draco told me to get a life before I left. And that's what I'll do. I--" he stopped talking and looked at Susan, or rather at the hand she's slipped in his much larger one.

"Do you know I had this insane crush on you when we were at Hogwarts? I remember that every year I'd get an anonymous Valentine... and with it was you." she said with a small smile. She gently squeezed his hand and said " Come with me... I know someone who can help us."

**

* * *

Chapter XX: Werewolves and Spies

* * *

**

_'Some things on this earth should stay untouched._

_Some people will willingly kill to mare them. And others are ready to kill those people.'_

Lex paused in his writing, brushing his cheek with the soft feather of the quill before continuing.

_'I know many people who are of the first sort, and hiding amongst those, a few of the second sort, only they don't remember who they once were, they let what I can only call 'the Darkness' convince them they are part of it._

_Those people were never given a chance, while heroes like Harry Potter automatically deserved love and admiration from those around him, **they, **on the other hand, only got scorn. _

_No, it never crossed anyone's mind that those people had no choice._

_No one even took the time to realize that for them, it was** be a Slytherin or be Nothing**.'_

Alexander paused as his father came in the room, affectionately ruffling his son's hair as he went past, collapsing on the couch and falling asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Lex sighed and went to his room, coming back a few seconds later with a cover. He somehow managed to pry his fathers over robes off and spread the cover over the older blond without waking him up.

He was close enough to hear his father mutter under his breath.

"Kitten..._"_

Lex smiled and went back to the desk, pulling a new sheet of parchment out and writing a short letter on it before folding everything together and sealing the lot with a stub of cursed wax.

He hated to use that thing, but the menace of extreme pain was the only thing that kept unwanted people from opening his mail.

And he wanted no-one to know a death eater's son was a writer working for the infamous Quibbler.

* * *

_A few weeks later

* * *

_

Snape sat in the chair, bored... Bored... In the room with him: half the order, an almost death eater, two ex death eaters (each of them firmly posted near a woman of the order), an eccentric journalist, aurors, teachers, the Golden Trio, and way too many werewolves for comfort ( and what's worst, one of them was Remus.).

Dumbledore looked positively delighted. If Snape hadn't been the one who force-fed him his potions, he would have sworn the old man was healthy...at least physically.

The old master cleared his throat and the room suddenly fell silent.

"We are all here today for the same reason... we all got a letter... some of us know who it is from... and others don't. This is not a matter of importance... what is important is that today we have a chance to make a decisive move over Voldemort..."

At this Dumbledore paused, looking at each of them. Snape hated his theatrics, but he admitted it had an effect: everyone was smiling... except him of course.

"We were informed by our different sources..." at this Dumbledores motioned at Luna, Ethan and Gregory "But maybe should Remus explain this."

The silver haired man smiled and stood up, clearing his throat.

"Greyback, the Werewolf Chief, is becoming old... We all know how things work amongst wolves: If another Werewolf kills him... that wolf gets command of the Lycan corps." Lupin paused, almost looking pained by what he was about to propose.

"A few months back, we caught his son, Chris, in the streets of Paris frightening some random Muggles... We illegally used Miss Weasleys' abilities to discover _why_ the young man was not with his father in the death eater HQ. It turns out she discovered the son doesn't share his fathers' thoughts. All he wants is to be left alone, and he doesn't care one bit about those around him. He is selfish, arrogant, moody, violent... yet... we need his help. And that's why I brought him. If we manage to convince him... we can win from the inside, for a werewolf pack obeys its leader whatever happens."

Lupin motioned at the door and one of the order members opened it, jumping away just in time as to not get slammed between door and wall.

The man walked in the room, tall, dark blond, with dark disdainful blue eyes and a superior expression. His chest was bare and his wrists were chained close to his neck.

He sneered at the assembly.

"Anyone got a fag?"

He kicked back a chair and slumped on it, putting his feet on the table on leaning his chair in its hind legs.

The crowd was dumbstruck. The man looked at them critically.

"Fag... Cigarette... tobacco..." he said in a slow dragging tone.

"You're not here for a smoke Chris..." cut in Dumbledore's soft voice.

The werewolf shrugged, his chains jingling softly.

"What ever you want, the reply is no." he paused, scenting the air. "Where is the feral red head? I can't scent the wild cat on any of you."

"That's why you are here!" snapped the woman on Lupin's right, her long chestnut hair crackling with anger. "You b--"

"Calm down Wolf..." interrupted Lupin in a soothing voice, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The woman snarled, revealing slightly elongated fangs, betraying her werewolf nature. She violently pulled away from the man and retreated in the shadows, her eyes glowing menacingly, never straying from the chained prisoner.

"I can't believe I ever accepted to see this guy! Least of all work on finding him!"

All the occupants of the room silently shook their head.

Severus just watched on, vaguely wondering if this could be considered a soap.

Chris's head snapped up.

"So it's your fault I'm here?!"

"ENOUGH!"

Silence.

Dumbledore sat down again, as if he hadn't broke his cool a few seconds ago. He folded his hands over the table.

"Excuse out rough manners Master Chris, but we need your help. Your price will be ours. We have a unique chance to put an end to Voldemort's folly. This plan is not even mine... so we don't have any other options that to do exactly what it says, for we have no idea of the exact situation in the enemies HQ."

There was a low growl from the shadows where Wolf stood, arms crossed, still piercing daggers through the prisoner.

"We need you to take command of the Lycan corps and fight against the death eaters when we launch an attack against their fort."

The chained mans' eyes narrowed dangerously.

"My father is leader of that corps."

Wolf scoffed, interrupting Ethan that was about to talk by brushing past him, motioning at Chris with disdain.

"See, I told you he couldn't do it! Let us quit losing out time with the trash and get moving."

"Silence female!" snarled the chained man, his voice laced with a growl as he stood up violently, staring down at her.

"No chance in hell scoundrel!" she thundered back, her voice laced with the resonant snarl of an angry beast.

Both werewolves glared at each other, growling low in their throats, standing nose to nose.

Slowly, Chris spoke, his eyes never leaving the tall werewolf woman.

"I'll do it... in exchange, I want 5 million galleons, and free access to the forbidden forest for myself and whomever I chose. And juridical absolution for all I have done and will do."

Wolf gasped, her eyes narrowing at the blond man.

"Accepted, of course you know better than me what taking control of the corps implies..." mused Dumbledore before she could start cursing them all. "And it seem you are already getting along wonderfully well with your partner."

At this Wolf smirked disbelievingly.

"I have to work with that pup?! I can't believe it!"

Meanwhile, Lupin had spelled the chains away from the now ex-prisoners wrists. The man was busy rubbing the marks away and wasn't paying attention to those around him.

"And you're to masquerade as his mate." said Lupin gravely.

At this both werewolves snapped to attention, looking at him with wide eyes.

There was a short silence, then...

"I'm out of here. I'll be in my room for further orders about the mission. Leave me alone." said the woman, hastily exiting the room, strangely subdued.

"Someone, show me where is my hovel. I want to sleep." he said in a dead calm voice, heading towards the door, closely followed by Vincent Crabbe.

There was another silence in the room.

"Could someone explain..." started Tonks, her violently pink hair styled straight out of a Japanese comic.

Luna cleared her voice, feeling she was the unofficial magical creature expert here.

"Those two are pure werewolves: they are born of the union between two of their kind. Thus, they are very close to their animal shape at all times, and can transform at will, even though they are forced in the 'werewolf' shape at the full moon. That explains why they growl and snarl just like a wolf when angry. Now, the thing about pure werewolves, is that once they mate... they mate for life. In other words, the first female Chris will have sex with will be his mate till his death. It's a very sacred noting amongst that kind, what we ask of them is to pretend to share their pain, thoughts and lives. Mates rarely part. There are very intricate rituals between male and female: biting for example... Scent too. The male leaves a scent on his mate, clearly attesting that she is his female, and vice versa. The problem is that that particular pheromone is only produced after mating..."

Luna paused, looking at the assembly to make sure they got the point.

Only Dumbledore, Lupin and a few others seemed to have understood.

"What she means..." said Snape in a dark tone, surprising everyone by talking "is that we are asking them to mate for life, to bind together physically and mentally. Till death."

The room went still again.

"It's up to them really, to make this credible or not. They just have to chose their lies carefully." said Lupin with a sigh, tiredly rubbing his balding scalp.

Upstairs, a vase crashed against a wall, but no-one reacted, because Wolf had always been a highly expressive person. And they'd have reacted like her anyways.

* * *

Location: Death Eater HQ 

Source: Top Secret

* * *

Ginevra stared at the food. 

Mounds of food.

Tons of food.

And only, exclusively... bread, pasta, rice...

Ginevra didn't care, she was already halfway through the lot now, and more kept coming.

She'd been moved back to her old cell after what she guessed was about a week of medical care, though it seemed she'd been given a cover, fresh hay and a shower.

It also looked like all her scars had been repaired and her wounds healed.

But best of all... she knew what was happening.

Or she thought she did.

She hadn't seen Draco since he'd kissed her, and she wasn't even sure the kiss had really happened: after all she'd been half gone at that point; but she liked to think that--

Ginevra stopped eating, shaking the mere thought from her head.

This was not a time for feelings.

All she knew was the she hadn't drank or eaten for 24 hours.

And now, she was given all starchy food she could eat, and only that: no meat, no vegetables.

Ginevra smiled, biting down on a piece of bread.

It was the beginning of a mentalist ritual, to regain ones full powers.

She'd be eating a lot in the next week: but in the end, she'd be at her top Mentalist level.

Now she knew something big was up, and she knew Draco was the origin: only a Mentalist could know of that physical preparation.

She leaned against the wall, eyes alight with her mounting power.

A few floors above, Draco was feasting on a plate of pasta.

* * *

location: 12, Grimbaults place 

source: unknown

* * *

It was the middle of the night now, and the young werewolf was restless, prowling through the manor, when a scent caught his attention, and curiosity told him to follow. 

Chris closed the door behind him as silently as he could. He'd followed the sweet female scent to find its room... and realized who its owner was.

He didn't really know why he was here.

He guessed it was for the mission... he told himself it was for the mission.

He stood over Wolf's' bed, watching her sleep, the sheets tangled just enough for him to know she was unclothed underneath.

The young blond felt something snap in him, his instincts awakening to her purely female scent and shape.

He bent down, mentally convincing himself he was doing that _for the mission_ and put a hand on her shoulder, waking her up.

His hand slid to her mouth, blocking any sound as he straddled her body over the sheets. Her sleepy eyes cleared suddenly, widening with fear. He felt her body tense and recoil from him and suddenly understood what the situation could look like to her.

"Sh... I'm not raping you. "He said softy, not taking his hand of her mouth yet, even though she was biting it rather painfully. "I'm not my father... I'm not raping you. I'll never do that... please? You're hurting me..." she stopped thrashing and trying to claw his eyes out, her eyes sharp and interrogative, daring him to move, so he felt it safe to lean close, breathing in deeply, gorging up with her scent, whispering in her ear: "calm down..."

He waited for her to relax some more and took his hand from her mouth, as his mind seemed to shut down once more, his instincts taking control again.

His face went down to her neck, his nose brushing against it, softly nuzzling her jaw as his lips met her skin, gently kissing it, he waited for her to relax completely under his touch before beginning the biting patters of a mate.

He shivered when she started purring, opening her neck for him, and felt his most primal side begging him to take her then, to complete the binding, but he forced himself to stay calm, gently brushing her hair from her neck and shoulder contenting himself with her skin.

He couldn't resist anymore, and hardly realized his hand were gliding down her shoulders and lower.

Something hard hit him and he fell of the bed, sprawling on his back with a loud thud.

"Get out." said Wolf in a cold voice, holding the sheets against her.

Chris stood up dusting his clothes off.

"We'll have to sleep together... Or at least I'll have to hold you at some point." he said flatly, his eyes fixed on the faint mark of his bites, a strange feeling growing in him. "If you don't smell like me, even if you are marked as my mate, we won't be plausible a couple..."

"I said leave." she snapped, throwing one of the books on her bed side table at him.

Chris caught easily it and shrugged, leaving the room, glancing one last time at her shivering form.

In the darkness of the Death Eater HQ, the spies whispered amongst themselves. At last... things were moving.

* * *

...the end...FOR NOW

* * *

the next chapter will come faster if you review...

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

**READ!!!**

**FANART! cough fan?** (yes, it is accepted, for the most courageous of you, you may add me to MSN and bully me with your work and complaints about how slow my updating habits are. This chapter would have taken longer if not for white wolf, who is... harmly encouraging me to continue Shadow Walkers... so... are you going to gang up on me???)

You may get the links to the pictures... **on my profile**!!!!

Drawing and such are warmly accepted are are greatly motivating! thumbs up

and **REVIEW** (they are quite efficient too) !


	22. XXI Tic Tic BOOM

_May Dreams Save Us All _

_By Dranius_

**

* * *

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter!

* * *

**

_Previously:_

"In the darkness of the Death Eater HQ, the spies whispered amongst themselves. At last... things were moving."

**

* * *

**

**Chapter XXI: Tick tick BOOM!**

* * *

Chris watched as she sleepily walked in the kitchen, wordlessly accepting the plate of food Mrs Weasley had shoved in her hands. 

Wolf took the bowl and walked past him without doing so much as look as him direction. The blond man stared at her intently, almost snarling as she sat next to an other young werewolf. He felt his instincts tug at his mind, the beast in him snarling as her scent invaded his senses: there was no trace of him lacing it. It was as if nothing had happened between them. He battled the urge to go over to her and fight for the mate he'd chose before marking her as his, showing to all they belonged together.

Belonged together...

The young man put an abrupt end to the thought.  
That he'd chose? He hadn't chose her! He had no—He paused, running his eyes over her figure and groaning softly.

She was exactly what he'd have chose. Strong. Fierce. Wild.

That night... unknowingly, he had chose her.

He tensed as she put her hand on the other male werewolf's arm, his fork slamming in his plate with a clatter. He looked down and realized he's twisted it from gripping it too hard. He didn't care. He saw the man blush as she laughed, leaning close to whisper something in his ear.

He snapped for a second and stood up suddenly, the beginning of a snarl rumbling in his chest, before regaining minimum control and storming out of the room.

Wolf looked up as he left, smiling faintly as she turned back to the young werewolf sitting besides her.

"As I was saying... Or..." she sighed a bit sadly. She hated doing this. "See for yourself." she said, pulling her hair from her neck and pulling down the collar of her sweater. The young man groaned in dismay.

"So it's no..." he said in an almost silent voice. "But... you carry no scent of a potential mate..."

Wolf nodded and leaned over, kissing his forehead and ignoring the last past of his sentence .

"I'm sure you'll find the one" she said standing up and walking back to her room.

Wolf had hardly walked into her room that someone had slammed the door and pinned her against it, two brilliant silver eyes glaring at her with barely suppressed instinct.

"Chris what--" she stopped speaking when the tip of his nose connected with hers. She shivered as his eyes bore into hers, his fingers glided over the tiny pinpoint bruises his canines had left on his skin.

"What is it wit you..." he started softly "that makes me that way..."

Wolf was transfixed, his eyes were pulling her in, drawing her inexorably to him. What made her react so violently to him in the first place... it was that- that _call_, the _attraction._

She suddenly pushed him back making him trip and landed on him, pinning him down. The young male growled. "You wanna play that game, huh?" he said and made her tumble from on top of him, rolling on the floor. She laughed, and pounced him again, but before she could react, he had her pinned below him.

"Gotcha!"

He growled lightly as he rolled over. He was too quick for Wolf to hold on to, so she took the opportunity to move to her feet. He was on all fours looking at her with spots of red in his eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were dilated with anger and indignation.  
"What's your obsession with having me on my back?" She asked as she maneuvered her legs to roll them over.

"I should ask you the same thing." He growled grabbing her legs and pulling her forward until he threw her off balance. Pulling one of her legs higher, he pinned it to his waist as he leaned over her. "I think I like you like this." He teased as he looked down at the flushed girl. Her scent spiked, and he growled appreciatively. His animal instinct stirred causing his eyes to glow green. His mouth watered as he realized what that scent was. Wolf looked at him in confusion. He wasn't going to… was he? He leaned down and growled, "You smell good."

The room became silent as his eyes met hers. He smirked, leaning down before the silence of the room was broken by an annoying ring.

Wolf growled kicking him off. "The door..." she said with an annoyed look before exiting the room. Chris stayed sprawled on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Dammit.." he growled, crawling over to her bed and slumping in it. If he couldn't make her carry his scent yet, at least his scent on her bed would warn of any industrious male.

* * *

_(Death Eater HQ, the same day.)_

* * *

The dark shadow exited the underground prisons at high speed, the only solid figure, in a strangely distorted monochrome world made only of shadows and light. It's cognac colored eyes scanning the walls, growling silently as it came closer to the Darkness.  
A swarming Darkness, slimy tentacles reaching out around it ant tainting all they came in contact with. Sick tendrils of darkness... in their center a beast, decaying, rotting, it's red eyes demonic and mad. The tiger-like shadow walked right trough the tendrils of darkness, making them break like glass, the pieces suspended in the air as if gravity had only been a myth or that time was frozen... most probably both. 

The red eyed Beast shuddered and looked around it, screeching but could see nothing. It was only a shadow in this world. The Tiger stepped into a patch of light, eyes mocking and walked on, silently prowling through the halls of this space were time had little importance. Where it walked...the light grew... this was bound to attract the attention of whatever else resided in this dimension.

Suddenly, a soft noise, though muted as of coming through the other side of a wall, seemed to echo from all around the Tiger, then silence.

"Ginevra! What are you doing here?"

The Tiger looked over it's shoulder and sat, purring gently. A second later, Ginny was crouched in it's place, her feline eyes never leaving the man who'd just spoke to her.  
"Dragon..." she said softly, standing.

"Are you crazy? To come in Avalon in the State you are!" raved Draco, stalking towards her and placing strangely warm hands on her shoulders, his brow creased with worry.

"Ah... you should know a trip to the Mentalists' Dimension is nothing for me." she said gently, tilting her head.

"Kitten! You _walked through Voldemort."_ he hissed, "He felt something weird and sent me to inspect."

Ginny shrugged out of his grasp, growling softly. "Calm down... This place only shows the mental imprint of people. Only someone with out training could be a nuisance." The red head raised her hand and gently stroked his cheek, feeling her insides quake. "Draco..."

The older man felt himself revert back to him teenage days, pulling the girl closer and tenderly hugging her against him before he even knew what was really happening.

"Ginevra... we have to stop all this... I..." he paused, closing his eyes. "I have become a spy. I never though I would. Muggles are a nuisance... yes... but... One cannot be a mentalist without understanding that a life is a life. A life..." he held her tighter. "I missed you..."

Ginny pulled back, eyes serious. "I missed you too."

Draco let her go, all traces of emotional breakdown erased from his features. The couple was the only seemingly solid thing in this world of light and darkness.

"Eat all that food... in 2 weeks time... there will be a great fight. I have your robes in my chambers... If Lex hasn't sneaked them down to you already."

"Like father, like son." said Ginny.

"As long as he's not like his dead mother..." he said with a growl, though a sparkle of humor remained in his eyes.

"... You killed her didn't you?"

Draco waited a moment before answering, deep in through, through it was clear he didn't regret a thing.  
"She made me think she was a good person, I was foolish enough not to see through her lies. Mother suspects a love potion... All I know, is that one moment she was holding my 2 months old son over to be marked by Voldemort, the next, Agatha Dumbledore was killed by my wand."

Ginny couldn't help gasping. "Getting marked would have killed him."

"Yes." Draco's answer was simple, cutting off all lines of discussion. His eyes looked far away and ... sad. "Now leave, people are coming to you." he ordered and vanished suddenly.

At that moment, Ginny felt her body calling to her. She shifted and opened her eyes, gasping for air, her muscles aching and stiff.

She smiled and dug in a plater of fresh vegetables... Stage two was no the roll.

A little down the hall, the stone wall slid open and a lithe figure crept to her cell.

"Hey Ma'am."

Ginevra sent Lex a sharp look. "I'm only 25..." she muttered. Truth was... she was observing the child with more intensity than before. Now she could see... his oh so familiar blue eyes were not Draco's... No.

They twinkles like Dumbledor's; but after all...this was his grandson.

"I was told to give you this." He said, pushing a bundle of clothes through the bars. The red head reached out and smiled upon recognizing her green battle robes, her mentalist uniform, her katana and her wand.

"Won't those go missing?" she asked, hiding everything under the hay in a deep corner.

"No... My Grandmother is in charge of your case. So she's the one keeping track of your belongings."

Ginny laughed very softly, making Lex shiver. It was not a happy laugh, more of a dark foreboding thing one made to ease ones nerves.

"Soon...everything will be over." she sighed, putting down her empty bowl of salad and grabbing a new one.

Lex smiled, walking away. "Yes... maybe I'll even get to go to Hogwarts..."

* * *

_(one week later)_

location: _Europe, Death Eater HQ, Grand Hall._

Approx time: _Evening._

_Classifcation: Top secret._

_Source: Spy._

* * *

Voldemort shifted on his golden throne, lazily stroking Nagini while watching the werewolf couple who stood in the center of the 'U' the tables were shaped in. Around him, slaves served dinner in utter silence. 

Greyback was standing near the doors, looking angered beyond belief, while the werewolves slowly trickled in the room, silently lining the walls to get a good look at what would soon be happening.

"My Lord, I have come to claim my right as leader of the Lycan pack who serves under your banner. As legitimate son of Fenris Greyback, I am legally and genetically rightful to this through the Ancestral Law of Blood Moon." said Chris, holding his head high and looking at prideful as possible. "For there is no greater honor than to serve your cause, My Lord, and I feel my father's time as Alfa Leader is long past."

The werewolves broke into wild howls and growls, only to be silence as Voldemort raised his hand.

"And this female?"

Wold stepped forwards and bowed slightly. "I crave to taste the blood of the impure on the battle field. I wave been long to come to thee, my Lord, please forgive me. As the mate of Christofenis, it is my duty and pleasure to kill in your name."

Voldemort smiled, looking immensely pleased. "Such devotion in your followers... to bad you are only half breeds. I will let you sort all this out by your traditions... The winner will have my trust as Alfa Leader." The dark Lord paused and laughed a bit, looking suddenly pleased as an idea came to him. "Or better yet... entertain us with this dogfight as we eat."

Chris fisted his hand over his heart with a slight 'poof' and a bow.  
"I live to serve my Lord."

Fenris growled and stepped foewards before Wolf could move.  
"You bastard son! How dare you?" he thundered, pushing her away. She only landed a few feet away, light as a cat thanks to her reflexes, but already felt Chris's temper flare. It was almost as if she could feel his emotions... the protectiveness... the fear, not for him but for her. And something else, so strange and complex...

A werewolf took her arm and pulled her amongst a large group of werewolves.  
"Come... we side with Chrisophenis... are you sure you're his mate? You smell like a virgin."

Wolf blushed. "Erm... It's a little complicated."

The other female smiled. "I don't care... Look. He's yours anyways."

Chris snarled. "How dare you touch her with your filthy paws?"

Fenris barked with laughter. "Touchy about your bitch? Oh... when I'm done with you... I'll make her my bitch. I will have her so hard that she will scream louder than she ever has, like the good female she is..."

"Then DIE!"

Wolf felt her temper flare and the werewolves around her growled in agitation. She'd never seen Chris in his wolf chape. Now... she knew what he truly was.

The large golden beast was at Fenris's throat in an instant, only to be kicked off at the elder took his own lupine shape. Some wolves cheered, but most howled in deceit.

Chris landed supply, and all could admire the two wolven figures. Chris was larger than his father, high on his paws with sleek strong muscles, while Greyback was a little small, a ball of dirty gray matted fur riddled with thick muscle.

Wolf cheered on, while around her, certain werewolves moaned about not being a pure werewolf and their inability to change into wolves at wish. Wolf didn't care, her eyes were glued to the two circling wolves. Geryback attacked, knocking Chris down. It was evident who was the strongest in brute force, but Chris was fastest, easily avoiding the attack and snapping at the paws.

Both wolves separated, circling again. Greyback was now limping and Chris was untouched. The youngest attacked, going for the second front paw, there was a scuffle and several yelps. Chris managed to pull away, growling terrible at the now immobile opponent.

Both of Greyback's front paws were badly damaged, and Chris had a long cut along is face. Wolf gasped and was held back by the wolves at her sides.

"Chris!"

He looked up at her and barked sharply, his now only eye never leaving his father, but Greyback knew it was over. He couldn't move without pain anymore, and he would never be able to run or walk correctly again.

His lime was over, but he could at least take his son away with him. He launched an attack and clamped his teeth around his sons neck, slowly cutting his air supply. Chris struggle and scratched, but Greyback held fast.

He gathered his strength and sank his paw in his fathers flanks, dragging them towards himself and shaking free, clamping his own teeth to his fathers neck. The scratches on the older wolfs flanks were pouring with blood, Wold distractedly thought an artery must have been cut, for Greyback soon went limp.

Chris shook his head sharply, making the neck in his mouth crack with an air of finality. He gently let go, licking the blood from his chops and turned his head to look at Wolf with his only remaining eye. At the woman he wanted to be his mate.

And she would only be his mate in a world without Voldemort. Loosing an eye was a small price to win her.

Wolf nodded. Around them the wolves howled like wild, dancing and clapping. The werewolves by birth had joined Chris in the center, getting acquainted to his smell and showing allegiance to him.

Besides Wolf, the female who'd talked to her earlier smiled "I have a feeling things are about to change..." she said purring.

Wolf smiled back and shifted shape. She crept up the Chris and gently licked some blood from his face.

Voldemort stood up. The werewolves went silent, shifting back to their human shapes.

"Well done, Alfa Leader Chrisofenis Greyback. You may leave this room now... And someone clean up this dirt."

At the Death eater table, several people took a sip of wine to hide their pleased smile.

"Dad... this one is worst than his father! He's so..." Lex shivered. Blaize patted his head.  
"You'll learn that all is fair in love and war."

The young blond rolled his eyes. "What happened was only a matter of power."

Blaize nodded. "Yes... exactly. Now eat your vegetables."

Draco chuckled softly; sharing a secret with Blaize, while Snape shared a look with Narcissa.

Inside Draco was feeling hope stir and come alive. Things were going so well. If things kept on going so well, maybe Parkinson would wind up being a secret spy and a smart one at that!

Draco looked over as the woman and almost snorted. She was half drunk, furiously kissing Avery while he fondles her, both visibly drunk.

There was no chance of THAT ever happening.

But... very soon... all this would be over.

* * *

_(the next night, not as far as Voldemort would have thought)_

* * *

Ethan shared a look with his wife. Around them, the most trusted members of the order stood, minus the spies, all looking solemn. 

"My friends..." said Dumbledore. "I am proud to say all will be over sooner than any of you think."

In the tend, no one stirred.  
" Each of you will take a group of 100. And 7 days from now... we shall invade the Death Eaters' Stronghold."

"But the Dementors guarding it--"

"The research department has found a way to destroy them." cut in Dumbledore. "Miss granger if you would explain..."

Hermione put what looked much like a grenade on the table. "This is a Patronus Grenade. The PG when activated, send a wave of positive force so strong that it disintegrates Dementor on one blow without use of a wand and without risk for the usual... except good mood. One grenade can kill 5 of them at a time, but if there are more than 5 it won't work. You will have to use Patronus spells to cut them in groups. It's the best we have."

"It's great." breathed Lupin. "it will work."

They all shared a look.

They could win.

"Today... is D-7." whispered one of them.

* * *

BONUS

* * *

_"I love you Ginevra Weasley."_

_°°°°°°_

_"Marry me."_

_"What?"_

_"Will you marry me?"_

_°°°°°°°°_

_"You? but how-"_

_"Draco Malfoy! You should know no one can truly be as stupid as I acted!"_

_"But since when were you..."_

_"A spy? My first year."_

_°°°°°°°_

_"Harry Potter!"_

_"What about Potter?"_

_"He's snogging Parkinson!"_

_"What?"_

* * *

_Read and review folks._


	23. XXII DoomsDay

**

* * *

******

Chapter 22

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my skin. (It's for sale!)

* * *

_D-1._

_Time: midnight._

_Place: Malfoy Quarters of Death Eater HQ_

* * *

Draco woke up with a start, pulling his wand from under his pillow. "Show yourself." he said calmly, scanning the darkness with the light at the tip of his wand.

Something stirred and someone stepped in the circle of light provided by the wand. "Dragon... "

Draco didn't relax right away, sending his mind out to check if it wasn't someone using polyjuice potion. He relaxed, realizing it was his Kitten, but tensed again, putting his want back under his pillow.  
"What are you doing here?" he hissed angrily. "Are you crazy?"

Ginevra sighed, stepping closer to him. "They gave me a bath today." she said conversationally.

Draco smirked.

"You're avoiding the question." he said softly as she sat on the side of his bed. All those memories from Hogwarts came flooding back to him. How sweet she smelt, how soft she felt... how beautiful she still was.

Something stirred at the pit of his stomach at the look she gave him. "I realized I love you." she said simply. Draco couldn't believe his ears

_His kitten was in love with Him? His kitten was in Love with him!!_ .

The room went dead silent, before Ginny continued, eyes far away, looking at a place where only a few could go. "Ever since Hogwarts. Ever since that day... you understood me." She gulped, choking back unshed tears. "I realized I didn't want to die tomorrow without you ever knowing my feelings. Without you knowing I'd have liked us to be more than friends. How... How much I regret not telling you earlier. Maybe...Maybe things could have been different between us?"

Draco couldn't believe his ears, his emotions were whirl-winding around his head. But one remained: love. He wanted her so badly it ached. He wanted to wake up next to her in the morning, he wanted her smile and her bad temper. He wanted her as his, and his only. He wanted to protect and love her.

He reached out and took her hand, pulling her towards him. His heart missed a beat when he realized she was wearing nothing under her battle robes.

"I love you." he said softly. "I love you more and better than anyone ever will. I'll protect you and take care of you better than anyone ever has. I always have and I always will. You were mine in my heart since you came to me crying. I want to feel you near me till I die." He said, softly tangling his hand in her hair and pulling her in for a kiss.

She shifted, pushing him down against the bed, kissing him back as if her life depended on it. Draco growled softly, pulling her firmly against him. He shivered when the woman he loved slid her hands over his chest.

"Are you sure you...?"

"You have do idea of how much I wanted this back at Hogwarts..." breathed Ginny, pulling his nightshirt off. "I don't want to die regretting to never have known you. To never have felt you this way. I want you... all of you. We wasted so many years... let us forget the world..."

"Just for tonight..."

"And tomorrow if we live." she continued.

The blond man chuckled, reaching up to open her robes. They fell on the bed around them. He stayed silent, observing her soft curves bathed in the feeble light filtering through the window.

"You're beautiful..." he choked, pulling her down in a heated kiss and rolling on top of her. She moaned softly, feeling her body react to the soft caress of his hands.

"I love you Ginevra Weasley." he breathed.

Hours later, they lay tangled together, panting heavily and covered in each others sweat. Draco lazily trailed a hand down her neck between her breasts, over her stomach and further down, loving the way her body reacted, her sighs, her moans.

"Draco..."

He smiled more. "Say my name again..." he breathed against her neck, as she moaned slightly. He felt himself grow ready again, but held back, letting his hand wander. "Say it..."

The red head laughed, shuddering gently against him. "Draco... what's that with your name?"

The blond smiled, moving between her thighs again, kissing her deeply and swiftly entering her, swallowing her moan.

"I love the way it roles of your tongue..." he teased, moving slowly between her arms. The red head closed her eyes, arching against him.

"Draco..."

He kissed her neck softly. "I love you... I want this to last forever..."

Mrs Malfoy closed the door as fast and silently as she could. She'd only been there a few seconds, but that was enough for everything to click into place. Mrs Malfoy was immensely pleased: they had certainly took their time!

Also, she was pleased her sons' room had silencing charms on them.

* * *

_D-1._

_Time: midnight._

_Place: Alfa Wolf Quarters of Death Eater HQ_

* * *

"Are they all with us?" asked Wolf.

Chris crashed on the bed, exhausted. "Yeah... all of them. They were tired of serving someone who saw them as dogs. Only I had to promise a human status to them. Equality. That's only fair."

Wolf nodded though she didn't really look pleased. She reached out, gently stroking his face.

"Does your wound hurt?"

"No it's okay... We're lucky Snape managed to save my eye. The scar is nothing."

Wolf shrugged, putting her book down and leaning a little more against her pillows. Chris sniffed the air and growled gently, crawling over to her and pulling her in his arms. "I smell a male on you." he said, burying his nose against the crook of her neck.

Wolf shivered, instinctively leaning against him. "You know I don't submit easily." she muttered, feeling his canines graze her neck over the mating spot.

"I know..." he growled back, tightening his hold around her possessively. It was a purely feral sound, that increased when her scent spiked. He felt his insides stir in response.

"Chris..."

"Don't worry... I won't."

There was a shocked silence.

"Why?" she asked, as he gently licked the mating spot on her neck, making her shiver in pleasure and anticipation.  
"Because..." he said in that same particular growl. "I don't want to ruin your life if I die tomorrow. I want you to be willing. I want you to fall in love with me the way I have with you."

Wolf looked sharply over her shoulder. She'd thought he was arrogant, and cold. All high and mighty in his manners. All this was the truth in fact. But he had a heart. If he acted cold it was not because he didn't like people. It was because he liked them too much. It was who she'd discovered he was that make her heart beat for him.

"But I did."

Chris froze. "What?"

Wolf gulped, feeling herself blush. "I love you."

"Marry me."

It was Wolfe's turn to freeze. "What?!" she yelped softly.

"When the war is over, if we win... will you be my mate? Will you marry me?"

Wolf turned around, hardly believing her ears, smiling widely. "Yes." she breathed, and flung herself at him in a hug. "Yes I will!"

Chris smiled and kissed her deeply, purring. "Then let's sleep... We have a hard day tomorrow."

* * *

_D-Day._

* * *

The sun was rising, gently bathing the castle with it's golden rays, blessing the scenery with warmth. In the woods, people were hiding, their dark eyes almost feverish with hope.

Today was the day. Today was D-Day. The day they would die for their cause of live for it.

They all crept closer, taking down everything on their way with the same patience Hermione Granger had when reading a book. Every trap and every ward, gently cut down and broken apart, from the inside as well as from the outside.

The army separated, a small group going for the castle bathed in sunlight that seemed to loom ahead of them, the other, heading for the fields in it's east. The fields who were dotted with the tents of the Dark Lords' Army.

Inside the castle, the werewolves were working silently, killing the guards one after the other, silent and deadly creatures of the nigh, leaving a trail of blood in their wake. The trail of blood the Order would follow. The trail of blood that led to Voldemort.

"Alert! The Enemy is in our walls!" shrieked the death eater woman. She ran up the hall, shooting hexed over her shoulder, but nothing would work; there were too many of them. Wolf suddenly appeared in front of her, a dark smile on the werewolf's features.

"Game over scum."

She lashed out, knocking the wand from the Death Eaters Hand and snapped her neck in one clean move; but the damage was already done.

The alarms went off.

The Dark Lords enraged screams resonated throughout the halls. Now it was all a matter of life and death.

Luna stood in the middle of the hall. She'd lost the others, pushed my some strange sixth sense telling her to go left. Luna had obeyed, and now, Luna was staring cross-eyed at the wand pointing at her forehead.

Suddenly, the hall seemed so much darker, the Death Eater so much taller... she'd dropped her wand in shock, totally frozen on the spot. And all she could think of as the Death Eater slowly raised his want to kill her, was that she'd never be able to see Blaize again before she died.

Biter tears flowed from her eyes, as she stared at the horrible mask the DeathEater was waring. Voldemort had taken everything away from her. Everything. Her life, her love...

"Blaise..." she muttered, closing her eyes as the wand came down.

"Avada--"

"STUPEFY!"

Luna opened her eyes, watching the Death Eater crumple before her, an other one standing over his fallen body. The dark wizard reached for his mask and pulled it away, making it turn to dust between his fingers.

"Luna..."

She swallowed, feeling herself tearing up again. He was so dark... a long scar crossing his left cheek, running down to his neck and disappearing under his robes. His eyes were as black and deep as they were at Hogwarts, only much sadder... the eyes of someone who had done and seen things no one should.  
She threw herself in his arms, hugging him for all she was worth. She didn't care if he was a Death Eater, a murderer... she didn't care. She loved him... so much... He was hers now. She'd never make the same mistake as in Hogwarts. She'd never let him go.

"Luna, we have to get moving..." he said softly, prying her away, gently squeezing her shoulders.

She looked up at him, the hope and love her saw in her eyes almost made him grab a knife and cut, so much the emotions they stirred in him brought up his magic. He couldn't hold it anymore and pulled her against him, bending down and crashing his lips against hers. He let the intensity take over and transferred his magic into her through the kiss.

"We have to get moving before more DeathEaters come." he declared, grabbing her hand and pulling her down the hall.

Luna nodded, pulling away long enough to scramble for her wand, and went with him, vanishing around the corner. She was confused at what he'd done and immensely happy. Sharing magic was only done on rare occasions amongst wizards. Marriage was one off them. The tingling sensation beneath her skin as her own magic got accustomed to his made her slightly giddy, but strangely stronger. She was no longer alone.

"What's are we doing?" she asked softly as Blaize stopped in the middle of the hall, seemingly tapping the wall at random with his wand.

"We are retrieving Draco's son."

"Lex?"

Blaize paused, turning to look at Luna."How--"

"He writes anonymously for the Quibbler." she cut in, as a young boy walked out of the alcove, followed by a tall elegant woman. Both looked very much alike, so Luna gathered the woman must have been Mrs Malfoy.

Blaize shook his head at the boy. "You write for the_ Quibbler_?"

Lex smiled sheepishly, looking at Luna curiously. "How are you? I always imagined you'd look like this." he said with an almost cheeky smile.  
Mrs Malfoy smirked, as they all raced down the dimly light hall, aiming for a safe exit.

"She is the editor of the Quibbler, Luna Lovegood." she lightly answered her grandson as if they were strolling down Diagon Alley and not running away from bloodthirsty Voldermort worshipers. "And the love of Blaize."

Narcissa was not a stupid woman. She had eyes. She could see. And she was not in the mood to be delicate. Especially about acting as if clearly evident feelings were not there because two idiots hadn't bothered to live them out years ago.

Blaize and Luna seemed passably shocked and blushing, but managed to control themselves. This was not the moment. And Blaize knew better than to contradict or even look wrong at a Malfoy under stress.

* * *

"Dammit!"

Ginevra rolled to the side, holding her wand tightly. Things were getting complicated. She hissed and jumped to the other side, rolling on her back and blindly throwing curses behind her. Since she's crept out of Draco's room and back into her cell to get ready, life had been hell.

A bolt of lightening flew past her and she cursed loudly, throwing dark purple beams right back at her invisible opponent. Smoke was everywhere, resulting from walls caving in and fogging charms used my the fighters to hide best they could in the narrow hallways. She coughed a couple of times, reaching behind her and grabbing her faithful katana. Once again, she mentally thanked Lex for weaseling her things to her the previous day. For a moment, her mind rested on how he could have known she would need them, but shrugged it off before disaparating.

With a loud snapping sound she appeared behind her opponent and brought her sword down before vanishing once again. She concentrated, careful to make as little noise as possible when she materialized , furtively creeping up the hall.

There were screams coming form everywhere, distorted by the echo provided my the halls. The mist was light up with strange colored colors and beast-like shadows seemed to be doing a morbid dance all around her.

A rabid howl made her shiver and a wolf bound past her running down the hall with a low growl Springing at a Death Eater, taring it's throat apart before the robed man could so much as react: the wolf let go and licked his chops before vanishing with a cracking sound.

Ginevra smirked and jogged towards the center of the fight. She knew it wouldn't be long now, the fights were getting more and more desperate on the Death Eater's part. The Mentalist could sense the strong magical barrier around the castle, stopping anyone from dissaparating anywhere out of the war zone..

She laughed, and charged a group of Death Eaters. She waved her sword, sending a wave of energy to knock their wands out of they hands and jumped above their heads. The metal flashed and blood sprayed the walls, accompanied by the sickening sound of a man begging for his life.

She lifted her head when she sensed Draco's aura surge throughout the castle, making her insides tingle pleasantly with static electricity. Even his magic called to her... just like it had that night, when they had been so closely entangled in each other... She responded, letting her magical aura flow from her in waves, signaling her position. In the castle's air, electricity crackled as both magical auras mingled and became complementary for a second. Then everything was back to normal.

Draco closed his eyes. She was alive... His Kitten was still alive. He parried the blow, throwing his father from on top of him.

"Traitor!" screeched the man, panting heavily and charging again. Sparks flew as the swords crashed together. For every blow the father sent his way, the son parried, twisting and turning to keep his father from trapping him against a wall.

"I'm only doing what is right! I've grown tired of the nonsense you have imposed unto me. There is nothing profitable to us in what Voldermort has to offer! Can't you see?" said Draco, kicking his fathers stomach and aparating behind him. "And you have wounded us all enough."

Lucius gasped as he felt his son's sword pierce his back and go through his chest. He touched the sullied blade of the silver instrument in awe, watching his own blood on the tips of his fingers. He coughed, blood welting from the back of his throat and splattering down the front of his robes.

He collapsed down, yelping in pain as the swords cut his flesh a little more, taring his insides apart. He was dying. Draco pulled his sword away and lifted it over his head.

"I'm sorry Dad... but you've hurt us all enough." he said, before lowering his sword and closing his eyes.

The blade stopped and instant before the Elder Malfoy's lips. Lucius's eyes rolled back in his head, and he exhaled softly. From his open mouth, floated a small pearl of tainted light. Draco touched it with the tip of his sword and it vanished. The body went completely limp. Lucius was dead.

* * *

"Ron!" snapped Hermione "Now is not the moment!"

The redhead glared at his wife, cradling the phone against his ear. "Okay, okay... You can have the phone... Wait a sec." he shifted in the alcove while Harry and Hermione kept guard. Harry didn't know if he should be angry or touched by the father's attitude.

"Okay sweet, you be a good girl with you Granny Molly huh? I love you honey, here's mommy... She wants to speak to you."

Ron and Hermione exchanged places and Harry gave his best friends a hard look.

"What?!"

"You realize you're cooing at a magical dolly right?"

Ron shrugged, blushing. "Hermione wants us to prepare being parents, so we bought that... It's always better than a bag of flour right?"

Harry shook his head. "You guys are mental."

"You'll see when you're a father." muttered Ron.

Hermione snapped the phone shut and rounded on them. "Okay... Let's get killing some Death Eaters."

"You! What the Hell are you doing here!" shouted a shrill voice. Thee wands pointed in it's direction, curses being half said. "Oh! Put those down for Merlin's sake!" barked the shrill voice as it's owner flailed at them rather uselessly.

"Parkinson?"

"No!_ Santa Claus_! What are you doing here? You should be corridors ahead! You-"

She was silenced when Harry ran up to her and crushed his lips against hers. She stopped flailing.

* * *

Draco felt and other wave of her aura, calling him closer, mingled with spells of power and destruction. He responded, feeling her come near as he ran down the halls, taking down opponents as he went.

Everything was snapping into place now... He felt all the important powers of the castle moving towards the pit of dark magic that was Voldermort.

Suddenly he felt her besides him and they ran side by side down the hall.

"I felt you take a soul..." she panted.

Draco winced... when Mentalists stole souls, they gained power. It was also the Execution method delivered by the darker Mentalists.

"Yeah.. My Father's." he answered, not knowing if she'd be angry.

"Don't be tense... I don't condemn that. It's part of the job. He was your father after all. It's understandable that you wanted a part of him to stay with you."

They stopped before a set of large doors, caching their breath. Ginevra reached out to take his hand, looking up at his face.

"Ready?"

Draco reached down and kissed her, stealing what might be his last kiss. "Now we both are."

They put forth their hands and blasted the doors open before stepping in the room.

"Well well well... Looks like you're too late..." hissed the high pitched voice that could only belong to Voldermort.

"Dad!"

Voldermort smiled crudely, holding the blond boy by his neck. Against the opposite wall stood chained Blaise, Snape and Luna, struggling to get to Lex and to the person who lay shivering at the monster's feet.

"Cissy! Hang on!" yelled the battered potion's master in a rare show of emotion.

Suddenly, the other set of doors burst open and Harry Ron and Hermione clatered in, followed by Pansy Parkinson.

"I'm glad you all made it to my little party!" giggled Voldermort.

"Let go of my son you bastard!" yelled Draco, stepping forwards and unsheathing his sword.

Ginny shivered, feeling his aura shudder and tare around him. He was in the darkest rage ever. The red head smiled coldly. She was not in the best of moods either.

"Ginny! Step away from the Death Eater!" hollered Ron as Harry threw a curse at Voldermort. The curse rebounded and skimmed Lex's ear.

"Potter! Don't you shoot the bastard while he's holding my son!" snarled Draco, glaring at the dark haired man, who returned his glare full force.

"It won't work anyways!" hissed the boy who lived "there is something protecting him."

Ginny growled, stepping ahead of Draco. "Just shut up Potter and watch how Mentalists work." she snapped. Her eyes glowed and strange golden hue as she gathered all her power.

Voldermort shook his head and pointed his wand at her.

"Pity... I was planning on having you carry my heir. AVADA KADAVRA!"

Draco smirked and lifted his sword, slashing in the air with it. With a flicker, the shot of green light died out. Ginny was chanting softly and suddenly, Lex was gone only to reappear by her side. She let her arms fall with a thud and keeled to the ground, crossing her arms over her chest with a wand in one hard and her sword in the other. Soon her body covered with frost.

Pansy ran forwards and caught Lex's hand.

"Come with me, we'll free the others."

"You? but how-"

"Malfoy! You should know no one can truly be as stupid as I acted!"

"But since when were you..."

"A spy? My first year at Hogwarts. Now get moving kid." snapped Pansy, dragging Lex towards the prisoners. Draco spotted Ron helping his mother up and nodded to Granger and Potter.

"Make sure he doesn't touch our bodies. Count to ten and take Voldemort down." he said loudly, before kneeling besides Ginny in the same position as her, his body frosting over.

Where the prisoners were standing, Hermione suddenly screamed. Frost covered the wall, darkness leaked in the room. Despair ruled. Dementors swept from the holes in the ceiling, grabbing every one of the wizards who were trying to help those chained to the wall.

One of the dark beings swept over Narcissa and crouched over her, inhaling deeply. Hermione's cry died out into silence.

Everything grew deadly silent as one my one, Harry's friends fainted, dropping their wand, loosing their senses.

Voldermort sighed. "And to say all this is for nothing... You'll die Potter, and the world will me mine. Never again a child will be able to defeat me. The tall pale man rose his wand. "Nothing can save you now."

Harry stilted his head watching Voldermort as if he was seeing him for the fist time "But I am not alone..." he said before smiling very softly. The bark haired boy didn't seem phased at all my his friends distress... he calmly raised his wand.

Suddenly, two specters shot from his chest. Two shadows, crawled on the walls and floor at high speed. Almost too fast for the eye to follow and leaped on Voldermort. Rising from the ground, a dragon wrapped itself around the dark wizard, roaring silently as it spread it's wings. Suddenly, a tiger seemed to leap from the shadows and bound straight into Voldemort's chest as the dragon plunged, getting sucked into his mouth, nose and eyes as the greatest wizard of all times screamed in fear.

Tom Riddle toppled over, clawing at himself in sudden silent agonny while the Dementors seemed to waver, unsure of what they felt should be done. The whisper of Harry's voice saying "Expecto Patronum."was the only sound in the room.

Everything surreal, as the stag shot from the wand and galloped straight at the cowering Voldemort, the beams of pure positive energy it was emitting making the Dementors open their mouth at impossible angles in silent scream and turn to shadows, scattered on the floors and walls like oil stains.

It hit Voldermort.

There was a flash of intense light.

A warm gust of air lifted dust from the dirty corners of the room, the world seemed to twist around this instant..

Harry chuckled.

And then ... nothing.

* * *

The End.

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ALL OF YOU ON MY MAIN PAGE! READ IT!  
IMPORTANT!


	24. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing; Nothing at all.

* * *

**May Dreams Save Us All**

_By: Dranius_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

_Two years later..._

* * *

"May his memory stay with us for ever, as we reunite on the anniversary of his death."

The dark crowd stood silently, walking over to the large marble slab in a long procession; each person lovingly laying a single white rose on it. A great man had died. But he had died with the Great War. On the night the world was freed of its greatest enemy, it was also deprived of one of its greatest benefactors.

"She could have come..." muttered Chris, nervously sliding a hand under his collar to release the pressure of his tie. Wolf reached up and swatted his and away. As usual, the reception that always followed the commemorations of Dumbledor's death was splendid.

"I agree." grumbled Ron with a frown. He didn't frown long, since the bundle in his arm gurgled something close to 'Ghreroa' but that Ronald instantly took as something else. "See? Even Amy is asking after Ginevra. Ain't you Amy? _Ain't you Amy? A couchy couchy coooooo!_"

"Ron stop baby talking her. She could end up with your IQ and we don't want that happening." drawled Pansy, resting her back against Harry as he stood behind her, resting his hands on her very pregnant belly. "Or worst..." said the dark haired man "It could be contagious and affect my little girl."

"Boy." corrected Pansy.

"Girl." answered Harry. They shared a look, they eyes narrowing playfully.

The other adults rolled their eyes as the young couple argued. "So...how are Ethan and his young wife?" asked Vincent, gently squeezing Lavander's hand, trying to ignore fact that one of his children had just thrown a dessert in Snape's face. A very creamy desert by the look of it.

"Honey moon." answered Susan Goyle née Bones, she too so pregnant she looked about to burst.

There was a cracking noise from the apparition zone and Hermione bustled in, strangely underdressed in her simple black robes surrounded by a crowd wearing only muggle evening gowns. "Oh! So the Headmistress shows up as last!" cooed Luna as Blase smirked, spotting the trademark expression Hermione was wearing. That expression only mean one thing. Hermione's following yell confirmed his suspicions: "I'm gonna _kill_ that Malfoy!"

She harshly kissed Ron hello, but softened fast, breaking the kiss and gently saying hello to her daughter. "Is Ginny here? And Draco? He'd better, his son is driving me _crazy_!"

There was a short silence. Hermione closed her eyes. As usual, Ginny and her husband were never where they were expected to be.

Like the night they had defeated Voldemort. There was one reason Voldermort was destroyed. And it was them. Harry had only described that night once and the magical record of this conversation was kept preciously in the Departement of mysteries.

"The moment they frosted over, I felt them enter my body." had said the blood covered Harry just after he'd aparated in the ministry straight after the raid. "and I felt it. _Them_, I mean. Their feelings. The love they felt for each other. I felt them... It was magical. And then they spoke to me, telling me exactly what to do. That Voldermort was only a dead memory, something like a super dementor that fed on mysticism and old fears. They said is was old and very dark magic. I did what they told be to do. We won. It's all over now... All over..."

Back at the time, the popular opinion had been to get rid of all death eaters with no regards for their actions, but Harry and the others had worked hard for those who were worth it. Lives had been saved and rebuilt since. Many had died, but a new generation was afoot.

And it seemed the most illustrious couple of the Great War had vanished...yet again. Hermione couldn't help but smile, along with all those who knew Draco and Ginny. They guessed the couple was most likely in a room somewhere, most probably wearing as litle clothes as they had exiting their mothers womb.

* * *

"Why do we always end up like this?" asked Ginny as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling, panting. Draco smirked, stretching like a cat next to her, but not bothering to get up. "I mean..." continued the redhead, twisting her head to look over her shoulder. "We were almost in the apparition room this time." The blond man twisted his head to look in the same direction as her before answering:

"Don't blame me for the manor being so big. My ancestors built it."

Ginny sighed, looking back at the ceiling, searching for her underwear with her foot, too lazy to sit up or look around for it properly. "Draco, It's not about the size of the house! It took us three hours to get from our room to here! That's only 20 meters! I had to get dressed four times and it took us twenty minutes to find that tie of yours!"

Draco laughed, sounding very smug as he said "The tie you ripped of my neck, vixen."

Ginny slung her arm out and slapped him in the chest. "We're just lucky Lex is at Hogwarts. Anyone could come any moment to see if we're still coming."

"At least we can now rest assured it won't be your brother." rumbled the pale man. Ginny winced at the memory of her brother walking in on them having sex in the middle of the hall, yelling they were two hours late for the diner party before stopping dead and fainting. The next week he spent mopping around and begging his wife to erase his memory or gorge his eyes out.

Draco suddenly reached over and caught her waist, pulling Ginny smugly against him. "Now Draco I'm warning you-"

"I love you my wife." muttered the man, cutting her off and burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. Giny's voice dies in her throat while she hugged him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Ginny spoke again.

"Okay...where are we going this time?" she growled softly. Draco smirked faintly. The woman knew him too well. "Krakatoa." answered Draco. "Human sacrificed again." Ginny sighed dramatically as they both stood up and started putting they clothes on. "Do you suppose we could leave for the mission now?" asked Draco, hope transpiring through his voice. The young man finished doing his tie and turned to arrange his wife's hair. "Are you joking?" she asked. "If we don't go, Hermione will have our heads."

Standing in the aparation booth, they shared an amused look: "Funny how we're more scared of your brother's wife than a bunch of dark wizards." muttered Draco.

"And I'm sure Lex would have come up with something interesting this week also." answered Ginny.

"And I'm sure she'll complain about it for hours. Not mentioning all those pregnant women. Mood Swings."

"_Diapers_."

"Baby talk."

"_Unwanted attention."_

The couple shared a new look, eyes widening in realization. "You get the weapons, muggle passports and get us a clearance, I do the suitcases." said Ginny, rushing towards the stairs.

"Done. Meet here in ten." said Draco, rushing in the opposite direction.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Hermione apparated at Malfoy Manor, looking quite angry, only to find a note pinned on the door, she snatched it and unfolded the paper, her eyes narrowing as she read Draco's neat script. _"Will they ever grow up?" _she hissed before spinning around, vanishing with a snap.

The paper fluttered in the wind, detaching itself from the door and landing open on the floor. The script seemed to shimmer then...fade.

_"Till next time, suckers!_

_-G. & D. Malfoy "_

* * *

END

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**I must admit I've had this written for over a year now, but I couldn't find the courage to conclude this story. It's my little baby, it's rather ugly, but it's a story I've come to love with all my heart. I chose the title "May Dreams Save Us All" because without Dumbledor's Dreams, nothing would have been possible. Just so, I've written this story o try to express that without our dreams and our hopes, there is no light in the dark and that yes indeed, our 'dreams' will save us and give us a 'happy end'.**

**Thank you, dear readers for all your help and encouragements and support.**

**And…. May Dreams save us all.**

**-Dranius**


End file.
